


Mystery of Love

by venusn0va



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bloodthirsty, Castles, Choking, Dom!Michael, F/M, Inspired By American Horror Story, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Mystery, Royalty, Smut, Witches and Warlocks, afflicted, kingdom - Freeform, sadist, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusn0va/pseuds/venusn0va
Summary: Illyana Circe was the heiress to the Circe throne. Princess of the Kingdom of Elysium. She is meant to marry a prince and coincidentally meets a man with a big fortune. But is it his fortune? Is it really even his kingdom? If only she knew what she was marrying into...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Young and Sweet Only Seventeen

“Mother, the corset is too tight,” i complain, breathing in deeply to gain back the air being squeezed from my body. “Well today is your birthday. We must celebrate. And you know how the whole kingdom comes to these things, Illyana,” My mother speaks, helping me get into my gown for the celebration.

“I know. You’ve been stressing me about it for the past few weeks,” i huff, watching her in the mirror as she dresses me. “Well you’re turning seventeen and you know what happens to women who don’t marry before eighteen,” she says, her emerald green eyes meeting mine in the mirror.

At seventeen, a person is considered an adult. Women are expected to marry before eighteen or else they'll be sent to work. If you marry before eighteen, you live off your husband's income. Some people say the women who are put to work never get out and die alone.

“Why do i need a husband?” i ask her as she ties up my dress. Her skilled fingers working quickly at the strings. “Because, my dear, you don’t want to be viewed as a peasant all your life. You’ll never get out of that work,” she answers, turning me so that she can adjust my dress.

“Plus, your father and i have arranged a line of eligible bachelors for you to choose from. All of which can support you and your family financially. You can live in this luxury all your life,” she adds on, making me tense up and stare at her as she fixes my dress.

“You’re only doing that because you want me to inherit the throne when dad passes,” i mumble angrily. She snaps her head up to me. “Watch your mouth, Illyana Fleur Circe,” she snaps at me, anger in her voice. “Your father is terminally ill. No recovery in sight. That’s why we have collected princes from all over the land of Fantasia,”

“Have you ever asked me what i want?” i retort to her as a maid walks in and sets down a tray of makeup onto the vanity in our dressing room. I sit on the chair as my mother grabs the eye color and starts to apply my makeup. “What is it you want, then?” she says back, the brush grazing my eyelid.

“I want to leave this kingdom. See the real world. Travel to the states. Marigold said it’s exhilarating out there when she traveled with Sebastien,” I say, keeping my eyes closed as she applies the powder.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You know that as a princess, you need to fulfill your duties and stay here,” my mother replies, trying to keep her voice calm. 

“Are any of the princes from the states?” i ask her next as she applies some mascara to my lashes. “Yes. I believe one is. From the west coast somewhere,” she answers me, holding my face still with one hand as the other continues to do my lashes.

“I want him. I chose him, mother,” i chose, subtle doubt in my voice as i speak. And of course, my mother notices. “You’ll have to meet the men first, Ily. See which men you like the best,” she responds, dusting my cheeks with some blush. I stay silent as she coats my lips in a soft red lipstick. 

She pulls my hair from the bun it was kept in and i immediately protest. “Mother, you know i hate having my hair down,” i complain, hating the color of my hair. “Dear, you have the prettiest red hair. It’s so rare and yet you insist on keeping it up,” my mother replies as she runs a comb through my hair. “We’ll compromise and i’ll do a french braid. Good?” my mother suggests and i just nod.

She works on my hair quickly. Braiding it in her signature style. When she finishes, she pulls two strands from the front of my face to frame it. She turns on the curling iron and curls the strands to complete the look. “You look radiant, Illyana,” she compliments, a proud smile on her lips as i stand up and look at myself in the mirror.

“Yeah. A real freaking beauty,” i huff as i slip on some nude heels to go with the baby blue dress i wear. “No heals, you know that,” she critiques, making me sigh. “Can i please have my fun mother?” i whine, sending her a pleading look. She shakes her head and i huff dramatically before taking the heels off and slipping on some black flats instead.

“Xena! Come here!” Mother calls out, causing our maid, Xena, to enter the dressing room. “Please escort Illyana here to the ball. I’ll be there in a flash, okay?” she says to me, patting my arm. I nod, a tight smile on my lips.

I follow Xena out of the room and down the long halls of the right wing of the Grand Castle. She leads me to the ballroom, the sounds of smooth jazz fills the halls as the everlasting dread in my stomach grows. 

Birthday parties were always a big thing in the Kingdom of Elysium. Big parties were thrown with music, food, drinks, festivities. I never liked them much. All the attention was what i hated. “Here you go, Illyana,” Xena says as she stops at the doorway. “Thank you,” i smile warmly before entering the ballroom.

All eyes turn onto me as i step into the room. Family members approach me and start small talk as the music continues to echo through the large and magnificent room. “Illyana! So glad to see you again,” Angelica exclaims as she pulls me into a tight hug. Her smell of warm vanilla and icing clouding my senses.

“Angelica, same to you,” i greet back, pulling from the hug. “Has your mother or father set you up with men yet? They should’ve started that months ago. You don’t wanna end up like Birdie,” She jokes, making me genuinely laugh.

“I have a thing setup for next week i believe. I just found out about it today so i’m not quite sure,” i answer her as i get myself a glass of the punch at the refreshments table.

“Did you hear about the newest warlock to join Elysium? Nobody’s seen him all we know is a name. Get this, he’s from America. Originally, that is. He’s the prince of Luxuria,” she says with a wide smile. Angel was only fifteen but she loved talking about getting married.

“Really?” i ask with a small smirk. She nods. “They say he’s the most heavenly guy you’ll ever meet. Manners through the rough. A good fortune. Incredibly sexy,” she smiles widely as she speaks. “Honestly, if you don’t snag him, some other girl will. Guaranteed,” she adds on as i sip at the punch, my eyes roaming the filled ballroom.

As Angel finishes speaking, i see my mother enter the ballroom. Drawing even more attention to her than i do. Her eyes land on mine and she waves me over. I excuse myself from Angel and go over to my mother. 

“Darling, meet my dearest friend, Atlantes. He’s a newer warlock here. His power strong and through the roof,” My mother introduces as he sticks out a hand for me to shake. “Your mother talks fondly of you. She says you’re her whole life,” he smiles as i shake his hand. I just nod, smiling kindly.

“I must get going. My father needs me back at the shop,” he excuses himself before walking off. “Angel was telling me about the prince of Luxuria. How he’s visiting here,” i say, wanting some information from her. “Yes. He’s here for you,” she replies, paying no mind to me.

“He’s the boy originally from the states, right?” i further question as the musicians switch their song. “Yes. But we have a few boys lined up for you from Althesia and Gianno’s place from across the river. He was willing to break his ego down and send a prince of his over to find marriage,” she explains, talking about the Kingdom of Riverrock. Ran by the Kachina Heir.

“I don’t want any boy from Riverrock. They’re all arrogant snobs and nothing will change my mind otherwise. Gianno needs to get his boys in place,” i deny, mother nodding in agreement. 

“Take it from your father, Ily. Do not marry a boy just because of connections to the states so you can live out your selfish desires. We have a code of conduct to follow and you refusing to become Queen in my spot when your father passes breaks that code,” She speaks lowly so only i can hear.

“Sorry, mother,” i apologize quietly, looking down at my shoes that stand on the tile of the ballroom floor. “No need, dear. Smile and accept the blessing from Priest Persephone and we’ll be done here,” she says before walking off, leaving me alone.

Soon enough, the priest is pulling me onto the small stage and giving me a blessing for protection and to have a successful life. I accept them and the crowd claps. I stand up and curtsy before them. I smile softly as i walk back off stage and make my exit out of the ballroom.

I slip off my flats once i get to the right wing where my family stays mostly. I get to my room finally. The maroon walls with white trims accents my luxury white bedspread that has small floral patterns in it. The bed was king sized with a canopy styled headboard. A large chandelier hangs dead center of my large room, illuminating the darkness. A door on the opposite side of my room leads to the bathroom and beside that is my vanity.

Instead of a closet, i have a dressing room, as it’s called. A large room that is dedicated to just storing clothing. I have a large dresser that houses my pajamas, underwear, and socks only. A large mirror on the wall and a small couch at the end of my bed.

I peel off my dress and get into my shower. I shower off the day's dirt and get out, wrapping myself in a fresh robe. I head out into my room and change into a pair of light pink silk pajamas before brushing my hair and laying in my bed. I stare up at the mesh canopy above my bed as i think over my dream life.

I live in a big city in America. A large circle of friends, a successful job, a happy boyfriend and a nice house close enough to some sort of beach. That’s all i’ve ever wanted. To leave the Kingdom of Elysium and live my life like a normal girl and not like a privileged witch princess who’s in line to become queen.

In an ideal world, i’m actually happy.


	2. Offer Me Your Heart And Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana is set to meet her potential princes and meets one rather charming one.

It had been a week and i was finally going to meet princes here for my hand in marriage. This was the day i had been dreading. Talking to snobby men all day while trying to decide which one i want to marry doesn’t sound all that fun.

“Illyana, your mother has asked me to awaken you,” one of the maids, Jeanne, says from the doorway of my room. I give her a lazy thumbs up, too tired to care about anything other than sleep. “You must be fitted for your dress. The one for the ball,” she continues as i rub my eyes.

“Give me two minutes,” i groan as i prop my back up on the headboard. The maid nods and heads out of my room. I stare up at my ceiling and count the seconds away in two minutes. After a little bit more than two minutes, Jeanne walks back in and this time, she’s accompanied by my mother.

I sit up quickly when i see her, afraid i’ll get in trouble for “sleeping in”. “Illyana, up. Now,” she snaps her fingers as she stands at the doorway with an annoyed look. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up slowly, my bones popping from the eight hours i spent sleeping.

“We gave the stylists coming by to do your hair and makeup. Don’t give them a hard time. The ball is at four this afternoon so keep that in mind,” she tells me as she turns to leave. I stay standing in front of my bed, a frown on my face. “Come on,” she motions for me to follow her and i begrudgingly do.

I follow her into the dressing room and she leaves me so i can change into my underclothes. Once i’m in the thin little underclothing, i call her back in. She puts my corset on-- way too tight, and helps me into my dress. The dress for today is a dark red, my favorite color.

After i am dressed, the stylist comes in and does my makeup and hair. She does the basic makeup. Blush, mascara, lipstick, and a little bit of eyeshadow. My hair was done in loose curls since the stylist said my hair was “too flat”.

By the time everything is done, the clock is nearing one in the afternoon. “Lady Illyana, your mother has asked for you at the table,” Xena says, popping her head into the dressing room. I nod and excuse myself from the stylist.

I walk down the hall and to our private dining room. My mother sits at the end of the table, holding a cup of water in her hand as i enter the room. “Sit, my dear,” she says, pointing to the seat at the opposite end of the table.

“As the princess of this kingdom i believe you deserve to know the affairs behind these golden walls,” she starts off as i sit down. “Dark magic has penetrated our barriers. It broke through our only light and healing energies spell and we’ve been trying to find the culprit. As far as locating who the dark magic belongs to, your father thinks you’re capable of doing it. With your pristine powers i believe you can find this sorcerer of the dark lords and banish them,” she tells me.

Dark magic? I had never encountered that, how was i supposed to know who had it? “Mother, that’s crazy talk. That spell couldn’t be broken. It’s the strongest in the book,” i chuckle incredulously. She shakes her head slowly. “Apparently not. Your father wants you to be the one who speaks with people to find the dark magic’s source,” she says as a cook comes in and sets two plates of food down, one infront of the both of us.

“Can i see my father today?” i ask her as i start to cut up my pancakes. I see my mother’s head snap up and look at me, blindsided by my question. “Tomorrow, maybe. The nurses say he isn't’ doing well. Trust me, my dear. I will let you see your father again. He’s just too ill,” she promises me as she pours some syrup over her own pancakes.

I nod, trying to hide my disappointment. He has brain cancer. A tumor at stage four in his frontal lobe. He was diagnosed almost a year ago and i count the months he has left. Starting next month, it’ll be one month until he was estimated to pass.

It started out small. He’d forget the simple things. Mother thought it was alzheimers. Then, he lost his sense of smell and taste. He lost vision in his left eye at month four of the eighteen he was expected to live. Behavioral changes at month six. He got mad super easily and at the smallest things. 

At month eight, he lost mental abilities. He forgot words and the alphabet. How to count past twenty and he forgot things he needed to remember to be king. Lately, mother says he’s been vomiting up all of his food. And he’s contracted a fever. He wont make it long. That's what Dr. Siofra says at least.

I eat the breakfast food provided to me even though it was noon and finish up quickly. I wipe my mouth with the napkin before standing from my chair. “I’m going to the library to buy time before my big ball,” i excuse myself. My mother nod and i walk down the barren halls and to the left wing of this large castle.

The castle of Elysium was built in the 1800’s. It has always been in the Circe heir of witches and warlocks starting with the great Eliphus Circe. He married Mayweather Kirchner and became Mayweather Circe. We’ve had quite a few kings and queens but all have been in the Circe name.

The history of our kingdom was taught to us every year in school. School was over for me. You start at eight and age out at sixteen. Once you’re sixteen, you’re taught your duties as a woman. People are treated equally here but it’s more of an option. Men can learn home economics if they want and women can learn the men’s tasks if they wanted. That’s what i love about Elysium. 

Especially since in Riverrock, if you’re a male you have to work and a woman has to cook and clean. I’m so glad to be a Circe child sometimes.

I got into the library and walked down he endless lines of books on shelves. Passing the books on witchcraft and getting to the real books. I run my fingers over the spines of the books, finding one i haven’t read yet. I finally choose Little Woman. A re-read, yes. But a great classic.

I read the book, nearing the end as a maid walks into the library and calls at my name. “Illyana! The ball starts in ten and your mother wants you,” she says. I fold the very edge of the page and slip the book back into its spot on the shelf before standing and following Xena out of the library and to wherever my mother was.

“The ball starts soon and i need to do some touch-ups, dear,” my mother says as i walk into the dressing room where Xena had lead me to. I nod and sit in the chair in front of the vanity, staring at my reflection.

I hated myself. My light green eyes and my pale skin. My red hair contrasted my eyes terribly and i had a soft jawline. My nose was fine. That might be my best feature. My mother fixes any stray hairs as i just examine myself in the mirror.

The thing i hated the absolute most about myself was how i looked like nobody from my family. Not my mother or father. Not even a distant cousin or an aunt. I was the only redhead in this entire kingdom.

It took her about five minutes to fix up my makeup, hair, and dress. “You look radiant, my dear Illyana,” she says as her eyes meet mine in the mirror of the vanity. I smile weakly in response, sadness still evident on my face. “Oh, don’t frown. This is a rite of passage. One of the princes will give you everything you deserve. I wouldn’t be allowing your hand in marriage otherwise,” she says, her hands resting on my shoulders. She leans over and kisses my cheek gently before standing up and going to leave.

“Let’s go look at some bachelors. And smile, please. Just for me, alright?” she says as we walk out of the room and down the hall to the centre wing where the ballroom is located. The sounds of lively music plays by the band as we near the ballroom. “Smile,” she whispers one last time as we enter the grand doors of the ballroom.

All eyes turn to us as we walk through the doors. My mother and i smile as the guests, muttering small hello’s to the attendees. My mother and i spilt and i go to talk to some of the other people. I talk to Marigold and Angelica before a young man approaches me.

“You must be Princess Illyana,” he says as he approaches me. I smile and nod, letting my eyes rake over his looks. He has shaggy yet perfectly styled blond hair that brings out his ocean blue eyes. His jawline is sharp and he has relatively fair skin. He wears an all black suit with a simple red tie to add a pop of colour. He holds a glass of champagne in his hand that brings my attention to his rings. And his beautiful hands.

“And you are?” i ask back, my eyes meeting his again. “Oh, I’m Prince Michael Langdon. Traveled from the kingdom of Luxuria,” he explains, smiling a sweet and beautiful smile.

“You’re the one born from the states. The one from the west coast,” i say, a smile spreading on my face as i realize. He nods, sipping slowly from his flute of champagne. He must be eighteen. You cant drink alcohol until that age.

“Yes. Los Angeles, a city in California. Born and raised,” he replies, a smile still playing on his lips. “I’m here due to the peace treaty going on between the kingdoms to find you a prince. Something like this hasn’t happened in a while,” he spoke smoothly, a kind and affectionate twinge to his voice.

What he was talking about is how my parents are running this. Because of my father’s illness, when he passes, my mom will continue to rule until she passes. Leaving the throne to her sister’s children. It’d still be under the Circe name, of course.

Once i chose a prince, i’d become the princess of his kingdom. Then, soon, the queen. My options are Riverrock, Althesia, Luxuria, Apricus, and Meliora.

“I was chosen to be a bachelor, as he called them. Oh, and please, give your father my blessings. It’s terrible, truly,” he says, the smile on his face switching from kind to empathetic. I nod, a small frown on my lips. “Doctors say he doesn’t have very long,” i tell him, not all too sure why i was telling him this,

“I lost some important family pretty young, too. I never really knew them, either,” he says, his voice soft and caring as he speaks. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” i say, feeling actually sad for this boy.

“It’s fine. Not too big a deal,” he shrugs off as he sips from his glass, his eyes on mine the whole time. Once he swallows, he licks his lips and lets out a short breath. He sets down the almost empty glass on the table by him and extends a hand for me. “Care to dance?” he asks, a smile on his lips.

I bite back the urge to smile and nod, placing my gloved hand in his. He leads me to the dance floor as a smooth and slow jazz song comes on. He places a hand on my hip and holds are clasp hands in the air. I sent my hand on his shoulder as we start to dance.

“I don’t want to marry, actually. I’m kind of being influenced to do it,” i say to him as we dance. “Then what do you want?” he asks me in response, his eyes steady on mine.

“I want to get out of here. Change my name and live a new life away from the kingdom. I just want a normal life,” I explain to him, feeling he actually cared enough to hear. “Maybe one day you can. You’re only seventeen, Illyana,” he says, dancing perfectly in sync with me.

I inhale deeply, my eyes looking down away from him. “You have the prettiest eyes. It’s a shame you always look to the ground,” he compliments, making me blush. I look back up at him and smile softly. “How do you know i always look to the ground?” i ask him, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m very observant. You’ll learn that,” he gloats, a proud shimmer in his eyes. The song comes to a close and i pull from his touch. “I have other people to meet,” i excuse myself, his eyes dropping to my red painted lips for a moment. “I have a feeling i’ll see you later,” i say as i go to leave. He just laughs, his eyes following me as i walk away.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and dancing with spoiled men who bragged all too much about their money. At the end of the night, the party coming to a close around nine, i bumped into Michael. Who i couldn’t stop thinking about.

“You look tired,” he points out as he sits next to me at one of the tables. I nod, a weak smile on my lips. “Five hours of dancing and talking to spoiled guys really wipes it out of you,” i joke back with him, not feeling the need to speak like a princess with him.

“I hope i wasn’t as bad as the rest of the guys you’ve spoken to,” he says, his fingers tapping the table slowly as he speaks. “You were probably the best one so far,” i reply, glancing over at him. “Angel told me you have quite a fortune. That you travel a lot,” i continue, my eyes meeting his.

“I do. Travelling is one thing i’m good at,” he smiles wide, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands over his chest. God he knows what he’s doing. “Wanna get out of here? I’d love a tour of the land,” he suggests, tilting his head softly to the side. I nod, watching him as he takes my hand and stands up. I stand and follow him out of the ballroom and down the empty halls of the grand of the castle.

The castle was huge. The exterior was white and each spoke of the castle’s towers were roofed with a dark blue roof that was pointy and stood tall. Five floors with over twenty rooms for living, two ballrooms, three dining rooms all of different sizes, a bar and many other things including a library, an indoor pool, and an activities room.

The windows were grand. Large and bordered with shimmery gold. A huge door to the opening of the castle line with gold as well. It had perfectly trimmed bushes in front of the castle and a crystal blue river running under a cobblestone bridge that traveled from the door of the castle to the kingdom.

Cherry blossom trees were planted at each side of the bridge in mourn of our last queen, Bridgette Circe. If you walk further down the cobblestone path you’d be led to the town square where there were houses, restaurants, shops, farms, gardens. Everything a successful kingdom needed.

If you weren’t royalty and you didn’t serve royalty, you lived in a regular house. Royalty and their help lived in the castle. Everything was gated in with large rustic gates that opened at the very entrance of our kingdom. Completely impenetrable due to a spell placed upon it by the king and queen that is renewed every year.

I had never been beyond those gates. Ever.

Michael and i walked out of the castle, bidding a kind hello to the guards. We walked down the cherry blossom coated bridge and onto the land. The moonlight was out, illuminating the grounds beautifully. “What’s your favorite place here?” he asks me as we start our walk down the path.

“A mix between the garden and Flora’s Bakery. She makes positively the best pastry’s,” i answer him, glancing over to him and studying his side profile. “You?” i ask him. He shrugs, exhaling sharply.

“The castle. It’s so grand and beautiful i could roam those halls for hours,” he answers, sending me a smile. “Well, they lose their fun when you spend your entire life wondering those halls,” i say, holding up my skirt with one hand so it doesn’t get dirty. “What’s it like? In the real world?” i ask him, looking over at him with childlike curiosity. His eyes meet mine, scanning my facial features.

“Boring. Not as fun as you’d think. It’s everyone for themselves. In places like these, a kingdom, people actually care about each other and would help others instead of leaving them behind,” he answers me, complete truth behind his words. We pass by the apple orchard, the red delicious apples hanging beautifully from the leaves of the trees.

A chill runs up my spine from the chilly fall air that breezes by. Michael notices and shakes off his suit jacket, placing it over my exposed shoulders. It smelt just like him. I smile softly at him as a way of saying thanks.

“I’ve never heard of the Langdon name. Usually i know of all the princes. That’s the only thing my mother talks about anymore,” i chuckle to myself as we continue down the cobblestone path and start to pass the fruit garden.

“Newly appointed. Maybe a year ago,” he answers, his eyes moving to the mountain range that lies beyond the gates in the distance. “I want to hear about you, Illyana. What’s your story?” he asks as we stop at the fountain, sitting down on the concrete ledge.

“Just call me Illy,” i correct him, before sighing. “As for my story, i was born on October 30th at 2:25 am. Life was easy for me. I just went to school and was polite and everybody respected me. Well, they kinda had to. Even as a child, i held more power than the others. Mother never cared much where i was as long as i was safe. My father cared a little more but he never really expressed it,” i tell him shortly, skipping major pieces.

“I was fifteen when mother told me about my father’s sickness. My childhood had been torn away from me that day. I was only doing part time school so i could practice my magic more and understand how to run a kingdom when i’d eventually become queen. I always thought i’d rule Elysium but, i guess things change,” i continue on, my eyes moving to the fountain as i take off my flats and set my feet in the cold water.

“I don’t wanna talk about me. What about you?” i say, looking over my shoulder at his sadness ridden face. “I was born into the bloodline of the Langdons so i’ve always been expected to bring a princess into the kingdom,” he speaks quickly as if it was no big deal.

I set my hand on his hand that was on the concrete. His eyes move up to mine from the fountain, a childlike innocence in his eyes that made my heart just melt. As our hands made contact, i got this weird buzz. It was like a vibration coming from his hand and going up my arm and into my body.

“It’s late. I should go back,” i say after clearing my throat, pulling my hand from his. He nods, standing from the ledge as i do. “I’ll see you soon, Michael,” i say before putting my flats back on and walking back to the castle where i reside.

As i get to the doors, i wave to the guard who watches it and head through the main hall. Grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling and large windows displayed the mountain range that stretched behind the castle. 

I couldn’t even wrap my head around the idea of leaving the kingdom i had lived in for seventeen years to help some guy rule his better. If i chose Michael to marry, i’d be travelling to the entire opposite side of Fantasia. That’s where the Kingdom of Luxuria is. Yes, it was one of the richest and largest kingdoms but, none compared to the sentimental value and beauty of Elysium. 

I walk up the side spiral stairs to get to my floor, holding my skirt in my hands so i don't trip over it. I get to my room and manage to undo the ties all by myself before getting into the shower. One out of the shower, i change into my sleep clothes and get into bed.

As i fall sleep, only one thing occupies my mind; Michael Langdon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the hits I got on the first chapter!! A longer chapter for you today now :)


	3. A Pretty Little Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana and Michael get engaged while she continues to notice the strange occurrences around her castle.

It had been almost a week and i had heard no word from Michael. I figured i’d see him around but he must’ve gone back to Luxuria without telling anybody.

I was sitting at dinner that evening with just my mother as usual. I played around with the fancy meal the cooks had made as my mother eats silently. “Where has Michael gone?” i ask randomly, breaking the silence nearly ten minutes into the meal.

She looks up at me slowly, confusion on her face. “Oh, haven’t you heard? Michael’s mother and father passed tragically last week,” she states, taking another bite of her food.

“Wait-- his parents as in the king and queen of Luxuria?” i ask, nearly choking on my food. She nods, giving me a weird look. “Who gets the throne now?” i question further, sipping at my sparkling water.

“He and his wife. When he gets one, that is,” she answers, shooting me a look that says ‘it should be you’. I sigh as i go back to eating small bites of my food. Why hadn’t i heard of this? News like this spreads fast in Fantasia, you’d think the princess of a kingdom would know.

It was all so weird considering the Kingdom of Luxuria was the most luxurious kingdom. Hence the name of the kingdom. Luxuria is simply luxury in latin. It was the wealthiest, largest, and arguably the most beautiful. So why hadn’t i heard about the death of their royals? A death that happened last week.

We finish our meal and i head off to the library to finish my newest book, The New Adam and Eve by Nathaniel Hawthorne. A book i had never even seen in the library before. 

I spent two hours reading until my eyes hurt. The words were so small it made my head hurt rather quickly. As i stood to put it back, a book fell from the shelf. I finished pushing the book back into the shelf before going to pick up the fallen book.

It had a cracked leather cover with zero words on it. Not even a single letter printed on it. I opened it to the first page and read the title.

‘The Munich Manual of Demonic Magic’

Flipping through the pages, i noticed a lot of eerie drawings and an odd language that it was written in. Not Latin, not Spanish or French. The drawings were of these beasts. Monsters with many heads and some with none. Horns and red eyes. Long tails and hairy skin. All too demonic for my liking.

One of the few things banned in this kingdom was dark magic and everything revolving around it. Satan, dark magic spells and books. Anything evil wasn’t permitted on the grounds.

I quickly used my magic and tossed it into the trash, paying no mind to the odd occurrence of it popping up here. I walk out of the library, the dull heels of my flats clicking nicely on the ground as i walk down the barren yet extravagant halls of the castle.

The odd and forever creeping feeling of being watched sending a round of goosebumps to the surface of my skin. Just like it had been every time i walked these endless halls.

````````````````  
The next day was beautiful outside. The sun shone brightly onto the land and the weather was a perfect sixty five degrees. The occasional cold breeze blowing by, wafting the smell of pumpkin spice treats from Flora’s Bakery and the smells of fresh fruits a flowers from downwind. 

I sat under one of the large apple trees, my back pressed against the bark as i read The New Adam and Eve. I was so sucked into the book i didn’t even sense the person sitting next to me. “Hawthorne is a lovely writer. His books are to die for,” The voice of Prince Michael Langdon says from beside me, making me jump.

“Oh, Michael. You scared me,” i chuckle, my heart beating quickly. He watches me with a smile, his eyes briefly drifting to my book. “The New Adam and Eve. I prefer The House of the Seven Gables,” he says, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

“I figured you’d be drawn to murder mysteries, not a romance,” i say, letting the undeniable smile on my lips stay there instead of biting it back like i usually do. He shrugs, pulling the book from my hands and flipping through the pages with his thumb.

“Hey! I was reading that!” i whine as he loses my page completely. “You should read a tragic love story. Something better than this religious jumble of words,” he says, tossing the book back in my lap. I look at him with confusion. “Not the religious type, i presume?” i retort, giving him a small smirk. He shakes his head in response.

“I heard about your mother and father. About their passing. I’m sorry,” I say, my eyes on the side of his face as i set the book off to the side on the grass. He shrugs, a small frown on his lips. “It was tragic and difficult. Dealing with the death of both royalty and family is always quite a feat,” he says in a solemn voice, making me frown softly to myself.

“So you’re the one expected to take up the throne now?” i ask him, his heavenly eyes finally meeting mine. He nods. “I’m the only Langdon left now,” he replies.

“Have you settled on a princess to marry yet?” i find myself asking. Already kicking myself for saying that. “Not technically, no. I have my eye on one, though,” he says, glancing at me with a sly smirk. I feel the lump in my throat increase as i ask the obvious question. “Who?”

“There’s this princess; she has the most rare and beautiful hair. Her eyes are a light and vibrant green unlike any color i’ve ever seen. She’s kind and has the best manners as well. Probably the only princess i enjoy talking to,” he describes, each word adding to the heat on my cheeks. His eyes stay heavy on mine, a look in them i had never seen for myself.

He starts leaning in slowly and i feel myself succumbing to the idea of kissing him. His hand rests on my cheek, pulling me into a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and soft, working perfectly with mine as we kissed.

His other hand rested on my thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles as the kiss slowly fizzled out to the end. He pulled back slowly, his eyes fluttering open and meeting mine. His hand falls from my cheek but the other one stays on my thigh. “I shouldn’t have done that,” i whisper softly since he was still close to me.

“Do you regret it because it was bad or it broke your morals?” he inquiries, his eyebrow twitching up. “Because it broke my morals,” i reply, still whispering softly due to our proximity. His hand moves back up and runs over my cheek, the warmth of his hand giving me a cozy and comfortable feeling.

“No need for morals.Your feelings won,” he whispers lowly, sending shivers throughout my body. “Come to my kingdom with me, Ilyana. Be the queen with me,” he says, his hand petting my cheek softly. 

“I don’t know if i can--”

“It’s not like you have a plethora of choices, my dear,” he cuts in, proving an obvious point i already knew. “Just say yes. That’s all you have to do,” he says softly, his eyes never once leaving mine as he speaks.

I sigh softly, closing my eyes for a second before nodding. “Okay. I’ll rule your kingdom with you,” i agree, causing a wide, happy smile to spread across his lips. In return, a smile spreads on my lips as he pulls me in for another kiss. This one filled more with jovial happiness. 

“Did we just get engaged?” i chuckle as he pulls back from me. “Basically. I’ll get you a ring, i swear,” he smiles as he runs a quick hand through his beautiful hair. “I have to tell my mother. She’ll be very happy to hear the news,” He nods in agreement, standing from the ground and extending a hand to help me up.   
“I must go back to my kingdom, my dear. I will be back before tomorrow’s nightfall,” he says, pulling me close to him. I nod, looking up to meet his bright blue eyes that shimmer in the sunlight. He kisses my cheek softly before turning to leave. I watch him as he walks to the gates and gets what i assume are his horses and ride out of the gates on his carriage.

Maybe this’ll be good. I’ll be queen of a new land and i’ll be able to go beyond the gates of Elysium.

But nobody, and i mean, nobody here even knows what Luxuria looks like. It’s like the place doesn’t even exist. Not even my mother or father has been there and they’ve been to all the Kingdoms.

I walk back into the castle and through the halls to find my mother. I bump into Jeanne, a maid here, and ask her where my mother was. “She’s with your father. I can take you to them if you want,” She suggests, motioning to the very end of the hall where my father’s room was. He was on bed rest and had his own room separate from my mother that he stayed in so the machines could go without bothering anyone.

I nod and follow Jeanne to the room i was forbidden to go in. She knocks lightly on the door that was opened just ajar. “Lady Opal? Illyana is here to speak with you,” she says, pushing the door open slowly.

“Bring her in,” i hear my mother’s voice say from in the room. Jeanne opens the door for me and i mutter a quick ‘thanks’ before walking in. My mother sits on a chair beside his bed, her hand holding his as they were in the middle of some conversation.

“Illyana. Something must be important. You know the rules,” my mother says with a barely audible sniffle. My father looks over at me, his brown eyes meeting mine. He smiles a kind yet lazy smile as he sees me. “Ah, my little princess,” he greets. I smile, my eyes jumping between my parents.

“I have uh, some uh, news. I suppose,” i stammer, shifting nervously as i fidget with the skirt of my dress. “I just…” i trail off, absolutely horrified of how they’ll react.

“Yes? Just spit it out, Amore,” My father says. I smile weakly at him, moving my hands and crossing them over my chest. “I picked… my prince,” i say hesitantly, my eyes barely meeting either of their stares.

“Sweetie, that’s great. From which kingdom?” My father asks, him talking instead of my mother which was odd. “Michael. From Luxuria,” i answer, my eyes nervously meeting his. He looked happy for me. Genuinely happy. My mother looked either angry or disappointed. I couldn’t tell.

“Opal, dearest, say something,” my father mutters to my mother, noticing her silence. My mother’s eyes move and meet mine and i can tell it’s sadness in her eyes. “Once you marry him, you’ll be the Queen of Luxuria. You know that, right?” She says, throwing me off.

“Yes. That’t the whole point. I’m marrying into another heir. Another kingdom,” i nod, giving her a weird look. “Well, i think that is lovely, Amore. I personally think that Langdon Prince will make you very happy,” My father says, trying to make the situation happier.

“Do you approve?” i ask my mother who still wears a flat look. “Do you have feelings for this boy? Or is it just because he was born in the states?” she asks with poison in her voice.

I sigh, frowning in disappointment at her words. “Mother,” i whine. “Of course i have some feelings from him or else i wouldn’t have accepted his proposal,” i add on. Yes, i did have some feelings for him. If they were not romantic than at least i had platonic feelings for him.

“How did he propose? Did he give you a ring?” she continues to question like wildfire. “Yes, he proposed. No, he didn’t give me a ring but he promised he would. He is rich, mother,” i answer her with annoyance in my voice.

“Well i hope you’ll be happy with him,” she says in a sarcastic tone, making me huff. “We’ll throw you a wedding and do all the hoops. After all, it is a celebration,” My father says, switching the subject. I feel myself smile from his kindness. At least he is taking it well.

“You’ll be married before Winter, i can promise that,” he says. Winter here came around late November. We signified each season with a harvest. Winter harvest was when all the apples were picked as well as all the corn and carrots.

“Thank you so much, pere. Love you,” i smile wide before turning and leaving his room and skipping happily down the hall. My flats tap nicely against the tiles as i walk down the relatively empty halls of the castle.

`````````````

I quickly noticed something rather odd about Michael.

He’d come by the kingdom sporadically. Never telling me or anyone he had came by. Then, when i’d ask if anyone had seen him, their responses would be ‘He came by?’

I also found these odd books in the library. All about black magic and sadistic torture from the medievel times. How men would torture the peasants of their village and get aroused by it. Using the dead bodies for their sexual pleasure.

Also torture chambers. A lot of torture chambers. Rooms hidden in castles where it’d be just a sadistic playpen for these necrotic men. They’d have people locked in these chambers and whenever they needed, they’d come in and just torture them. Carving their skin, branding them, cutting off limbs, draining their blood slowly. Crazy insane torture.

Torture chambers were popular among vampires. The lore of how these blood sucking creatures would drain these people’s blood and use it as stock or just drink it straight from the body.

The thing that creeped me out the most wasn’t the content of the book. It was how they were there. As i’ve said, nothing dark and evil was allowed beyond the gates. All new books had to be approved and none had how to practice dark magic. 

That day, i was walking through the garden with Marigold who was telling me about her trip to Santorini Islands in Greece with her husband, Sebastian. 

“The water was so clear and blue. I could see the sand at the bottom perfectly,” she smiles as we walk through the rows of watermelon that were almost ready to be picked. “But that’s enough about me. God i’ve been talking your ear off. What’s going on with you? How’s being seventeen treating you?”

I sigh heavily, a small smile on my lips as we wonder down each row of fruits. “Well… i got engaged,” i say casually, looking out at the mountain range. “No way! Who’s the guy?” she exclaims, excitement in her voice.

“Prince Michael Langdon. From Luxuria,” i answer her question, my eyes meeting hers. “I’ve never been there. But coming from its name, it must be huge. And rich,” She shrugs, her reaction happier than my mother’s.

There it was again. Someone who had never seen or been to Luxuria. It was odd, of course. But my father always said i tend to look too far into things. So i decided to brush it off.

“I feel like my mother doesn’t like him much though. She thinks i only accepted his proposal because he was born in the states and he goes there sometimes,” i shrug, frowning from how much her private disapproval makes me feel guilty.

“I bet she just doesn’t want you to leave yet. She always wanted you to become queen of Elysium, not the queen of some other man’s land,” Marigold replies, her words giving me a new point of view.

“I haven’t even seen Michael in a bit. About a week. And he said he’d be back by the next night. He never showed. It’s weird,” i tell her as we leave the garden and walk aimlessly down the cobblestone path.

“Maybe he went back to the states. Or maybe he just had important affairs back in Luxuria,” she says. I nod, my lips pressed tight together. “His parents just died. Maybe that’s why. But i just miss him. I’ve had three conversations with him and we’re getting married before winter. I just want to get to know my fiancee, you know?” i say as we walk past the fountain.

“I only knew Sebastien for two weeks before he proposed. Things just move fast here. That’s how it is and that’s how it’ll always be,” she shrugs nonchalantly. We walk to the barn and walk through the open doors. The barn housed cows, horses, and chickens. We got all meat from other kingdoms. We never slaughter our animals. 

“True. I just… it’s scary. I’ll be going into this new kingdom with new rules and new people. And i’ll be expected to rule it. All pressure will fall onto my shoulders. Most people in Luxuria don’t even know my name. I’m a nobody being married to the heir of the throne. That’s all,” i vent with an exasperated sigh.

“I know it must be seemingly the scariest thing to leave your kingdom. I don’t blame you either,” Marigold tries to comfort me. “But at least you’ll have somebody by your side when you do it,” she adds on with a shrug.

“I should get back. You know how my mother is about being late for meals,” i say as we say our goodbyes and part ways. I walk back to the castle with only one thought in my head.

Michael Langdon and the mystery that revolves around him.


	4. You Feel Like Heaven To Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana and Michael grow closer as the wedding fast approaches. Her mother reveals some news about her father's condition, causing the young girl to spiral

Michael and I’s wedding was quickly planned and scheduled for November 28th. It had been a week since i had last spoken to the man i was expected to marry in a few weeks. 

“Michael! Stop it,” i giggle as he splashes water from the pond at me. I sat on the grass, my legs extended as i smoothed out my skirt that was now splattered with water. He smiles wide, putting his hand up in surrender as he pulls from the pond.

“You should let me braid your hair,” he says randomly as i looked back at him, an amused smirk on my lips. I shake my head, objecting. “Why not? I know how to braid,” he scoffs in sarcastic offense.

With a dramatic sigh, i move so that i’m sitting in front of him. His breath fans my neck as he combs my hair with his fingers. His rest on either side of me as i sit near his chest so he can work on my hair. The way he touched my hair was so soothing. He braided my long red hair easily and as he finished, he reached around and grabbed my wrist, pulling a spare hair tie i always wore off of me.

“It better not look bad,” i say as he pats my back, a way to show he’s done. “It’s not, i swear,” he chuckles, a sweet smile on his lips as he watches me pull a few strands out to frame my face. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, his eyes watching each small movement i make. I blush, my eyes moving down to the bright green grass that lays below me. He reached forward and pulled me onto his lap. My legs straddling his waist as he look up into my eyes. His one hand rests on my hip as his other holds my cheek.

“Are you ready to be my queen, flower?” he asks, his hand grazing my cheek delicately. I nod, sucking in a slow breath from how our skin touched and how the fire in me lit. “Once you leave here, we’ll start anew. Be new people with new roles and a new place,” He speaks lowly, his hand brushing some hair from my place. “All of it… everything i own, is yours, my love,” he adds on, his brows furrowing as he speaks.

“I love it when you call me that,” i reply, smiling softly down at him. He smiles softly in return, pulling my face down for a kiss.

Right now, i was giving the seamstresses some of my ideas for my wedding dress. “Nothing bulky or huge. Just sleek and mystical. I don’t want it to be cheesy, either,” i tell Briella, the seamstress for dresses. “Lace? I have some excellent women here who can work a lace like magic,” she suggests, a small smile on her lips. “Yes. Yes to the lace,” i reply, already having a vision in my head. 

That was all my mother said i had to do in preparation. She said she’d work on planning everything else as long as i work on my appearance. Keeping my skin clear and my hair washed and untangled.

With each day that drew me in closer to my wedding, a sinking and foreign feeling in the pit of my stomach grew bigger and bigger. Michael would come by every once in a while. Talking to me and to my mother about the upcoming celebration.

“Of course i have a few friends i’d like to invite. Other than that, we’re good,” he tells her as we sit at the table, eating our dinner. My mother nods, sipping her red wine. “You two need to do some cake tastings. Decide on a type of cake and the design you’d like for your wedding,” my mother says, her green eyes flickering between Michael and I.

The entire dinner i was on edge. My heart pumping quicker than ever and my leg bouncing. Michael would shoot me odd looks. And when i’d meet his eyes it was like i had caught him staring.

The reason he was shooting her odd looks-- that was her heart. He could hear how hard her heart was pounding and could taste the fear that coursed through her bloodstream. He could pick her blood out of a crowded room. The sweet ring of innocence and purity gave him a strong sweet taste. 

Her blood was raw. Unpoisoned. The type of blood he would love to drain dry. But of course, he couldn’t. Illyana was a royal. A purple among a boring spectrum of grey and white. She was ethereal. 

Her red hair and her light green eyes that shimmer with childlike joy and innocence whenever she dared to look him in the eyes. Her smile was heavenly. Her lips pink and full. Her teeth rarely showed when she smiled-- she only smiled with her lips.

The sound of her laugh could cause angels to fall from the sky and her touch enough to make any man fall to their knees in an instant. Illyana was an angel in all senses of the word.

But that also made her blood so much more irresistible. 

Michael never had long relationships. Or, actually, any relationships at all. His life was hunt and kill. All humans too boring for him to keep around longer than a day. The day he came to the kingdom of Elysium and entered the ballroom of the castle, he could smell the distinct smell of her blood.

She stood out. Loud and proud. He had never smelt such perfect blood. Unblemished by chemicals or drugs. Never once touched or tested. Never drawn and never filled with medicine. Her blood was so rare. So hard to find.

He knew what he had to do. He had to marry this girl. Take her innocence in every way possible. Make her his. His to drink from, his to rule with, his to have sex with. His in every way the pronoun meant. 

He could hear her thoughts. The innocent thoughts that’d race through her head when he’d touch her. Unlike any girl. When she was touched by him, she didn’t think about sex like most. She was thinking about how much she liked kissing him. The fuzzy feeling his lips gave her. Never what his lips would feel like anywhere else on her body.

Never a malicious thought. Never a wish for someone dead or gone. Never a rude thought. He hated that. How could she be so innocent? He’d love nothing more than to strip her down and shatter any sense of childhood or purity. He could never even smell any arousal on her when they kissed like he usually could. It was all so odd.

He was finally snapped back into reality when Illyana spoke.

“When will things be finalized? Like, when will i be considered the queen of Luxuria?” I ask to more my mother than Michael. Sipping her wine, her accusing eyes meet mine. “After the wedding. When we move you out to his castle,” she answers, setting down her wine glass.

I nod slowly, looking down at my food and glancing up at Michael through my lashes. His eyes were already on me. The cold blue of his irises boring into my skin as if he’s trying to read my soul.

“May we be excused?” i ask my mother. She nods before shooting me a look to say ‘watch yourself’. I give her soft smile before walking out of the dining room with Michael close behind me.

I bring him to my room that was located down the hall and close the door once we’re in the room. “My mother says i should always be scrupulously honest with people so i’m just going to say it--”

“You're nervous. About marriage and about moving to a new kingdom and being their queen,” He interacts, saying exactly what i was thinking. I stare at him with a confused look, only causing the sly smirk on his face to spread wider. “The thought has been dancing around in that pretty little head of yours,” he shrugs, leaning against the door of my bedroom as i stand by the edge of my bed.

“Basically, yes,” i agree with him since it was exactly what i would’ve said. He smirks, uncrossing his arms from his chest as he pushes himself off of my door and takes slow steps towards me. “Is that the… only thing you pulled me in for?” he asks lowly as he stands so close i can feel his chest hit mine with each breath i take.

“Well, yes,” i reply, looking up to meet his eyes. He rests a gentle hand on my hip and the other running down the curve of my side slowly. I feel where this is going and i take a small step back from him. No sex until marriage. That was the rule i had agreed to during prayer.

He sighs in disappointment, a small frown on his lips. “Oh, flower. My innocent little pet…” he trails off, his eyes scanning my features. “I guess i’ll just have to wait out the next month without feeling your body close to mine,” he sighs yet again, running a hand down my arm before turning to walk out of my room when something inside me told me to stop him.

“Can you… stay with me tonight? Not for like- sex or anything,” i ask him nervously, clarifying my intentions. He turns back around slowly, his eyes meeting mine as a small smile spreads on his lips. “Anything for you, my love,” he answers. I feel myself breathe a sigh of relief as he replies.

“I wont make any moves. I promise,” he says as he walks towards me and runs a warm hand down the contour of my neck. “You better not,” i tease back, my eyes meeting his as he kisses my cheek quickly. 

```````````````

She laid asleep in his arms. Her hair sprawled out on his chest from when he was playing with it to help lull her to sleep. Her lips parted in a quiet snore as he watched her. Every movement of hers hyper to his eyes and every drop of blood pumping through her veins prominent and tempting.

Illyana was curled into his arms. Her head resting on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. The girls leg was resting on his as she continued her deep sleep. As she slept, Michael noted every small detail about the young girl he was set to marry.

She smelled always of a fresh ocean breeze and coconut. Her skin was pale-- but not a ghostly white. She had dull freckles. Tanned over from all the time she spends outside of the castle. The way her fingers would twitch every once in a while. The grip she had on his shirt being lost before she quickly gripped it again.

How she hugged him close to her like a pillow. Like he would leave her any minute. That he didn’t want to be there with her. She never really switched positions. Only a small fidget or a shuffle. She stayed laying on his chest, in his arms, the whole night.

For Michael, Illyana was a temptress. Her sweet and pure blood teasing him. Her beauty was beyond words as was her personality. She was always kind and always polite. No matter the person.

Each breath she took. Each step or movement she made in his presence teased him. The way she’d smirk at him or her soft giggles that others would think were angels singing. She loved to be close to him. Rather it was the touch starved part of her wanting that connection or her undeniable feelings for the young king heir.

He noticed how she rarely showed her disappointment or discomfort. Her thoughts and body language was enough to tell Michael how she felt in a situation whether she wanted him to know or not.

Every little thing about her drove Michael crazy. He couldn’t wait until they married and she’d become the queen. Of his kingdom.

I woke up the next morning to him running his nails up and down my back gently. His hand having slithered under my silk sleep shirt to touch my cold skin. I had fallen asleep in his arms. Holding him tight to my body like a big stuffed animal. I must’ve rolled over some time during the night because now my back was facing him and i was no longer in his warm grip.

“Your skin is so cold, little flower. So cold and… so soft,” he whispers softly, his lips close to my ear as he continues to run his nails up and down my back. I feel myself smile as i pull the blankets i had kicked off of me during my sleep back up to cover me.

“I wonder what my mother would think if she knew you had spent the night in my room. I’m going to have some explaining to do,” i say, my eyes meeting his in the mirror that spans across my wall.

“Would it be so bad if she thought we did more than sleep?” he replies, his voice low and raspy. “Yes because i promised i wouldn’t have sex before marriage,” i retort quickly, keeping eye contact with him through the mirror.

He hums lowly, his eyes watching my back as he runs his nails back up my skin, pulling my shirt up the further his hand moves up. I keep my arms to my front to make sure the front of the fabric doesn’t ride up as well. 

“Do you ever plan on letting me, your future husband, to take that sweet, pure virginity of yours?” he asks teasingly, his finger tracing small patterns over my shoulder blades. “Maybe,” i reply shortly, his eyes never wavering from mine.

“Illyana? Breakfast is ready,” a knock rings out as Xena speaks. I jump, afraid it was my mother for a second. He moves his hand and sets it on my shoulder to calm me. “Be out in a minute. Thank you,” i call out, my eyes landing on Michael’s.

“I need you to find your way out of the castle for me. I’ll come find you after breakfast,” i say as i get out of my bed. He sits up in the bed, getting out of it with a dramatic huff. “It’s not kind to kick your guest out so rudely, Ily,” he taunts, pulling on the clothes he wore the night prior.

“Well, you aren’t my guest now, are you?” i snap back as i turn my back to him and pull off my sleep shirt so i can get into a dress. I pull it up and fix everything in the front before turning to Michael-- who was now standing directly behind me. “Zip me up,” i say softly, keeping my eyes down. He turns me back around and slowly zips up my dress. His fingers just ghosting my skin as he does so.

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” he whispers in my ear before placing a sweet kiss on my neck. He turns and walks out of my room, closing the door gently behind him. With a sigh, i brush out my hair and put on some flats before leaving my room to go to the dining room.

I see my mother sitting at her usual spot at the table, her eyes immediately landing on mine as i enter. As i sit down, one of the maids walks in and gives us our food. Keeping the silence, i eat my scrambled eggs slowly, waiting for a shoe to drop.

“I came into your room last night. To speak with you,” she starts, making me choke on my eggs. I slowly look up at her, afraid of how she’ll continue. “I saw him in your bed. The way he held you and watched with such… admiration as you slept snuggled into his chest. It reminded me all too much of your father and i when we were young,” she says, a tone of sadness in her voice.

I watch her with confusion as she reminisces, her eyes on her food. I look back at my food, stabbing at some of the shaved hash browns on the plate. “I was skeptical at first. About your feelings for each other. But now i do believe you will be happy with him. And at that, his kingdom,” She says with a genuine smile. I smile softly in return, nodding subtly to show i agree.

“Your father and i believe that because of the absence of a king and queen in Luxuria that you be moved immediately after the wedding. No matter how much i dread it, it must be done. All of our kingdoms in Fantasia help and support each other,” she says, her smile faltering as she speaks. I can’t believe she’s just letting me go so easily. There has to be another shoe that is about to drop.

“Your father… the doctor says his days are limited. His fever got worse and… Illyana, he’s deathly ill. Aside from the pre-existing cancer, he has caught the flu. The only thing keeping him alive now is magic and medicine,” She explains, choking back a sob as she drops her fork and sips at her bubbly water.

It was all too much. My father was the only person is this entire kingdom who ever believed in me. Ever wanted the best for me. My mother loves me, yes. But she only cares about me taking up the throne. Royal status and royalty is the only thing that matters to her.

“No. That can’t be right. We-we have the best medicines and the strongest magic it just--”

“Stop,” she cuts me off in irritation. “There is nothing we can do about it. We can keep him on a high dosage of what he’s on and continue to pray to keep him around for your wedding. But besides that, he wont survive through the winter months,” 

I just stare. What is there to say when someone tells you your father wont survive through the year? My entire life, i wanted my mother and father to go through life with me. Come to my wedding, be grandparents to my children, help me through pregnancy and through all trials of life.

Learning that your father might be able to survive to go to your wedding is a scary thought. “May i be excused?” I ask her, my voice shaky as i bite back the strong urge to cry. She nods, a tight smile on her lips. I quickly stand up and walk briskly out of the dining room.

The moment i’m far enough from the room, i run. I run fast down the always empty halls of the castle to nowhere in particular. Flashes of memories with my father swim through the acid of my mind. 

Tears fall from my eyes as i run down the halls. Turning off into random hallways and neglecting to keep track on where i am or where i am going. I run up a pair of side spiral stairs to the third floor. I run down the main hall and to the left wing.

I must’ve been running for a while because i ended up at the exit of the castle. Taking deep yet shallow breaths as i walk out of the castle. As the cool autumn breeze hits my face, i let out a sharp sigh. The chilly air freezes the tears that trail down my cheeks as i stumble down the pathway.

Sobbing softly to myself, i turn onto a dirt path and head to the flower field. I walk to the middle of the field and lay down in the small empty circle where no flowers grew. I stare up at the blue sky with not a cloud in sight. I run a hand through my hair before moving to wipe the dried tears from my cheeks and eyes. I close my eyes tight, imagining i were anywhere but here. That i could leave and never ever return.

I’d love nothing more than to run as far away from here as i can. And never look back.


	5. Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Illyana have their wedding and go on their way to their honeymoon.

It was the eve of my wedding. I sit on my bed, my feet tired of standing from the hours it took to measure and tailor my wedding dress. The last time i spoke to Michael was about three days ago.

“I don’t want a boring flavor,” he says as we walk into Flora’s Bakery to do our cake tasting. “Me neither. Nothing plain vanilla or chocolate,” i agree with him as we locate Flora and sit with her at a table.

We spoke to Flora about the kind of cake we wanted. Nothing dramatic as for the design. That we’d be fine with a simple design. “Here are some samples we have made. Have fun,” Flora says as she brings out a platter with small slices of cake that are an array of many flavors.

“I swear, if you pick something gross, i will call off this wedding,” i warn him playfully as we both grab a random plate off the platter. “You wouldn’t,” he replies with a cocky smile as he goes to take a bite of his slice.

“Don’t test your luck, lover boy,” 

We had settled on a champagne cake with strawberry mousse and champagne buttercream after some convincing to my mother. Since i’m only seventeen and the legal drinking age around here is eighteen. 

I stare blankly at my reflection in the mirror on my wall. I pull my hair back in my hand and toss it back over my shoulders. I stand up and go to the bathroom to take a shower before bed. I pull off my dress and pull off my underclothes before running the shower.

I get into the shower and clean myself quickly. I stay in the water for some extra time just because i didn’t want to leave the warmth of the water. When i do get out, i dry off and wrap a towel around my body before leaving my bathroom.

When i open the door, none other than Michael Langdon is standing in front of my dresser, looking at the pictures i have framed there. “Michael! You scared me,” i exclaim, my heart pounding from his silent presence.

“I didn’t mean to. But that was cute seeing you get scared like that,” he smirks as he sets down a picture back to my dresser before turning to me. “Are you excited for our wedding, little one?” he asks me, sitting down on my bed while keeping eye contact with me.

“Anxious, maybe,” i shrug, holding my towel close to my body. He notices my change in demeanor, his eyes flickering down to my chest where i held my towel quickly before meeting mine again. “You're not excited?” he asks, raising a questioning eyebrow. I just shrug again, looking away from him.

“Hopefully we will eventually grow to love each other. I know this situation isn’t ideal but we have no other options,” he says, cracking his knuckles in his lap. “However, we are still getting married. And what’s a marriage without a honeymoon?” he adds on, a devilish smile on his lips.

I chuckle dryly, watching him speak with a weird look. He exhales softly, using his hand and motioning for me to come over and sit next to him. I hesitantly sit next to him on my bed, keeping my thighs pushed together and my hand on my towel to keep it up.

“Picture this, my love. Two weeks in St. Lucia. A country in the Caribbeans. I wanted to take you to the states but i figured we should honeymoon somewhere tropical. I’ll still take you to the states later on just not now,” He explains, a sickly sweet smile on his lips as he speaks.

I listen as he speaks, a small smile creeping onto my lips as i register what he has said. “Really? Two weeks in St. Lucia?” i ask him incredulously, getting excited at the thought of leaving the gates of Elysium and leaving Fantasia.

“Of course. We’d be staying at one of my beach houses. Right by the sand. Private beach, private pool, right by the mountains. Pure heaven,” he says, running his hand down my cheek softly. “Anything for my queen,” he adds on quietly, his eyes heavy on mine as he leans in.

I meet him halfway in a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely to pull him in closer. He kisses me slowly, his tongue making its way into my mouth as he runs his hand down my side and grips my hip.

When he does pull away from me, i can’t help but smile. “Can i tell you something?” i ask him, resting my hand on his chest. He nods, a smile on his lips as well. “Maybe… just maybe, i genuinely like you,” i say quietly, leaning in as if it were a secret only he could know.

“Hm. What if i told you i already knew?” i says quietly back, moving his hand down so it rests on my thigh. “I’d say that i know you like me back as well,” i reply, a confident grin on my lip as i run my hand down his chest.

“And why do you say that?” he asks. “Because my mother saw us sleeping in the same bed that night i asked you to stay over. She said she could see how much adoration was in your eyes as you watched me sleep. Which, by the way, is creepy,” i explain to him. He chuckles softly, shrugging as his eyes jump down to my lips.

“I should go. It’s back luck to be with your bride the night before the wedding,” he says. I nod, pulling my hand from his chest. He kisses me softly before standing from my bed. “Personally, i can’t wait to see you in white tomorrow,” he remarks as he walks out the door of my room.

`````````````````

I walk down the halls of the castle. My white heels clicking with each step i take. My red hair was done in a french braid with the front strands pulled out and curled loosely. I wear a lacy white wedding dress with a deep v-neck. It had long sleeves and the shoulders are pushed off to display my collarbone. The bodice is tight and the skirt flows loosely but isn’t poofy. 

For accessories, i wear a necklace that is just a simple clear crystal. I wear my mother’s family heirloom bracelet made of a special and rare type of diamond only found in deep mines of Fantasia. Lastly, a white lace garter on my upper right thigh for traditions sake.

I walk into one of preparation rooms that my mother wanted me to meet her in. I walk in and see a few women. My stylist, my tailor, a maid, my aunt Rhianna, and my mother of course. “There the bride is!” My aunt exclaims as i close the door behind me.

She pulls me into a hug, her hand holding a glass of champagne. I hug her back, my eyes meeting my mother’s. “Are you excited?” she asks me, her eyes scanning my dress. “Yes. I am, actually,” i reply with a smile as she hands me a glass of sparkling water. 

“Your mother told me about your honeymoon plans. Two weeks in the Caribbean? Emory only took me to France for a week,” she chuckles as i sip at the sparkling water i was handed. “Not being ungrateful but, i deserved a little more than one week if that’d be the last time i could drink alcohol,” she adds on, sharing a laugh with my mother.

We stay in the prep room until the wedding was about to begin. The ceremony was taking place in the church and it was all decorated for the event. The reception is planned to take place in the ballroom that is also already decorated.

I know the wedding is about to begin when the familiar and loud cues of Wagner Lohengrin’s Bridal Chorus song plays. “Ready?” My mother asks me as we stand. I nod, letting out a nervous breath. She leads me out of the room and i see my father at the door.

“Mi Amor, you look absolutely ravishing,” he says with a smile. “Pere,” i exhale as i hug him. He hugs me back but it’s short because we’re supposed to be going down the aisle. My mother hands me a bouquet of white roses, a tradition in the Circe name, as my father flips my veil over my face. “My dearest Illyana, let’s attend your wedding,”

Michael stood at the top of the alter as he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle. He wore an all black tux of course and had his hair gelled to perfection. He had his hands clasped in front of him as he stood beside the priest.

He knew Illyana hadn’t flaked when he could smell her blood. Her blood caused a sweet taste to weep into his mouth. It tasted of cotton candy. So odd and so rare. Not even the woman who turned him had ever heard of such a thing when he had traveled back to LA to talk with her about this temptress.

Elizabeth Johnson was the one who had turned him. In 1931, short after her husband had died, she met a young Michael and took him under her wing. She turned him and ever since then he’s been afflicted with the ancient blood virus.

He knew her first husband. A mastermind by the name of James Patrick March. March had built a hotel to hide the evidence of his killing. Over 300 lives he had taken. March was an inspiration to Michael in many ways. How he killed so many people before being wrongfully turned in. He would’ve never gotten caught if he wasn’t turned in from an anonymous tip.

The way he built an entire hotel that’d help him continue his killing. The chutes and ladders he built were divine. The dead end hallways he’d trap his victims in. His torture chambers. His partner in crime who’d clean up after him. It was all so clever to Michael. So clever his castle built in Luxuria was modeled after March’s sneaky system of murder.

To satisfy Michael’s forever blood thirst, he’d capture people and drain them in a hidden chamber. He’d drink the blood like a regular martini. Keeping a stash of it cold behind the bar he had built in his castle.

But Illyana would not be one of those people. She’d serve a different purpose. He’d ruin that purity she forever had. Make her evil just like him. He enjoyed the taste of cotton candy that filled his mouth when in her presence. It was a good change in pace from all the death. Death left a dull taste in his mouth.

He just wanted to make her like him. The blood of the afflicted to another afflicted is the best taste. It was refreshing. Like a cold ice pop on a hot summer day. Or the comfort of a fire on a cold winter night.

The taste manifested into the person’s emotions. But no matter the emotion, it always tasted like heaven to another afflicted. 

He hopes that with this marriage, Illyana will be no more than forced to spend time with him. And hopefully succumbed to the idea of him being a bloodthirsty warlock who wants nothing more than to change her.

The grand doors to the ballroom swung open, making way for me and my father to walk in. All attendees stand up, watching me and my father as we walk down the flower petal scattered aisle. My eyes lock with Michael who stands at the altar with Priest Ruby.

The Bridal Chorus continues as we reach the end of the aisle by the steps that lead to the altar. My father unloops his arm from mine and kisses my cheek. “I’m proud of you, Mi Amor,” he whispers with a kind smile before moving to sit next to my mother at the front pews of the room.

My eyes meet the reassuring blue of Michael’s as i walk up the two small steps to stand opposite him by the Priest. I stand up at the altar, handing my flowers to Marigold, my maid of honor.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and family. We gather here today to join together two kingdoms in holy matrimony. We are here today to officialize the bond between our young heiress to the Circe name, Illyana Fleur Circe. And the heir of the Langdon name, Michael Langdon. This ceremony will also put into place Illyana Circe’s initiation to the kingdom of Luxuria as queen. Now, vows?” The priest speaks in her usual soothing and comforting voice.

Michael reaches out and grabs my hands, running his thumb softly over my knuckles. “Illyana, we haven’t known each other long. But i can promise, more than anything, my constant devotion and fidelity to making you happy. Especially when your smile is so cute,” he adds on with a wide smile, eliciting scattered chuckles from the pews.

“Michael,” I start. “I do truly believe in soulmates. That certain souls are destined to be together. Rather it be by fate or just divine intervention. I have a feeling that you are my soulmate. The one and only soul crafted for me,” i say, keeping my eyes on his as i say my vows.

"May you always need one another; not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another; not out of lack, but to feel the warmth of their touch. May you embrace one another; not to encircle one another, but to give comfort. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and always find love, in the pursuit of loving one another." The priest recites from heart, having said it many times.

He smiles softly at me as Marigold hands me the box that holds my ring and Michael’s best man gives him his ring box. “Now, let’s begin. Do you, Michael Langdon, take Illyana Fleur Circe to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish through joy and sorrow. Through sickness and health, and whatever challenges you face for as long as you shall live?” She asks Michael first.

“I do,” he says as the priest turns to me. “And do you, Illyana Fleur Circe take Michael Langdon to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish through joy and sorrow. Through sickness and health, and whatever challenges you face for as long as you shall live?” She asks me.

“I do,” i answer her. “Now the exchange of the rings. Michael, you first. Repeat after me; ‘I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live.’” She tells him as he grabs the ring from the box and pulls my left hand up.

“I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live,” he repeats to me as he slides the beautiful (and let’s be honest, rather expensive) diamond ring.

“Now you, Illyana,” The priest instructs, motioning to me. “I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live.” I repeat as i remove his own ring from the box and put it onto his finger. It was diamond as well, but a more masculine cut.

“And now, by the power invested in me, by the kingdom of Elysium in the land of Fantasia, i pronounce you husband and wife,” she announces, a proud smile on her lips causing crinkles to show around her mouth. “You may kiss the bride,” she finishes off with a dramatic tone. 

Michael looks back to me and wraps a hand around my waist, pulling me down into a dip as he kisses me deeply. The crowd applauses, clapping and whistling. He pulls from me, a wide smile on his lips as he helps me stand back up. The claps die down as the priest hands Michael first a pack of matches.

“We light these candles to show our official sacrifice to the Horned god and The Great Goddess,” The priest says as she leads us to the table filled with flowers and long stick candles ready to be lit. Michael strikes a match and lights the tallest one in the back as one does before handing me to match. I light the slightly smaller one positioned in front of it, watching the flame flicker as it catches the wick.

“Time to celebrate our holy union between two souls. My best of wishes, Mrs. and Mr. Langdon,” Priest Ruby smiles warmly as we go to walk down the aisle. His arm loops with mine as we ascend down the aisle.

“Just three more hours until we head to St. Lucia, my love,” he whispers as we exit the church. I sigh softly in response, having always hated these celebrations. Which, of course, i had told Michael during one of our talks in the fields.

````````

The reception was wonderful. A lot of socializing and dancing. Michael would let me sneak sips of his champagne. It was the last dance so it was dedicated to just Michael and I. We danced to Elvis Presley’s ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’. We were the only ones on the dance floor as we danced. My head resting on his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heartbeat over the music. His hand rested on my hip while i had my hands around his waist. 

“I had my mother avoid using the word ‘love’ this entire day,” i mutter into his chest as we sway to the beat of the song. “I know. I could tell,” he replies quietly so only i can hear. I let out a soft sigh, letting him hold me up for the most part as we dance.

“You smell nice,” i say softly, a small smile on my face as a chuckle vibrates through his chest. “I really, really like you, Ily,” he says, his hand moving up to my head and petting my hair. “I really, really like you too, Mikey,” i reply with a grin from the nickname.

“On behalf of all Michael’s, we hate being called that,” he responds but i could hear the smile in his voice. “Okay, sorry, Mikey,” i apologize even though i don’t plan on stopping. 

When the song draws to a close, i stand back up from his arms, my eyes meeting his. “Let’s go. We have a honeymoon to attend,” he smiles, his hand finding mine as we move to walk off the dance floor.

We say some of our final goodbyes before Michael follows me to my room so i can get the stuff i had packed for the trip. I was so incredibly excited to finally see what lies beyond the gates of the kingdom. You could see through the bars but you could see very little.

Michael loved my excitement. He joked about it from how antsy i am to finally leave. By the time we get back from St. Lucia, my belongings will have been moved into Michael’s castle.

He held my bag as we walked down the halls and to the exit of the castle. We walk down the cobblestone path to the stable near the front of the gates where his horses are. We untie the horses and he attaches the horses to the carriage. We get into the cab and he starts to lead the horses from inside.

The guards at the gates pull them open for us and the horses lead us out into the land beyond the gates of Elysium. I keep my eyes out the window as i take in the surroundings. It was pretty basic but it was exhilarating. It was a wide cobblestone path that ran down the road.

Trees on either side of the road planted symmetrically. Each tree the same shape and size. The road looks to go on for miles. Not a single kingdom in sight. Fantasia must be big. His hand rests on my thigh as i look out at the land. Entranced by how new and unfamiliar it is.

“You should rest. We don’t reach the plane for another hour,” he says softly, his lips pressing soft kisses on my neck. “You have an airplane?” i ask him, titling my head to the side so he has more access. “Of course, my love. How else would we travel overseas?” he mutters into my neck, sending delicious vibrations through my body.

“Mm, i’ve never been on a plane,” i say, resting my hand on his leg as he continues to kiss my neck. “There’s a lot of things you’ve never done,” he retorts, his hand running down my leg. I let out a soft moan as he bites gently at my neck.

“That feel good?” He asks lowly, the hand he has on my thigh squeezing gently. I nod, biting my lip. “You make such pretty noises, pet,” He praises sweetly into my neck. “Michael… Not here,” i manage to pant out. He exhales slowly before pulling away from me, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Let’s go to St. Lucia then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweetie, it has only just begun...  
> Btw, my tumblr is gardenofevil and my wattpad is the same as my ao3 user (supreme_kota) i have quite a few other works if you like my writing <3


	6. Touch Me, I Wanna Feel Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one of their last days in St. Lucia, the two overcome a rather big milestone before heading home to her new kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning real quick, sex scene so that includes vulgar language :) Also, ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes it was late when I wrote this

The waves of crystal blue water fold onto the clean white sand of the shore. Michael plays with my hair as i rest my head in his lap. “Okay… biggest pet peeve?” i ask him next as it is my turn to ask a question.

“Easy. Improper grammar. It isn’t that hard to learn and memorize,” he answers with a smile as i look up at him from his lap. “Biggest fear?” he asks me in return, continuing our game. I sigh softly, looking up at the starry night sky. 

“Mythical creatures. Like, minotaurs, dragons, vampires, sirens. What scares me is the possibilities of them being real,” i answer him, playing with the legs of the swim trunks he wore. His free hand rests gently over my hips, his thumb running over my exposed skin.

I wore a small bikini Michael insisted i wear. It was a dark red with the sides of the bottoms held together by a dangling string he liked to toy with even though if the string was untied, my bottoms would fall off.

“Vampires?” he asks incredulously. I nod, smiling up at him. “Drinking blood sounds… gross,” i shrug, trying to brush it off. “Go to sleeping position, what is it?” i ask him next.

“I don’t really have one. Just however i feel comfortable,” He answers, his eyes scanning the ocean that tosses and turns in the wind. “Today’s been a long day. We should get to bed,” he says, running his fingers through my now dry hair.

I nod, sitting up from his lap. I stand from the ground, brushing off stray sand from my body. He watches me carefully with a sly smile on his lips. “Come on, pervert,” i scoff as he goes to stand up.

It was our last week here. We were set to leave here in two days. We had yet to do… it and he wasn’t pressuring me like i thought he would. We sleep in the same bed but all we do is kiss and cuddle.

His beach villa has a thing called a television in it. It plays these films and these shows that are absolutely captivating. I don't even understand how it works. It’s like magic. I love horror movies the most. Amityville Horror and The Shining are some of my favorites so far.

As for songs, i love ‘Heart of Glass’ by Blondie. That came out more recently. And ‘Edge of Seventeen’ from Stevie Nicks is another favorite of mine. Michael said it was adorable my fascination with pop culture of today since i’ve been sheltered all my life. Sometimes in the kingdom i’d forget we were even living in the 70’s and 80’s.

His arm slithers around my waist as we walk back up to the house, pulling me close to him. When we get to the house, i set the towel we had used down on the washing machine before heading up the stairs to take a shower. 

Getting into the shower, i wash the dried ocean water out of my hair using the fancy shampoo that the beach house had in it. I finish up my shower before drying off and stepping out from the glass door. I wrap the towel around my chest as i leave the bathroom and head into the master bedroom Michael and i slept in to get dressed.

Once i am dressed in some matching black bra and panties i was gifted, i throw a deep red silk robe and tie it around me before going down stairs to where i knew Michael was. I walk down the stairs and hear the sounds of the TV from the living room. I walk down the hall and turn into the livingroom to see Michael sitting on the couch, lazily clicking through the channels.

“There’s a movie i want you to watch, princess,” he says as i sit next to him on the couch. I look at the TV and see him click on a movie with the title ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’.

“The Rocky Horror Picture Show?” i ask him as i pull a blanket over my legs. “It’s sort of like a musical. But it also has horror in it. It’s not too scary, though,” he explains as the movie begins. I cuddle into his side as the movie plays. 

When i ended, i looked up at Michael with a smile on my face. “I loved that,” i tell him. His smiles in response, exiting out of the movie as the credits roll. “I knew you would,” he replies as i sit up and stretch. As i stretch, the tie to my robe comes undone, exposing my barely dressed body.

Usually, i’d get embarrassed and cover up quickly. But Michael brought out this side in me that made me feel daring. His eyes scan my body, analyzing every inch of visible skin on my body. “Illyana…” he trails off as his eyes skim up back to mine. His eyes don’t stay on mine for long, as they soon relocate to my lips. Without any warning, he’s pulling me into a kiss.

His lips work hotly against mine as his hand slides down my back and to my butt, squeezing it firmly. I moan softly into his lips as his teeth sink into my lower lip, drawing blood. He runs his tongue over the blood on my lip, moaning at the taste of my blood in his mouth. 

“Let’s do it,” i mutter into his lips as we kiss. “You sure?” he asks, pullin from the kiss. I nod eagerly, smiling as he stands up and grabs my arm to pull me to the bedroom with him. I follow him, giggling softly as we go up the stairs.

We get to our room and his lips catch mine again as we stumble over to the bed. The backs of my legs hit the bed and i move onto the bed. He hovers over me, his lips never leaving mine. I have my legs bent at either side of his body, my hands draped over his shoulders. He runs a hand over my leg, pushing my robe up so my full legs are exposed. 

His fingers play with the waistband of my panties, teasing me with gentle touches to my skin that send electric shock through my body. His lips venture down to my neck, biting at right below my jawline, I let out a breathless moan as i push my hips up to meet his. “Michael, please,” i beg him, my voice soft and shaky as i pant.

He smiles into my neck as he continues to leave small love bites all down my neck and chest. I squirm under him, wanting so much more than his lips on me. Each kiss he placed onto my skin made it burn delectably. Starting a fire inside of me that released all of my deepest and darkest desires. Each kiss brought dirty thoughts to my mind as well as giving me an insane amount of pleasure.

While biting at my chest, his hands move behind my back and unclasp my bra, pulling the straps over and off my shoulders. He tosses it onto the floor beside he bed before his lips return to kissing and biting at my chest.

His lips work at my nipple. Biting and nipping at the sensitive bud as his hand massaged the other. My back arches as i run my fingers through his messy hair. His other hand slithers to between my open thighs, his thumb ghosting over my fabric covered clit. I jolt, my body squirming from the foreign stimulation his thumb was giving me.

He kisses further down my stomach and stops when he reaches my hips. “You’re sure?” he asks me for consent yet again. I nod. “Yes. Of course yes,” he smirks before his thumbs slide under the waistband of my panties, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace.

Once they’re finally off, he tosses them to the side. He runs a single finger through my soaked slit, humming a sound of approval as he picks up my wetness. “Mm, my little flower is so wet for me. Is that right?” he speaks lowly, his eyes adverting from my center to meet my eyes. I nod, biting my lip in silent anticipation.

He runs his thumb in slow yet precise circles on my clit, making me cry out from the new sensation. His eyes meet mine, taking pleasure in my reaction. “You’ve never even touched yourself, little one?” he asks in a condescending and suave tone. I shake my head in response, overwhelmed from the feeling coursing through my body.

His fingers drift down to my entrance, teasing my as he runs his tongue lightly over my clit. He carefully pushes a single finger into me, his tongue drawing lazy circles on my clit. My hand grips at the sheets i lay on as he guides another finger into me.

A burning sensation spreads through my body as i clench my walls around his fingers. “Relax,” he whispers softly against the clit as he grazes his teeth over my clit. I try my best to oblige, relaxing as much as i could. He pulls his two fingers back out, making me whine at the loss.

He spits down onto my already wet pussy to use the extra wetness as lubricant so he can finger me easier. He slips his fingers back into me without warning and i let out a sharp gasp. His fingers curl inside of me, hitting a spot in me that makes me squirm even more.

“God,” i pant as i arch my back. His fingers continue to curl in me. The burning subsiding and pure, blinding pleasure flows over me. My empty hand moves down and threads into Michael’s hair, tugging a little harder than i assume he would’ve liked.

His tongue finds my clit again, licking and sucking at the hypersensitive bundle of nerves. No matter how intense the pleasure, i try my best not to use any curse words in attempt to keep some of my morals unbroken.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” i cry out breathlessly as i feel the white hot coil in my stomach ready to snap. He continues his fingers at the same pace, pumping and curling inside of me as his tongue licks at my clit. With this, i orgasm.

“Fuck!” I cry out as my legs shake. The blood that rushes in my body becomes loud in my ears as i tug at Michael’s hair. His hands grip at my waist, keeping me steady so he can overstimulate me throughout my orgasm.

As i come down from my insane high, i realize what i held yelled in the midst of pleasure. When i open my eyes, they meet Michael’s icy blue eyes that watch me with an amused smile. “You look so pretty when you cum on my fingers, pet,” he compliments as he pulls off his basic black tee shirt and tosses it aside.

I watch him with a small smile as he pulls off his shorts and boxers to let his erection out of its confines. The first thing that runs through my mind is how will it even fit? He smirks as he returns to his position over me. “Just relax,” he whisper as he brushes stray hairs from my face.

I nod, my lower lip stuck between my teeth as he pulls my legs apart even wider. I keep my brows furrowed as he slowly pushes himself in. I screw my eyes shut, my hands that were just idly resting on his shoulders now dig into his skin as he pushes his length into me.

The burning was so much more intense than when it was just his fingers. Once he’s bottomed out in me, he lets out a sharp exhale from how tight i am. “Are you okay, my love?” he asks me softly, his hand brushing over my lower lip and pulling it from between my teeth. I nod, my eyes meeting his. He smiles a reassuring smile as he pulls back out slowly in preparation to thrust into me. I dig my nails onto his shoulder blades, dragging up slowly as he pushes back into me. “Fuck,” i exclaim in a pant. He pulls back out and begins a steady pace.

With each thrust, a fire in me lights. A raw, insatiable, and needy desire for him to make me his. His in every way shape or form. No matter the pain, i find myself begging. “H-Harder,” i choke out, my mouth staying agape as i keep the same pleasurable look on my face.

Her smirks before obliging, thrusting harder into me. The bed shakes and creak quietly from the ferocity of his thrusts. My breasts shake with ripples from his force, his one hand moving and squeezing at one as his breathing becomes heavy and uneven pants.

His hair fans around his face, his head dropping so that his lips are ghosting mine. I watch his face as it contorts in his own pleasure. His eyes screwed shut, his jaw hinged open and his eyebrows furrowed with sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

I reach up and pet his cheek softly, my head blissfully empty as the only thing i feel is pleasure. His eyes flutter open, catching mine. He smiles softly, leaning down and kissing me as he keeps a now rough and jagged pace in and out of me.

My hands move to behind his neck and i wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible. I moan into the kiss, a shudder running down my spine as the ferocious and burning feeling of an orgasm runs through my body.

His lips pull from mine as i push my head against the pillow. I let out a loud cry, moaning a string of his name and curse words i had never used before as the butterflies in my stomach explode to every inch of my skin.

My orgasm hits and i’m left nothing but a shaking and moaning mess. I can feel the heat rush to my face as my walls clench tightly around him as he continues to thrust into me through my orgasm. My nails dig into his shoulders yet again, continuing my shaky and breathy moans. As i finally fall back down after the longest orgasm, i hear Michael let out a low groan before cumming into me.

His warm release floods into me, sending another bout of shivers through my body. He collapses on top of me, just barely hovering over me as our bodies touch. Once he has caught his breath, he rolls over and lays next to me. I lazily reach down and pull up the covers over us as he extends his arm so i can lay on his chest like we do every night.

I listen to his heavy breathing as i try to recover myself. “You’re so pretty, Michael,” i whisper into his chest that has small droplets of sweat on it. “You’re so insanely pretty, Illyana,” he replies, his lips pressed against the top of my head as he speaks.

“That was the most fun i’ve ever had,” i say with a small sigh. “I have to agree,” he responds as his hand runs across my shoulder blade in a circular motion. “Goodnight, my love,” he whispers softly into my hair.

“Goodnight, Mikey,”

```````````


	7. It'd Be So Sweet If Things Stayed The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana arrives at Michael's kingdom

Michael and i sat in the carriage as it carried us to Luxuria. His hand clasped with mine as he runs his thumb over my knuckles as a way to soothe my undeniable nerves. “Ah, my queen, you have to calm yourself. It’ll be fine,” he says with a smile as the horses gallop down the long and winding cobblestone path.

“I know it’ll be fine it’s all the new and changed things that scare me,” i sigh in response, looking over at his blue eyes that are filled with concern. “While we were gone, i had my workers do everything in their extensive power to make my-- soon to be our-- castle more suitable,” he says reassuringly.

“You’re too sweet, Michael,” i smile, leaning my head onto his shoulder. His free hand moves and wraps around me, pulling and keeping me close to him. After a few minutes, the horses came to a halt. Signalling we had arrived.

I sit back up and Michael moves to get out of the carriage. He moves to the back of the cab and pull our luggage from the back. I get out of the cab and immediately gawk at the kingdom.

The castle sat upon a large hill. It stood tall, i’d guess maybe at the highest point, a bout fifteen stories. Spokes of the castle had watch towers armed with flags that waved in the wind. An elegant bridge stood high, connecting the land to the castle that was built across the river.

A large forest surrounded the castle. Vivid green leaves contrasted against the dark colors of the castle’s walls. The sky was a beautiful blend of orange, pink, and blue from the sunset. The kingdom was pushed to the side. Small houses where the regulars lived and the necessary additions to keep a kingdom running.

Everything looked so much more luxurious than Elysium. The castle was so much bigger, the land was bigger and prettier. “You like what you see?” Michael says proudly as he walks up beside me. I pull off my sunglasses, perching the designer accessory on my head. “It’s truly beautiful,” i reply with a smile. 

“I know you hate them but we have a coronation ball tomorrow. A celebration for the new king and queen,” He says as he starts to lead me inside the large castle. “I’ll give you a tour of the grounds as soon as you want,” he adds on, waving to the guards who open the gates for us.

I notice how not a single soul roams the halls. It was dead. Silent. He carries our luggage through the halls, stopping at an elevator to click the up button. “There’s an elevator?” i ask in disbelief as the doors open. He nods, flashing me a proud grin. 

We walk into it, Michael clicking one of the gold buttons that reads ‘R5’. The elevator rides up, stopping after less than a minute on the floor he had clicked. When the doors open, i can’t help but stare. The walls were blood red and the floors were black tile. The ceilings were high and lined with fancy chandeliers that illuminated the long hallway. 

As we walk down the hallway, i notice the doors are black with intricate designs carved into the wood. At the very end of the hall, a grand double door that is bigger and higher than the rest is opened by an invisible force as we approach it. “The master. Our room,” he says as we walk through the high doorway.

The room was just huge. The walls were the same blood red and the floors were still the black tile. In the middle of the room, a king sized four poster bed. The frame was black and the sheets were a deep red. The same deep red on the silk sheets were on the curtains that adorned the windows. The windows looked over the kingdom. They were large and the only source of light in the room as of now.

A chandelier hangs in the middle of the room that remains off. Off to the side of the room, there’s a large dresser with a mirror stretching above it. On the wall across from the foot of the bed, a large fireplace is built into the wall. There’s a small seating area with black couches and next to that is a simple spiral staircase.

Michael sets our bags down as i roam the room. “Where do these steps lead to?” i ask him, running my hand over the cool metal of the stairs railing. “Glad you asked,” he grins before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

The stairs lead to a bathroom. The walls an off grey for a change and the floors a white tile instead of black. A large shower with glass walls and fancy showerhead on one side and a large white and gold clawfoot tub that could easily fit two. A large sink and vanity with fancy lights around the mirror is placed opposite of a small room that has just a toilet in it. 

“This is…” i trail off, my eyes roaming the room freely. “Everything you’ve ever wished for?” he finishes off for me, standing behind me as he watches me examine the room. “Close to it,” i agree as he sets his hands down on my waist and pulls me back to him so my back is pressed against his chest.

“I even got you an entire new wardrobe. One fit for a queen. All designer, of course,” He whispers into my ear, his lips grazing my skin. “All i ask of you, flower, is that you respect the rules and be compliant,”

“Rules? What rules?” i ask, turning to face him. “The basement is off limits and you are to never wander the forest. The rules are all for your safety,” he explains, running his hand up and down my side.

“What’s in the woods that makes it so unsafe?” i ask him with a smile, not buying that the patch of beautiful trees could be dangerous. “People get lost. Most walk in and never walk out,” he answers, his voice all too serious for my liking. 

“Okay… but why is the basement off limits as well?” i question, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighs softly right as a loud knock echoes through the door downstairs. It was almost too perfect of timing. He smiles tightly before turning and going down the stairs. I follow behind him, laying out on the bed as he answers the door.

“Yes, i’m aware,” he says to the person at the door. “Thank you, Ms. Mead” he says before closing the door. “What was that about?” i ask him, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him. “We must get ready now, Ily,” he says, walking over to the closet. He pulls open the door and i stand up and follow him into the room.

It was filled with dark and elegant clothes. One side was filled with dresses and other elegant clothing. While the other side is filled with suits and fancy outfits all of which are black or red. The back wall is filled with an array of heels and boots. Along with some smaller accessories such as purses, sunglasses, jewelry, and ties.

“This is our closet?” i ask incredulously as i look through the many hanging dresses. He hums in response, walking to me and picking out an all black dress. “I think you should wear this,” he says. I look at the dress he had chosen. It was a short dress with long sleeves and a sheer part that covered my shoulders and reached up to the neck. The bodice was tight and form fitting while the short skirt spread out in a perfect cone shape.

“Why are all the clothes either black or red?” i ask him, touching the dress he had chosen for me. “It’s my thing. Dark colors and fashion mix quite well, don’t you think?” he smiles widely as i take the dress from his hand. “If i look slutty in this, it’s on you,” i threat playfully before turning to leave. 

“Don’t forget the fishnets and boots!” he calls out behind me as i storms upstairs to the bathroom and prepare for the party tonight by showering.

``````````````

“Michael, i look like a slut,” i complain as i look at myself in the mirror. He shakes his head, grabbing the ribbon that goes with the dress and doing a simple bunny ears tie around my neck. “You look anything but. And plus, you’re seventeen and you’ve never dressed outside of modest,” he says, kissing my cheek before walking over to the bed so he can pull on his black dress shoes.

I run a comb through my now dry hair, unsure how to style it since my mother usually did that. I decide on just keeping it in it’s natural wavy state. Letting it lay loosely on my shoulders. He stands up and stalks over behind me, his head resting on my shoulder as our eyes meet in the mirror.

“Let’s go show the kingdom how insanely hot their new queen is,” he whispers into my ear with a shit eating grin. I chuckle, rolling my eyes as i set down my hairbrush. “I suppose if we have to…” i drawl on, feigning annoyance. He loops his arm in mine and leads me out of the room and to the ‘Throne Room’ as Michael calls it.

When we get there, i see it’s a large and extravagant room with four thrones at the back of the room. The two in the middle were the biggest. With red cushions and black wood outlining it in an intricate pattern. There were smaller thrones on either side that matched the same design as the big ones. I’m assuming those are for any children we may have.

The entire kingdom stands on two sides of the room. A large walking aisle between the two groups. The room had a high ceiling with skylights that let the sunlight beam in. The guards by the doors pulls it open all the way and Michael taps his shoes to the ground, sending a loud echo through the room. 

Everybody looks at us, the tap of his dull heel drawing their attention. His eyes scan the room. His head held high with perfect posture. He keeps his arm looped with mine as we walk to the front of the room where the thrones are. Apparently he took the thrones literally.

Once we reach them, his hand moves down to mine as he helps me sit in one of the larger ones. I smile softly at him, watching his smooth and seamless movements as he sits down. He leans back against the chair, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. 

He sighs softly, looking out at the people who await for him to speak. “As you all may know, we have a new queen being welcomed into this kingdom of ours,” he starts of, speaking loud with so much power behind his words. “She initially was meant to be queen of another kingdom but by my strong luck, i got to bring her to our place here on the other side of Fantasia,” he finishes off, flashing me a smile.

“I ask very small of you people, as i always have. So i expect that you respect your new queen with the utmost kindness or else i will know,” he threatens at the end, sending a glare to the listening people. “You will listen to her and to whatever it may be she tells you to do. One thing you know about me is i do not tolerate liars and rudeness. So i suggest you watch yourself,” he speaks with his hands, moving them smoothly with his words.

He exhales slowly, a small smug smirk on his lips. “Any questions?” he asks in a condescending tone as if it were more of a rhetorical question. The crowd stays silent. “You may leave the ballroom now,” he instructs dryly. As the people start filing out, he glances over at me.

“You think you’re going to like being queen, flower?” he asks me, reaching out and stroking my cheek softly. I feel myself smile from the kind gesture as i nod. “I like you being all intimidating to the people. It’s kind of hot,” i say with a lax shrug. He smirks, an evil look dancing across his face.

“I can say the same for you. Your short dress and those fishnets…” he sharply inhales, his eyes moving down to my body. I scoff, laughing softly. “We have a party to go to,” i say, standing up from the throne and walking down the steps of the platform the seats were on. “You coming?” i ask, not having to turning around to see if he’s following because i know he isn't.

I hear a shuffle behind me before the taps of his shoes approach behind me. He stops at my side, his steps syncing with mine as we walk out of the room.

``````````````

The celebration consisted of a lot of talking, dancing, drinking since i could here, and being stared at. Michael and i were now back to our room, getting ready for sleep since it was late in the night.

I pull the boots i wore off of my feet and stretch my back. “I feel like i’m in need of a good shower,” i say with a knowing smirk as i watch Michael loosen the tie from his neck. His eyes flicker up to mine, his lips sharing the same smirk i have on. “Oh really?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow.

I nod, biting my lip softly as i turn to go up the stairs to the bathroom. I reach the fancy and huge shower, turning the dial so it’s nice an hot before stripping out of my dress. As the dress pools to my feet, i smell the well known scent of Michael. He always smelled of roses with an indeterminable undertone to that smell that i could never quite place.

“Such a tease,” he says from behind me. I turn around slowly, my eyes meeting his once i’m fully turned around. I shrug before moving to get under the hot water. I watch him through the glass of the shower’s walls as he undresses and joins me.

He runs a hand down the curve of my back, giving me goosebumps. “Let’s see how brave you’ll be in a minute, my dear,”


	8. Evil Attracts Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Illyana take a trip to the Hotel Cortez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - he gets a blow job so beware :)

My first week at the castle i noticed some things. I kept a list at my desk of all the odd occurrences. Speaking of desk, Michael and i both had completely separate and equally huge offices all to ourselves. Both of which were black and red.

The first thing i noticed was him. He’d sleep with me in the bed, but he’d come in late and leave early right as i was waking up. During the day, it was rare i could find him. When i needed him, he was nowhere to be seen. When i didn’t need him, he was with me.

The halls were always empty. It was nothing like my old castle. Finding a single soul in these halls was damn near impossible. Every night at exactly 2:22 am i’d wake up. Every single night without fail. He always had his arm around me and he’d always grumble; “go back to sleep,” in his tired state. 

I never walked the halls after dark. The echoes of banging and screams would reverberate through the empty halls. It was the epitome of horrifying. The library was huge and grand. Filled to the brim was classic literature and nonfiction history books.

Every single book about the kingdom’s history always had the same pages ripped out. If i looked at the index, the pages that were missing were about the lineage of the kingdom. How history books about Elysium had pages about the Circe heir. Never once was the Langdon heir mentioned in the books.

“Illyana? Hello?” Michael says, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I leave my train of thought behind and look at Michael who was sitting at his desk trying to speak to me. “Yeah?” i ask absentmindedly.

“You have got to stop doing that, flower,” he says, tossing his pen onto his desk. I was sitting on the edge of his desk, my legs swaying loosely as i waited for him to finish his work. Whatever he did during the day, i was specifically told to not interrupt. “What were you saying?” i ask him, smoothing out the skirt i wore.

“I was saying my friend over in LA wants us to visit her. We’re going there tomorrow morning. Pack fancy clothing, my love,” he reiterates, resting a warm hand on my exposed thigh. “Really? Who’s your friend?” i ask with a childlike smile, excited to go to the states.

“Elizabeth. She owns a hotel in the city. I haven’t been in a while and she wants to meet you,” he elaborates. “A dear friend of mine. We go way back,” he adds on, his hand running slowly up my thigh and under my skirt.

“Okay. I’m going to go to the library to pass time. Bye,” i say as i hop off his desk and walk out the door.

```````````````

Michael needed help. Help from the only woman who would really know what to do. The woman who turned him. He had feelings for this girl. Real, human feelings. It made him feel weird. When they touched, he felt something other than the urge to drink her dry of her blood.

The downfall of bringing Illyana with him was the spirits in the Cortez. The vile and aggressive ghosts would spring at the chance to kill her. Specifically, James. He was a glutton for innocent people. It was his thing.

Contrary to what Illyana thinks, their meeting was anything but coincidental. He planned it. He knew how to win her over and draw her into his trap. But now that he had genuine feelings for this mortal, his plan was failing. Miserably.

The taxi drives Michael and i to the Cortez. The hotel his friend owns. We’ll be staying at the hotel for a few days as well.

As the yellow car pulls up to the hotel, i feel myself examining the place. Los Angeles was insanely beautiful. The city was large and bustling with people. The buildings were tall and fancy. The streets lined with businesses.

The Cortez has a neon sign outside of the rustic building that reads ‘Hotel Cortez’. Michael and i get out of the taxi, grabbing our bags before heading through the doors. The Cortez’s lobby was huge.

The walls were a gold color with huge pillars that held up the second floor balcony that overlooked the first floor. The carpet was red, gold, and black with red couches lining the middle of the room. The back of the room has a fancy staircase and off to the side there was a receptionist desk with a bald woman dressed in a green shimmery dress and had blocky eyeliner on.

“Ah, Michael!” She exclaims when she sees us. She walks around the receptionist desk, her heels clicking the floor as she pulls him into a hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” she smiles as she pulls him from the hug. Her eyes move to me, a look of subtle surprise on her face. “And who’s this young lady?” she asks him.

“My wife, actually. Liz, meet Illyana. Illyana, Liz Taylor,” he introduces us to each other. I smile politely, running a nervous hand through my hair. “Nice to meet you,” i greet the woman. “Same to you,” she replies with a kind and welcoming smile.

“The countess is ready for you in room 64 as always,” Liz says to him. “And she’s invited James along. He says he wants to meet your new bride,” she adds on in a quieter voice. Michael’s face falls, causing me to feel even more nervous.

“Really?” he asks in an incredulous sigh. Liz nods. Michael looks back at me with a forced smile. “Let’s get ready for the dinner, my love,” he says before leading us to the elevator.

````````````

I dress in a satin red dress that stops a little above my knee. It has a low neck so i pair it was a silver pendant necklace that matches the diamonds in my wedding ring. I put on a pair of matching red heels after i do my hair in a french bun. I put on some red lip gloss before i tell Michael i’m ready. 

His eyes scan my tight dress as we walk out of our room, making me feel nervous from the intensity of his stare. We get into the elevator and he clicks the appropriate floor for room 64. When the doors open, he holds my hand and leads me down the hall.

“I can hear the spirits in this place. All the innocent souls taken here,” i mutter to Michael as we stop in front of door 64. “You can tell? Interesting,” he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes as he knocks on the door.

A woman with platinum blond hair and beautifully designed makeup opens the door. Her red lips spread into a smile as she sees Michael. “Good to finally see you again, Michael,” she greets in a smooth tone. So much like his. “Pleasure to be here, Elizabeth,” he greets back. “Come in,” she says, opening the door wider.

As i walk into the room, i feel her eyes heavy on me. Examining me as Michael pulls out a chair for me to sit in. “Illyana, good to finally meet you,” she says with a wide smile as she sits at one end of the table that was filled with food. As i was about to speak, a loud voice sounds from the other end of the table.

“I was beginning to think my favorite prodigy would never return,” the voice says in a rich 20’s accent. My eyes move and meet his. The almost black color of his eyes boring into mine. “And you’ve brought a pretty young lady with you,” he adds on, his dark brown eyebrows raising. He had a thin mustache and black slicked over hair. He wore a suit with a colored ascot tied to his neck.

He lights a cigarette before walking over to me. He takes my hand that was resting on the table in his, bringing my gloved hand to his lips and kissing it gently. “James Patrick March. It’s always good to meet a new face,” he introduces himself.

“Illyana Circe,” i introduce in reply. “Ah,” he says, setting my hand back down before heading back to the end of the table and sitting down on a chair. Michael sits across from me, his crystal blue eyes filled with an unreadable look.

“Elizabeth, James,” he says the man's name venomously. “This is my wife, Illyana,” he says, his eyes mostly on Elizabeth when he talks. He must not like James much. “This is the countess. My friend of many, many years,” he adds on.

My eyes meet hers, confusion of my face. “Countess of what, exactly?” i ask her. She grins at me, a predatory grin. “I can be the countess of whatever you’d like,” she answers before sipping from her wine glass. I nod to myself, confused with the odd people i have met. 

“How do you guys know each other?” Ask to both James and The Countess. James speaks up first. “Michael here came to my hotel as a young boy. I taught him my ways for a while before setting him off to sea,” he says proudly, his dark eyes drawn to just me as he speaks.

“What ways?” i find myself asking. Michael sighs softly, looking down into his lap. James has a coy smirk, his eyes dancing with mischievous thoughts. “I--” James is quickly cut off by the silky tone of the Countess’ voice.

“His architecture skills. James built this hotel. Michael just wanted to be a designer when he grew up,” she finishes for the man, sending him a subtle glare. “Illyana, how did you meet Michael?” she asks, swirling her wine in her glass as she looks at me.

“At a ball for my kingdom. I was supposed to be finding potential princes to marry,” i answer with a smile, my eyes flickering to the blue of Michael’s. “I never understood monarchy. All too organized for me,” James says after a long puff on his cigarette.

The Countess and James share a long and odd look before Michael clears his throat. James and The Countess break their staring contest when James whistles loudly. “Yes, Mr. March?” A shaky femine voice says as she rushes into the room. “Ms Evers, we would like our food now,” he says to the red headed woman who wears an apron. “Yes, Mr. March,” she shakes her head before rushing back off to get the food.

The maid-- Ms. Evers-- comes back with the food. Setting a plate down in front of each of us. She walks around with a bottle of wine and refills all of our glasses. “Thank you,” i say to her. She shoots me a weird look before smiling. She moves and refills the Countess’ drink and then Michael’s lastly.

I sip at the alcohol given to me slowly. “So are you two in love?” James asks randomly, breaking the silence that filled the room heavily. I nearly choke on the wine, my eyes frantically meeting Michael’s. “No. Uh, not… not really,” he stammers out, nervously glancing at the Countess. I look over at James, noticing his weird look, I go back to looking down at my plate.

“So, Elizabeth, you have any new muses recently?” Michael asks with a quirked eyebrow as he sips at his wine. She smiles coyly before answering. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She remarks. I glance over at James to see him glaring very angrily at the two. This is like dinner with divorced parents.

The rest of the dinner was just awkward silences and oddly specific questions. At the end of the dinner, Michael and the Countess talk to each other at the side of the room as i wait patiently for them to finish.

“I always had this sort of skill to be able to see a person's aura,” James says from beside me, making me jump. When did he get there? “People’s auras are mostly red, green, yellow, orange. Never in my years, have i ever seen someone possess a white aura,” he continues on, holding a glass of some hard liquor.

“That boy hasn’t ruined you with his malicious tendencies yet, has he?” James inquires, his eyes meeting mine. I furrow my brows, confused by this conversation. “What kind of malicious tendencies?” i ask him. 

“Ah,” he says with an exhale before sipping at his drink. “Well then, my dear. Just ask him about the basement,” He says with an evil grin. “What basement?” i ask him further, each word he speaks confusing me more and more.

“He’ll know, darling, the evil ones always know,” he says with a wink before waltzing off out of the room. I stare blankly as i try to process. What if he has some torture chamber or if he disposes of dead bodies down there? I didn’t peg him as a murdering type but i guess things change.

“Flower, you ready to go back to our rooms?” Michael’s voice asks, snapping me from my trance. I take a small step back from him, smiling tightly. Michael looks at me oddly. He definitely knew i purposefully took a step back. I nod, crossing my arms over my chest uncomfortably. 

“James told you something, didn’t he?” Michael asks flatly, jumping right to the point. Avoiding eye contact, i nod. He sighs in annoyance. “What exactly did he say?” 

“To ask you about the basement,” i answer shyly, shuffling nervously. “What basement?” Michael asks, obviously fake confusion in his voice. “He said the evil ones always know, Michael. What’s in the basement of the castle?” i snap, getting irritated. I notice how James and The Countess are still watching our conversation. “Let’s go back to our room,” i huff, basically pulling him out of the room.

When we get to our room, i shut the door and lean against it, my arms crossed. “Cut the shit. Answer my question,” i say angrily at him as he sits down on the bed, awfully calm. “You know, ever since we got married you’ve become less royal like. You curse like a sailor,” he says with a cold smile.

“That’s not relevant. You’re stalling, That means you’re hiding something. What is it? Do you kill people to get your dick hard?” i say impatiently. He keeps that same cold yet smug smirk on his lips as he looks up at me.

“I think we both know i can get my dick hard without a little killing, princess,” He says in an obvious tone that annoys me even more. “So you do kill people?” i ask him, keeping my arms crossed over my chest.

“I never said that,” he protests arrogantly. “There is something going on in that goddamn basement and i deserve to know,” i demand walking away from the door and stopping in front of him at the edge of the bed. He looks up at me, his eyes meeting mine.

“No need to get so angry, little one,” he says in a soft and condescending tone. “I am not angry. I’m upset because my husband is a liar,” i object, running a tired hand over my forehead in annoyance. He stays silent, an evil glint in his eyes telling me he’s enjoying this. “You’re a fucking ass,” i insult, hoping he’ll say something. 

Boy, did i get something out of him.

He snaps his hand up and grabs at my neck roughly. He pushes me so that i’m laying on the bed and he’s kneeling on the mattress between my legs. “Let me be as clear as i know how to be; you will not fucking speak to me like i’m a goddamn child. And honestly, you’ve made me all too mad to let you off the hook. So, now, you’re going to apologize to me,” he growls lowly, his eyes a dark shade of evil blue as he grins devilishly at my shocked expression.

With my heartbeat drumming quickly and my breathing rapid and uneven, i manage to choke out a few words from below his rough grip on my throat. “H-How?” i ask.

He lets out a small exhale, the evil and clearly sadistic smirk never leaving his lips. “I’m glad you asked,” he says lowly before pulling me by my neck so i’m sitting up on the edge of the bed. “Don’t move. Not even an inch,” he instructs. I nod, looking up at him hopelessly as he stands from the bed.

He removes his hand from my neck so he can undo his belt and the buttons to his pants. I swallow thickly as he pulls the belt from his pants and reaches around my back to grab my hands. He pulls my wrists together and loops the belt around them tightly. “Now… you can’t do fucking anything to defend yourself,” he teases, moving his lips to my ear. “You’re useless,” he whispers before standing straight and pulling his pants off. 

He stands so that his prominent bulge is directly in front of my face. “Might as well put those pathetic, slutty lips to some good use, hm?” He adds on darkly, his voice raspy and just above a whisper. I nod pathetically, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He smirks, pulling my hair back loosely in his hand. He yanks my hair back so my head is angled up at him. “Beg,”

I let out a whine part from his word and part from how roughly he is pulling my hair. “Michael… please?” i moan out. “Ah ah ah,” he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “You know better than that, princess,” he says patronizingly.

Swallowing thickly, i sigh softly before giving in to him. “Please… daddy,” i beg softly. He hums in approval, a cocky smirk on his lips. “I bet you want your daddy’s cock in your mouth, don't you? You want me to fuck your face until tears are streaming down your face,” He continues to speak, making the dull throb between my thighs grow so much more.

“I can practically smell the arousal coming off of you. You disgust me,” he snarls, looking down at me with his icy blue eyes that make a shiver go through my body. “Please, daddy. It’s all i want,” i keep begging desperately. 

Next thing i know, a sharp sting on my cheek makes me inhale sharply. “I didn’t say you could speak,” he snaps at me. I ignore the sharp throb on my cheek and look down at his bulge that is right in front of my face.

He notices and slips his boxers off of his hips, his hard dick right in front of my face. His hand stays gripping my hair, holding the back of my head firmly in his palm. “C’mon. I know you know what to do,” he says in, totally surprisingly, a condescending voice. Flashing him a weary look, i move my head forward and start by licking the tip.

He lets out a low groan, bucking his hips forward. I carefully move my head further down onto his dick, letting it touch the back of my throat. “Fuck, princess,” he lets out a sharp exhale. The hand holding my hair tightens, pulling roughly at the root.

I use the small amount of knowledge i have and continue to suck his dick. He lets out some of the sexiest moans i think i’ve ever heard as his tip repeatedly hits the back of my throat. “Shit, let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,” he groans, his hand stopping me from bobbing my head like i was.

My teary eyes meet his as he starts to thrust his dick into my mouth roughly. I gag at first, my mouth packed full of his length. Tears stream down my cheeks as he continues his hard thrusts. He moans lowly, the noise vibrating through his body. “God your mouth feels so good,” he pants, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he fucks my mouth mercilessly.

I moan softly, squeezing my thighs together to get some sort of relief. His grip on my hair tightens, causing me to cry out. Of course, the cry was muffled from his cock in my mouth. With one last breathy ‘fuck’, he cums in my mouth. I feel his body shudder as his cum shoots into my mouth. “Don’t swallow,” he demands. I nod as he pulls out of my mouth.

I close my mouth but i don’t swallow his cum like he told me to. He pulls his boxers and pants back up before gripping at my jaw, pulling my mouth open. He checks in my mouth to see if his salty cum was still in there. He smirks to himself, letting go of my jaw roughly. “What a good cum holder,” he praises dryly as he moves to untie my hands from his belt.

He lets my hands free and i immediately rub my red wrists. “Swallow,” he instructs and i do as told, swallowing his load. “I’m going to take a shower,” he says as he starts to walk off. I whine from his negligence to let me cum as i wipe the tears from my cheeks.

“Oh, and here’s a throat drop,” he tosses me a small Halls and i scoff before putting it into my mouth since my throat did hurt.


	9. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Illyana go to a club in Downtown LA

No matter how rude or rough he was during sex, he always gave me the best after care. After he destroyed my throat, he came back to bed and held me while we fell asleep. He rubbed my back as he held me close to his chest. He held me like he never wanted to let me go.

“Flower, wake up,” he whispers in my ear. “I wanna show you the city,” he adds on, a smile evident in his voice. I pull myself from his chest groggily, rubbing my eyes as the bright sunlight beams in through the window. He watches my face closely as i smile, slowly understanding his words as i really wake up.

“Mm, i love channeling my inner tourist,” i joke, running my hand up his arm. “Well you make a really sexy tourist,” he retorts with a boyish smile that could melt any girl's heart. He moves and presses butterfly kisses down my cheek and over my neck. I giggle softly, running my hand down his exposed back.

“You always smell so good,” he says into my neck before pulling his head back up. “It’s probably my favorite thing i like about you,” he says in a (hopefully) joking voice. I fake offense. “The way i smell is your favorite thing about me?” i ask him, moving my hand so it’s resting on his shoulder.

“Of course. Your obviously not beautiful or all too kind or the best person ever,” he shakes his head, a joking smile on his lips. “That last one is a little iffy but… i’ll take the rest,” i say with a casual shrug. “Well, i never lie so, put the pieces together,” he replies before kissing me softly. I place my hand on his cheek, pulling him closer to me.

“I thought you said you were showing me the city, not the inside of your mouth,” i mutter into his lips. He huffs softly before pulling away, a dramatic look of disappointment on his face. “Fine,” he sighs before trudging out of bed. “Well then get dressed. Maybe we could have a little fun tonight,” he says with a wink before going into the bathroom.

``````````````

I channeled my true inner tourist. Correct that, my true inner rich tourist. Michael bought me anything i wanted. Which consisted of primarily designer clothes. He said his queen deserved nothing less than excellence. I hated how much money this man had.

We got back to our hotel room around nine that night, not exactly ready to end our night. We sit on the bed, trying to agree on what to do. “A club. I know this great one down--” he tries to suggest.

“No. No, no, no. Nope. I don’t and wont go to a club,” i quickly stop the idea, giving him a bored look. He sighs, frowning at my adamant denying. “You need to take away your party and club virginity. It’s an LA rite of passage,” he says, standing from the bed and walking over to the dresser and fixing his hair in the mirror above it.

“Michael,” i sigh, rubbing my eyes in irritation. “If it’ll get you quiet, i guess i can go,” i reason, earning an excited ‘yes!’ from him. I chuckle, standing up and searching through the bags we had collected from shopping for a dress.

After a few moments, i settled on high waisted and tight bell bottom jeans with a long sleeved white shirt tucked into it. I put on a Gucci belt and basic white sneakers. For accessories, my wedding ring and some small hoop earrings. For my hair, i curl it loosely like always. Once i’m finished, Michael’s eyes take their sweet time to scan my body. “Wow,” he says with an exhale, his eyes glued to the curves of my body.

“No flirting with other guys,” he warns, his voice dead serious. “I would never. But the same goes to you,” i reply, kissing his cheek softly. “Actually, Elizabeth wanted me to give you this. She says she thinks it’ll look good on you,” he says, handing me a small red box.

Giving him a suspicious look, i pull the lid off and notice a claw ring. It was silver and jeweled with what i assume are real diamonds. The ring covers your finger from your first knuckle up and closes in a sharp, metallic point. I run my finger over the tip, flinching when it pierces my skin. “It goes on your pointer finger,” he says as i pull it from the box.

I slide it onto my right hand’s pointer finger as he said. Perfect fit. How did she know my ring size? “It’s beautiful. And dangerous,” i add on with a chuckle as i examine the diamond claw. I move the sharp tip up to his jaw and run it down the sharp bone. He hums lowly, his eyes stuck on mine as i bite my lip. “Let’s go,” i smile, turning and heading out of the room.

We walk down the halls arm in arm as usual, feeling the presence of the spirits stuck here all around us. The elevator takes us to the lobby and we walk to the doors of the Cortez. Michael wore black skinny jeans with tears in them and a Nirvana tee shirt tucked loosely into the pants. He wore his usual rings. His wedding ring, his ring that was in the shape of a knife and really sharp, and a deep red diamond one that was always really cold on my skin. He wore leather jacket loose on his shoulders and a chain draped from the loop of his pants to his pocket.

We hailed a taxi and he gave the man directions to the club. Club Velvet Room. Supposedly the best club around. When we arrived, there was a long line down the sidewalk to get in and a real big bouncer letting the people in one at a time. We get out and he leads me to the front of the line, cutting everyone off.

“Name?” the strong man asks in a bored tone. “Langdon,” Michael responds with his usual smug smirk. The man’s face changes from bored to an odd look of fear. “Yes, right in here, sir,” he quickly nods, pulling the velvet rope from the hook so we can walk into the club. Michael nods at the man as we walk through the door

“Okay, that was a mix of hot and cool,” i say as we enter the loud club that is filled with sweaty drunk people. He just continues smirking, loving how much power he holds over so many people. And to be honest, i loved it too.

The song playing is Super Freak by Rick James as he and i walk into the heart of the club where all the people are. It felt like all eyes were on us. Like all the people in this place knew us. Knew him. People resumed their dancing to the upbeat song as Michael ordered us some shots.

I pick up the small glass, sniffing at the clear liquid. “What’s this?” i ask him. He chuckles at my lack of knowledge, picking up his own glass. “Vodka. It’ll get you messy drunk if done right,” he say with an evil grin. “Cheers,” he adds on, clinking our glasses. I screw my eyes shut as i down the drink.

The vodka burns my throat, making me almost gag from the horrible taste. “Fuck! That taste like death,” i say, smacking my lips together in disgust. Michael laughs inhaling sharply as his face contorts in disgust as well. “It isn’t the best but it gets the job done,” he shrugs, giving the glasses to the bartender so he can refill them. “One more and then we dance,” he says. I nod hesitantly as the man give us another round of shots.

We slam them back, i cough and he just breathes deeply. He grabs my hand and takes the glass out of my other before pulling me to the dancefloor. ‘The Way You Make Me Feel’ By Michael Jackson plays as we maneuver through the crowd to a relatively empty spot to dance in.

Once we get to one, He rests a hand on my hip as i start to move my hips to the beat. He looks down at me, his crystal blue eyes dusted over by the flashing lights of the club. We dance together, my arms wrapped around his neck as he holds me by my hips.

Just kiss me baby  
And tell me twice  
That you're the one for me  
The way you make me feel

He and i sing along to the lyrics, having heard this song a million times because of its popularity. He holds me close to him, as if i was going to run away from him or something. His hands move with my hips as i dance to the music.

You really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone

I moan softly as his hands travel to my ass, squeezing it tightly as he continues to watch the way my hips move to the beat. We dance to the rest of the song, the alcohol making everything feel so much more fun than usual.

When the song fades out, he drags me away and orders us more shots. “No… i don’t want more of that gasoline,” i whine like a child as he hands me another shot glass. “Oh, calm down. This is tequila. Even better,” he says with a grin that tells me it's even worse.

I shoot him a glare as he counts us off. When he gets to one, we both slam back the nasty liquid. I cough, of course. The disgusting and fiery liquid leaving a trail of fire down my throat. “Whoo!” He exclaims, shaking his head quickly in some way to soothe the burn.

“Another?” He asks with a mischievous quirk to his eyebrow. I nod, feeling the small amount of alcohol going straight to my head, making me dizzy. “Lightweight,” he scoffs as he hands me another tequila shot. We down them before going back to the dance floor.

‘Heart of Glass’ by Blondie plays as we get onto the area filled with people who grope each other. “I fucking love this song!” I shout over the music as the intro plays. “I know!” he shouts back as i accidentally bump into a girl. She whirls around, clearly drunk.

“Oh my god! You’re like, so pretty!” She slurs, her reddened eyes scanning me as she smile drunkenly. I’m too tipsy to not reply. “So are you! I love your hair!” I compliment her beautifully crimped blond hair.

“Aw thanks! You come here alone?” we continue to speak as we both simultaneously dance around to the music. Michael just gone. “No, i came here with my husband!” i say, chuckling when i say ‘husband’. She squeals, jumping a little as she smiles. “Husband! You look so young!” she notes. I nod, smiling lazily as i feel hands rest on my hips. I turn and see Michael behind me.

“Speak of the devil,” I joke, as i move and pull him beside me. “This is him!” i say to the girl who watches with a childlike smile from her drunken state. “He’s so pretty…!” She draws out the word, still jumping to the music. “Hey, wanna do some body shots with my girlfriend and i?” she asks, moving from jumps to moving her hips smoothly.

I nod before Michael can say anything and she drags me-- and in turn, Michael-- away to the tables that are off to the side of the room. “Wait! I don’t even know your name!” the girl slurs as we get to a table. “Oh, i’m Illyana and this is Michael,” i introduce, my own words slurred.

She smiles widely, running and hand over her sweaty forehead. “Ah, i love your name! I’m Janie and my friend is Beatrix,” she says as i feel a new person beside me. “There she is!” Janie squeals as she goes into her friend’s arm for a hug. “I thought i lost you!” She says to Beatrix. “Oh, no. I found this guy who is really hot a-and i’m probably going to end up going home with him,” The brunette explains, glancing at Michael and i. “New people?” she asks, her eyes primarily on Michael.

“Yep! Bea, meet Illyana and Michael,” she says our names in a sing song voice. Beatrice barely looks at me, keeping her eyes primarily on Michael. “Pleasure,” she says in a clearly trying to be seductive voice.

I loop my arm with his, holding him close to me. He smirks down at me, noticing my sudden jealousy. “Yeah, he’s my husband,” i say with extra emphasis to get the point across. “Well it don’t bother me,” she says with a shrug. I feel myself glare at her as Janie sets down a bottle of vodka, a bowl of lime wedges, and a salt shaker.

“Who’s going first?” She asks, holding the bottle of vodka in her hand with a grin. I glance at Michael and Beatrice before volunteering. “I will,” i say, stepping forward to her. She smiles, squealing in excitement. “Here’s how it works for you virgins; we do it in the collar bone and after you drink it, you lick the salt from their chest and take the lime from the person's lips,” Beatrice explains to us. “Pick your partner,” she adds on.

I look between the three. I could choose Michael and be boring. i could choose Janie whole would probably be more fun. Or, i could chose Beatrice and be boring as well. “Janie,” i say, pointing to the drunk blond. She jumps up and down before pulling the thin strap of her tight tank top off her shoulder so it drapes on her arm.

She sits on the table so we’re a little more even as i remain standing. As i grab the bottle of vodka, i glance back at Michael who stands with a satisfied smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. I wink at him before taking the lid off of the bottle and tossing it aside. Beatrice gives Janie a lime wedge and shakes some salt at the base of her neck on her chest.

I pour some vodka into the dip of her collarbone careful not to spill it. Michael moves to behind her so he can watch at a better view. Of course, in turn, Beatrice stands next to him. I give Janie one last look before i drink the alcohol from her collarbone. I keep my eyes on Michael’s as i do so, teasing him as i hum softly into her skin, causing her to giggle. After swallowing, lick the stripe of salt from her chest and take the lime from her lips.

When i do so, i make sure to brush her lips against mine, teasing as always. I pull back with the lime in my mouth, biting at it before discarding the rind. I smile proudly as they clap, Michael’s clap a little slower than the others. “I’d be lying if i said that wasn’t hot,” Bea comments from behind the table, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig from it.

Janie is all giggles as she stands up, her cheeks are deep red. “Your turn, darling,” i say as i move beside Michael against the wall. He shoots me a dangerous look before moving and taking the bottle from Bea. “Sit,” he tells Bea, grabbing the salt shaker as she puts a lime in her mouth.

She pulls her top off completely since it was a close neck line type shirt. Leaving her in her small lacy bralette and her jeans. Michael’s eyes meet mine as he pour the vodka into her collarbone, teasing me with a wink as he went down and drank the vodka he had poured. I bite my lip, holding in any sign of arousal he may pick up on.

He licks the salt from her chest before taking the lime from her lip. I didn’t get to see if they kissed or not. Which only fueled my jealousy. He stood back up and Bea put her shirt back on. “Illyana. I think Bea should be the one who does a shot off your body,” Michael suggests in a cocky voice, waving the bottle of vodka in front of my face. I shrug, glancing at Bea as she takes the bottle.

I hop onto the table, pulling my shirt off since it was long sleeved. I watch as Bea’s eyes scan my perfectly fitted deep red lingerie bra that leaves little to the imagination. She smirks before setting everything up on me. She drinks the vodka from my collarbone, her lips touching my warm skin deliciously, causing an unwanted moan to leave my mouth.

She licks the salt from my chest before her lips move to mine to take the lime from between them. I’m shocked when she ignores the lime and kisses me flat out. Her soft lips flush to mine as she kisses me. As she pulls back, she takes the lime with her.

“Ta-da!” She says as she takes the lime from her mouth. "Yeah, we should go. Don't want to be out too late," Michael interrupts, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me out of the door. "What was that for?" I ask him as we get back outside of the club. "I don't like what's mine being touched like that. She was too handsy and you're mine," he says, hailing a taxi. "Huh, possessive much?" I scoff, pulling my arm from his hand as a taxi pulls up to the curb. "We'll finish and get trashed at another club but I don't like those girls," he reasons, getting into the cab.

I follow behind him, getting into the cab as he gives the driver directions. "The Dream Room?" I ask him as I over heard him say the name of the club. "It's cheesy, yes. But it has the best hard liquor," he replies, leaning back in the seat as the taxi drives to the location. "Let's have fun then." I say.


	10. Promised Me Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana finds out more about Michael from James while Michael talks to his former lover.

Hangovers fucking suck.

I woke up feeling like i had been bashed in the head with a hammer before being run over repeatedly. I groan, rolling over onto Michael’s chest beside me. I listen to the steady beat of his heart and the even breathes he takes. 

His arm lazily slings over my shoulder, pulling me in closer to him. “Feels like hell, doesn’t it?” he says, his voice rough and raspy from sleep. “Worse. If that’s possible,” i reply, cuddling close to his chest. “But last night was fun. A lot of alcohol. But nonetheless, fun,” i add on, my arm resting on his chest as i trace his collarbone. 

“When do we leave here?” I ask him, looking up at his red eyes and pale skin. “Tonight. Nine o’clock,” he answers, his hand running through my messy hair. I still wore my makeup from the night before but to be comfortable, undressed and put on one of Michael’s tee shirts. “You should go to the Blue Parrot Lounge tonight. Liz is the bartender and she is quite a character. She’s new but, i love her,” he suggests, his voice still raspy from his sleep.

“I think i’ll take you up on that,” i reply, my finger running down his chest and drawing figure eights on his abdomen. “I’ll have to leave you on that, though. Elizabeth wants to talk to me and god knows how long that could take,” he says, his chest vibrating with his words.

“Bummer,” i say, sitting up from the bed. My internal clock telling me it was a little before ten in the morning. I walk over to our bags of new clothes, bending over enough so my ass is exposed from the coverage of his shirt. I know he’s watching me as i grab a set of lingerie from the bag and an Armani dress that is as elegant as it is expensive.

“Tease,” he scoffs from the bed as he stands up. I roll my eyes as i move to go to the bathroom to shower. He walks by me and slaps my ass in the process. “Really?” i say flatly as i turn to look at his grinning face. He shrugs, making me scoff at him.

``````````````

I sit at the Blue Parrot Lounge’s bar with Liz, her behind the counter making me a martini. “Here you go,” Liz says as she sets down a ginger ale in front of me. “Thank you,” i say, sipping at the soda.

“So, you and Michael?” She says, drying off a glass. I nod slowly. “Yep,” i reply, popping the ‘p’. I hear her sigh softly, her lips pressed into a tight line. As she’s about to speak, she stops in her tracks and i feel someone next to me. “A cognac, Cleopatra,” The voice of James says beside me, his loud and accented voice startling me.

Liz nods, moving away quickly to get him his drink. “I’m glad to see you’re still here,” he says from the bar stool next to me as i sip at my martini. All i do is nod in response. “I’m happy to hear of yours and Michael’s marriage. It takes a lot for something like that to work,” he says with a hint of a grudge behind his voice.

“But i don’t think you know what you have gotten yourself into,” he says, grabbing the drink Liz had set down and taking a drink from it. He turns to me, his dark eyes meeting mine. “Nor do i think you know your husband all that well,” he adds on, his face serious and his voice low like he was being honest.

I just chuckle, shaking my head as i bring the cup to my lips. “You really like your theatrics, don’t you?” i joke, sipping from my drink. “Ah, well, i wish i were into the theatrics, my dear. Because i may be evil but your husband, he’s a few steps above where i am,” he says with a cold smirk that sends unwanted chills down my spin.

“You’re evil?” i ask incredulously. “You barely look like a good representation of a killer in a movie. No less a killer in real life,” i say with a bored look. He chuckles shortly, barely even a chuckle. More like just a harsh exhale.

“He was my first project. The first aimless kid who came to this hotel looking for answers. I could taste the darkness of his heart. His pure black soul. No room for love, remorse, compassion. I showed him my ways. He listened and did as i said wonderfully. Going beyond my expectations. That was, until the Countess got a hold of him,” he explains, pausing to sip at his cognac.

“She turned him. They dated for maybe a year but, Michael still knew what he was destined to do. What i had been teaching him about for so long. To continue the legacy and build a magnificent place where he could successfully do his crimes,” James speaks but i just watch him with a bored look.

“His castle. The one you live in. That is my legacy. My thoughts. My ideas. My chutes and ladders. My dead end hallways. And my chambers. You can’t erase the evil of a soul. The best you can do, is teach one how to hide the evidence so that they can do what they do better,” James speaks lowly as if someone would hear, his eyes never once leaving mine.

“I don’t buy it,” i say, pushing my empty martini glass away from me for Liz to get. “Hm,” is all he says, his eyes void of emotion and his lips curled in an evil sneer. “Why don’t you come with me, then?” he proposes, standing from his seat and flipping his cane around in his hand. 

I shrug, knowing if he tries to kill me i could just use my magic. I stand up and fix my dress quickly. “Why not?” I say. He smiles, letting out a small exhale. “Come, my dear,” he says, starting to walk away. I follow him to the elevator and he clicks the button for which floor we’re going to.

When the doors open, he leads me down a drab hallway and into room ‘64’. He opens the door for me and i skeptically walk in. He leads me further into the room and stops at a door. “This… is my black closet. Filled with some of my greatest feats,” He says, a smirk on his lips as he opens the door.

The room was pitch black. I couldn’t see a thing. He grabs a candle and lights it, illuminating only a little bubble around us. He leads me into the room, the candle lighting up the things on the wall.

“All of my trophies for my accomplishments. My pride and joy. Right next to the Ten Commandments,” He says, glancing over his shoulder to look at me. “Give me your hand so you don’t trip,” he says, reaching his free hand out for me. I grab it since it is literally pitch black in here and all i can see are shadows.

His hand was cold, oddly cold. He stops at a lion’s head, smiling proudly at the “trophy” as he called it. On the plaque under it, it had a date. ‘June 6th, 1921’ it read. I look over at him suspiciously.

“These aren’t yours. It says 1921. You look maybe thirty. Not eighty,” i say, causing the grin on his lips to widen. “That’s where you are wrong, my dear,” he says. “I’m sure with your witch abilities you can tell i have an absence of energy. You can’t feel the life in me. That’s because there is none. You see, i’m a ghost,” he explains.

Now that he points it out, i cant feel his energy. I can’t feel his emotions or feel his presence as well as an alive human. He chuckles shortly at my shocked and confused face. “No, no. That’s not true. I’m talking with you-- i’m touching your hand that isn’t… that isn’t how it works,” i start to deny, stepping back away from him.

“You know i’m not lying. You know the supernatural is real. You know the truth, darling,” he says. I shake my head once again and turn to leave the ‘black closet’ as he called it. I leave room 64 and walk down the hall quickly. 

I get into the elevator and rapidly click the second floor button. The doors close awfully slowly but soon enough, i’m in the Blue Parrot Lounge. I sit down at the bar, out of breath and afraid. Liz looks at me with a flat expression. “I should’ve told you to never go with that man. He is pure trouble,” She says, tsking softly.

“Is everybody here dead?” i ask her, fear coursing through my veins. “No. A few are. I’m not. The Countess, her new squeeze Ramona, Michael. They’re alive. James, he died February 25th, 1930. Killed himself because he was caught after killing over three hundred people. He built this hotel in 1926 and built it so he could kill people easily. He always said no body, no crime. If he discarded of the corpses in a sleek way so no one would be the wiser, he would be an innocent man to the public eye,” She explains quickly as if she has heard it a million times.

“What happened between him and Michael?” i ask her, scared of her answer. “Honestly, honey, i don’t know. That was before my time,” She shrugs. I exhale slowly, a shaky exhale that shows my fear. “I have to go find him,”

Meanwhile in The Countess’ Penthouse….

“Elizabeth?” Michael calls out as he knocks on her door. She opens the door for him, her red lips curled into a grin. “Glad you made it. I was afraid you would’ve left with your wife,” she says, leading him to the couches in the middle of the room.

Michael sits down as Elizabeth pours them some drinks. “I know you came down here for help. The question is; what did you do this time?” She says, handing him a glass and sitting on the couch across from him. Michael sighs, sipping at the alcohol she had gotten him.

“Illyana. The plan i initially had-- where i married her and used her for her blood-- i can’t do that anymore,” He says, stuttering over his words. The Countess watches him with a cool grin, swirling the drink in her cup as she crosses her legs.

“You have feelings for the girl. Love, maybe,” she says, making him snap his head up at the mention of love. “How do you know? Is it that obvious?” He asks nervously, his eyes barely meeting hers. She shrugs, running her red acrylic nail over her lip.

“I can taste it on you. The feeling of love is too sweet. Like a combination of many candies. I never cared much for it,” She describes, making Michael sigh in frustration. “We all know how a relationship will end when it’s between an afflicted and a mortal, Michael,” she says, her tone serious, making him feel like he’s in trouble.

“I know, i know. But i’ve been controlling my urges. I haven’t even bit her during sex or anything. And-and i can hear her heartbeat all the time and her blood smells so good and so sweet-- but, i haven’t done anything. And that’s what matters,” he rambles desperately, trying to prove a dead end point.

“You say that until one day, you’re so thirsty and the only person around is her,” She says, watching him as he fiddles nervously with his glass. “Trust me, i can taste it, too. Her blood is so rare it would a hell of a time to be able to drink it,” she adds on laxly. 

“What if she finds out about…” he trails off, giving her a look saying he doesn’t want to say it. The Countess nods, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. “I can’t justify that for you. Using your magic for evil. But she wont find out,” she reassures.

“My magic is evil. All dark magic and shit,” he huffs, tapping his ring lightly against his glass. “If i knew she was that close to her father, i wouldn’t have done it. You told me girls like their mother’s more,” he say pointing an accusing finger at The Countess.

“Eh,” she shrugs, not caring she misinformed him. “Do you think James told her about me? About what he and i did together?” He asks her, still nervous about everything.

“Probably. But knowing young girls like her, she’s most likely naive and barely believes he’s dead. Let alone believing in a calmer version of vampires,” She replies, standing up and refilling her empty glass.

“What if she deserves to know about me? To know about all my killings and my tutoring from James and how i’m technically seventy years old but i’m immortal. That i drink blood and my castle is used for murder. Doesn’t she deserve to know?” He starts speaking quickly, his nerves getting the better of him. He stands up and walks towards Elizabeth, leaning against the small table where the drinks are.

“The only way you should tell her about all of that, is if you think she’ll handle it well. Or, if you want to turn her, too,” She adds on the last part with a sly glance at him. “No. No, no, no, no. Absolutely not,” he quickly denies, shaking his head. “I’m not putting her through that,”

“You have two options here; Option A, you kill her and cover it up with your magic like you did the real king and queen of Luxuria. Or Option B, you turn her,” The Countess says, her eyes threatening and dead on Michael’s.

Michael nods, swallowing thickly in fear. “Now go find her. She went off with James, i bet you. He’ll never stop trying to either seduce her or tell her all your dark little secrets,” she says, pointing her finger to the door. He nods again before setting his glass down and leaving.

“Always fun to see you, Elizabeth,” He jokes as he leaves her penthouse to find Illyana. 

`````````````

We sat on his private jet, heading home from Los Angeles. His hand was resting on my thigh, his finger drawing small circles on my exposed inner thigh. Goosebumps break out on my skin involuntarily as he messes with me. “I love it when you wear short skirts,” he says, his eyes glued on my exposed legs.

I chuckle, rolling my eyes as i lean my head onto his shoulder. “Did you have fun in LA?” he asks me, his hand still messing with my thigh. I nod. “It was fun,” i say.

“I know James can be a little weird and creepy sometimes but he’s just not from our time,” he says, his thumb drawing circles on my inner thigh. “You mean he’s a murderer from the 20’s? Because i know, sadly,” i say with a dry chuckle. Michael clicks his teeth, a short sigh leaving his lips.

“Yeah… i would’ve told you sooner but i was afraid you’d freak out,” he tries and justifies. “You’re probably right,” i agree, moving so that my back was against the arm of the couch we sat on and my legs were on his lap. He runs his hand up and down my leg, enjoying how my skin breaks out in goosebumps from his light touch.

I lean over the edge of the couch and grab a pack of cigarettes from the small table. I take one out and hand the pack to Michael who was motioning for me to give it to him. He pulls the lighter from his pocket and lights his up, puffing on it as i lean forward for him to light mine.

His eyes meet mine as he lights the cigarette i hold loosely to my lips. Once it’s lit, i inhale the smoke and blow it onto his face. He smiles, breathing my excess smoke in. He keeps one hand on my leg, drawing small circles as he smokes his cigarette.

“What did you and The Countess talk about?” i ask him, looking into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. “We were just catching up. I hadn’t spoken to her in a few months so there was stuff to talk about,” he answers, flicking his ash.

“How did you two meet?” i ask next, trying to get some answers that were left open by James. “I stayed at the hotel and she saw me and liked me, i guess,” he shrugs casually. 

“What about James? How do you know him?” i continue, unsatisfied with his half assed answer. He sighs softly, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray beside him. “What’s with all the questions?” He asks, looking at me with a bored look.

“What’s with all the lies?” i snap back quickly, flicking my ash in his direction purposefully. 

“James told me some… interesting things about you, Michael,” i say, raising my eyebrows tauntingly at him. “I don’t know what James has done and i don’t know the range of his murder but he did say that you were more evil than him. My question is, how evil are you?” I finish off, putting out my cigarette.

I can see the fear in his eyes. The nerves that if he told me the truth, i’d leave him. I pull my legs from his lap and keep my scrutinizing look on him. “I did some fucked up shit when i was younger but i’m nowhere near as evil as that man. I never fucked a dead body or murdered people for no reason,” he quickly defends, the fear melting to anger even quicker than his defense.

“So what did you do, then?” i ask him, crossing my arms over my chest. He huffs, looking away in annoyance. “I had more than a petty motive to killing. I had a reason,” he says, his voice raising in anger.

“Oh really? What could possibly be a good motive for killing?” i ask him, my voice leveling with his in anger. “To clean the world of the shitty people! That’s a good motive. I killed those fucking pedophiles, and killers, and sex offenders. People who got off the hook for any type of hate crime. Illyana, you've got to believe me,” he explains, saying my name softly and void of any anger that was there prior.

I shake my head, standing from the small couch on the jet and i go to walk away only to be stopped by him grabbing my hand. “Flower, please,” he begs softly. I feel my face soften as i notice the look in his eyes. The look that says he’s holding on by a thread and what i say next could fray that thread. That he was one step away from sliding down a slippery slope.

“How do i know you aren’t going to hurt me, too?” i ask quietly, letting him keep his grip on my hand. He shakes his head, sniffling softly. “I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I-I don’t know how to do this… whole thing. I’ve never felt this way before,” he says, looking down at the ground and letting go of my wrist. I had never seen him this vulnerable before. Ever.

“You've got to stop lying to me. The truth can’t be that scary,” I finally say with a soft sigh. I see the sadness in his eyes dissipate as he smiles weakly. I move and sit back next to him, opening my arms for him. He immediately moves and wraps his arms tightly around my waist, resting his head on my chest.

“I just don’t want you to leave me,” He mutters into my chest. I rest my chin on his head, enjoying his smell of lemons and roses. “I won’t. We’re married and we are supposed to rule a kingdom together. I can’t really leave you,” i joke, chuckling lightly.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy with me. I don’t want you to think you’re stuck with me or forced to be with me,” he says, his body shuddering softly as he sniffles. I pet his hair, holding him close to me and letting him cry into my chest.

“Michael…” i say after a little bit. He pulls from my chest and i place my hands on his cheeks. “I would never do that. So stop thinking the worst. Because i really, really like you,” i comfort, wiping his tears with my thumbs.

“I really, really like you, too,” he says back, his voice shaky. I smile softly and pull him back into my chest, letting him calm down.


	11. Then Put Me Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even weirder for Illyana at Michael's castle as the people around her become less lively. Michael finds her diary where she documents every odd finding at his castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - female receiving oral and fight scene that could be triggering

The next day, i was roaming the land which i had yet to be able to do. It was beautiful outside as always. The sky was a bright blue with not a cloud in sight.

Behind the castle on the plateau of the hill was a garden. The entrance was a bush with a little entryway carved into it. Small multi colored flowers hidden in the bright green foliage. The pathway was made of mossy cinders that went in a parallel pattern all the way along the garden.

Past the entryway was a wide open space with hexagon shaped hedges that were flat to the ground. The inside was carved out and was filled with variations of flowers. Fir trees that were perfectly trimmed and all unison in color and height were planted in the inner circle of the hexagon.

The very middle of the ground was a water fountain. The crystal clear water running through the mechanism and pooled in the bottom dish. Small fairy statues were scattered around, all of them having at least one butterfly by it.

I walk further down the pathway, running my hands over the variations of bushes and trees that surround me. A small little arch bridge maybe only two steps big crosses over a small stream that runs under it. At the end of the stream is a small drop off, most likely serving as a waterfall. 

The stream was surrounded by small rocks that made the stream bigger. A large tree fanning over the area with vibrant yet droopy leaves that shade me from the sun. At the start of the bridge by the handrail posts were pots of purple and white flowers. A few rocks on the right side of the pathway. As i walk over the small bridge, i look down the stream to find a fairy spinning wheel in the water.

I walk off the bridge and up the small steps that leads to a gazebo at the top of the small incline of the hill. I walk the curved steps and into the small gazebo. It was just a basic bench with a small end table next to it. A potted plant on the small table. The leaves overgrown and flowing out of the pot. 

I walk back out of the gazebo and further up the incline where there is some fencing at the edge of the hill. I look over the fence and at the water that spans behind the castle. A large lake settled at the bottom of the hill. A dock with a boat is down the side of the hill. I carefully walk down the steps that lead to the dock, holding my skirt up in my hand to make sure i don’t slip.

Getting down to the dock, i look out at the perfect crystal clear water. I can see the silhouettes of fish under the water and the rocks that lay at the bottom. I feel myself smile when i see a group of three otters playing together at the top of the water by a group of rocks that peak up from under the water.

On the other side of the lake there are a few ducks swimming lazily across the top, dipping their heads down occasionally to eat some fish or other animals.

I turn back around and head back up the hill and to the garden. I hold the book ‘The Secret Garden’ in my hand. I decided why not read a book about a garden in a garden? I sit down on a clean patch of glass and lay back on it, staring up at the trees that hang over me for a minute before moving to open my book.

I listen to the dull hum of cicadas in the distance as i read my book. Birds fly overhead and home to the nests they’ve made in the trees. 

It had maybe been maybe two hours when i noticed the sun beginning to set. Signaling it was around five o’clock. Closing my book, i sit up from the ground and head back down the steps and to the castle.

The main hall of the castle was huge. The high rise ceiling had grand pillars supporting it and large windows lined the walls that looked out at the lake behind the castle and the courtyard on the other side.

I turn off to the side into a green room that houses a grand piano in the middle of the room. The room is shaped like a dome and all the walls and the ceiling is white tinted glass. I walk to the piano, running my fingers gently over the keys of the instrument. 

Turning the walk back out of the room, i continue my mindless wandering down the endless hall. A few doors down was the library. The library was grand. The same high ceilings with fancy chandeliers hanging from them. The bookshelves lined the room. Each row packed with books.

The only light in the room came from outside, the chandelier being turned off as usual. There were couches and tables scattered around the room, but i preferred to read around the castle or sit in the sun nook that was near the back of the room. 

I set my book down on a table so i can find it easily the next time i go to read it. I walk back out of the library and turn down the hall towards the elevators. I click floor five, the floor Michael and I primarily live on, and wait for it to bring me up.

The doors open and i walk down the hall to get to his office where i know he is. When i get to the large wood door, i push it open without knocking. “Hi, Mikey,” i greet as i walk into his office. He sits at his desk as always, typing away quickly at his computer.

He glances up at me, his frown turning into a soft smile. “What’ve you been up to, flower?” he asks, pulling his hands from his keyboard and leaning back in his chair. I shrug, closing his door behind me. “Reading and exploring. So, not much,” i answer him.

“Exploring where?” he asks, his eyebrow arched softly. A walk to his desk, sitting on the edge and picking up a pen before playing with it. “The garden. It’s very beautiful there,” i reply, fiddling with his pen. I cross my legs and look down at him, noticing the all too familiar look in his eyes.

“I, sadly, have work to do. If that is why you came in here,” he says, his beautiful eyes stuck on mine. I shake my head, a small smile on my lips. “What, i can’t say hi to my husband without there being more unholy intentions?” i joke, hopping off his desk.

He just smiles, watching me as i adjust my (you guessed it) short, black dress. I lean down and kiss him on the lips softly before turning to leave. “Don’t be late for dinner,” he says as i pull the door open. “Yeah, yeah,” i respond as i walk out into the hall of the castle.

```````````

After dinner, he had drawn a bath for us. Most likely to get me to want to have sex with him, but i don’t care. I sat with my back against his chest, my head resting on his shoulder as the warm bubbles covered my skin save for my shoulders and my knees that i kept bent.

His hands roamed my body. Moving up and down my legs and arms to feel every inch of my skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he compliments, his lips tickling my ear as he speaks. I just hum in response, squirming slightly. 

The hand he had resting on the side of my leg slowly moves in to between my thighs. I shudder when his thumb brushes over my clit. Using a single hand, he pushes my legs open. He kisses my ear softly before whispering. “I just want you to lay back and relax while i make you feel good. I can make you feel… so good,” he whispers lowly, giving me delectable shivers.

I do as he said, leaning my head against his shoulder as i let him move my left leg so it’s resting over the edge of the tub. He rubs his finger over my clit delicately, teasing me with small, soft circles.

A soft moan leaves my lips as i squirm under his touch. “You want more?” He asks me, his voice ever so taunting. I nod furiously, biting down harshly on my lip. He chuckles deeply, the laugh vibrating through his chest.

His fingers slide further down to my entrance, dipping shallow into me to feel my wetness. “Always so ready for me, princess,” he teases into my ear, placing a gentle kiss to my exposed neck before pushing his two fingers into me.

My hand flies up and grips at his leg, my nails digging into his flesh. The cool burn of his fingers stretching me out rushes through my body as he pushes in until the sharp tip of his knife ring hits my flesh.

30 minutes and a good five orgasms later, he was petting my hair and whispering sweet words in my ear. “You did so good, flower. I’m proud of you,” he whispers, my head resting on his shoulder as i try and catch my breath from that final orgasm.

He helps me get up and out of the tub due to the trembling of my legs. I pull on one of his loose tee shirts and a pair of cotton panties before i get into our bed. I watch him as he gets dressed and dries off his own hair.

He tosses the towel he was using into a hamper by the closet before getting into bed. I roll onto my side and he moves so that his chest is pressed to my back. His arm drapes over my side and his breath fans softly onto my neck as he plays with my hair.

“All i want is for you to be happy while you're here,” he says randomly, his fingers running through my hair tenderly. “So i need you to tell me if you’re ever not happy,” he adds on, his voice low with sincerity.

“Why wouldn’t i be happy?” i reply, scooting in closer to him to feel the warmth of his body. He exhales slowly, his breath hitting the back of my exposed neck. “I feel bad i took you away from your home. I moved you out here and away from your family,” he confesses, a pang of obvious guilt behind his voice. 

I roll over so i’m facing him, noticing the small frown on his lips now. I rest my hand on his cheek, my eyes locked on his. “Don’t say that. You’re more than just a forced marriage to me. You’re special to me,” i tell him, noticing his frown fade into a dull smile.

“I…” he leads off, his eyes disconnecting from mine. “What?” i ask, now curious at what he was going to say. He shakes his head. “I’m just tired,” he dismisses. I know he’s keeping something from me but i don't push it. 

I cuddle in close to him, my arm around his waist and my head pushed into his chest. I listen to the rapid beat of his heart calm slowly. He rests his chin on the top of my head and puts his arm around me. “Goodnight, flower,” he mumbles as i’m about to pass out.

“G’night, Mikey,”

``````````````````

The next morning i woke up to Ms Mead knocking on the door. Groggily, i sit up and rub my eyes. “Yes?” i call out. “Come in,” i add on, fixing the tee shirt i wore to bed. The door opens and Ms Mead walks in. 

“Good morning, Illyana. How’d you sleep?” She asks me, walking in and holding a tray of breakfast food. “Fine. But, uh, what’s that for?” i ask, leaning against the headboard of the bed. “Breakfast. Michael can’t make it so he told me to give it to you in bed,” she says, setting the tray down on my lap.

“Why can’t he make it?” i ask her, grabbing the glass of orange juice from the platter first, drinking half of it to soothe the dryness of my throat. She stares at me blankly, clearly holding back at telling me something. “Work,” she tells me flatly, her voice cold.

“Don’t i get to know these type of things? I deserve to know what my husband does everyday,” i say, trying my best to guilt an answer out of her. “You’re not his only priority. He has others,” she says, anger in her voice as she turns to walk out of the room. I just scoff, rolling my eyes as i cut my pancakes.

I do what i do throughout the day. Walking around the land and reading. But the feeling inside of me wouldn’t subside. I felt in the dark. Though only figuratively, it casted a shadow on everything i did. The only thing i could think about was all of his secrets. The dark and luminous shadow that surrounds Michael himself.

I had so many questions about him. I know he has power at his disposal. Being a warlock and all. But how powerful is he? Everything around him seems to work perfectly. No questions asked. Like everything just falls into place around him. I swear, if he were to play tetris, he’d have the world’s highest score.

He would disappear during the day and only reappear when i’d think about him. Everybody around him would agree to every single thing he’d say. Every time he needed an escape during a conversation, there would be a knock at the door or something would happen that needed his attention.

Not to mention every odd thing around this castle. The eerie noises of scratching and squeaking, how i always felt watched no matter where i was. The hollow walls were the worst. I was running my fingers down the wall, strumming my fingers on it as i walked down the halls. When i got to one point, it was absolutely hollow.

I knocked a few times and glanced around. No door on this side of the hall and on the opposite side of the wall, i thought, was just the courtyard. There was something behind that wall that wasn’t just drywall.

Then, it was the sixth floor foundation. The walls were lined with this material that was soundproof. Something starting with an ‘A’. It was odd, of course. Considering the fact that the sixth floor was never really used.

Today, i sit in one of the common rooms to read my most current book. “Lady Langdon?” i hear a maid say from by the entryway of the common room. “Yes?” i ask in response, marking my page and setting the book down.

“Ah, there you are. Sir Langdon has asked me to get you dressed for the charity tonight,” she says, her hands folded neatly in front of her. “Charity? What charity?” i ask, confused at this sudden event. “He never told you? He’s raising coins to finish construction on the castle. Big work,” she tells me, a wide smile on her face.

“Construction? Still?” i ask, not entirely buying this. “Well, he’s a very picky and specific man. He needs his castle to be perfect for whatever he does,” she says with a falling smile. “Come with me. I’ll get you dressed for this event,” she tells me, motioning for me to follow her. 

I follow her back to the dressing room and let her dress me. She puts on this elegant black Victorian dress with off the shoulder short sleeves, a tight and intricately tied corset with a nice skirt that flows around my legs freely. “Why do i always have to wear a corset?” i ask the lady who dressed me as she does my hair.

“It’s what Sir Langdon told us to dress you in. Gave us this exact dress, too,” she answers, straightening my hair out. “So he controls everything around here, huh?” i say, my eyes meeting hers in the vanity mirror.

She nods. “Pretty much. He’s the king, after all,” she says as she continues doing my hair. “Do you know… anything about him? As a person,” i ask, my eyebrow quirking with curiosity. 

“Why would i meddle in his life?” she says in an odd monotonous tone. “He protects us all and we must thank him for that,” she adds on, only creeping me out even more. “How does he protect you? He doesn’t do anything for you guys but order you around and tell you what to do,” i find myself saying to her before thinking over it.

“I appreciate his kindness. Everything he’s done for me,” she says, keeping that creepy monotonous tone. “What is he doing for you then? Do you suck his dick or something?” i snap at her, my anger finally surfacing. She pulls away from my hair and shuts off the straightener with a scowl. “We’re done here,” she says before storming out of the room.

“Well fuck you too, then,” i mumble under my breath before standing up and heading out of the room. I walk down the hall to get to my office and spend time there before this charity event. I push the door open and see Michael leaning on my desk, his eyes trained on a small journal that he holds.

It took me a second to understand and realize what he was holding.

My diary.

He slowly looks up to me, no expression in his face as he hands it to me. “I, personally, found your entry for December first the best,” he says, his voice flat just like his expression. “Well come on, read it out loud to me,” he tells me, shaking the book for me to grab since i hadn’t already.

Shakily, i grab the book from his hands and find the page i wrote on for December first. Clearing my throat, i nervously read it out loud. 

“Dear Diary, today i couldn’t help but explore this huge castle. My findings were quite strange. Odd hollow spots in the walls and the creepy sounds of screaming in the distance has yet to cease. I can’t help but think this has something to do with Michael,”

“Maybe James was right. Maybe he is evil and kills people still. Maybe this castle was built to hide his evidence. I was a fool to believe this man about killing. Killers can’t just stop killing. It’s a sort of addiction. I read that in a book here in the library. About natural born killers,”

“I feel afraid of him. He’s so reserved and pulled back that i’m no sure who he even is. I feel like he’s changed since we married. He’s not that innocent prince whose parents died anymore. He has secrets and wont tell me them. And honestly, as of now, i fear the answers to my questions,” i finish off reading, a tear streaming down my cheek that i quickly wipe away.

I sniffle softly, looking down at the ground in shame. “How much did you read?” i ask him shyly. “Oh, all of it. I’m glad i did. Now i know you’ve been fucking lying to me,” he snaps back, putting extra emphasis on ‘fucking’ which made me flinch back.

“God,” he chuckles dryly. “You are so pitiful. Marrying me just to get out of your kingdom and to actually mean something for once. You’re a fucking rich princess from a boujee bullshit place that really fucked you up. Thinking you’re all special. The title of biological princess means shit. You’re lucky i don’t kick you out on your ass right now,” he yells, snatching the journal from my hands and tossing it back onto my desk.

“I-I’m sorry i--” i stutter only to be cut off by him again. “You’re fucking useless. You’re only here to keep up appearances,” he scoffs. “B-But i thought you-you said you liked me,” i stammer out, tears on my cheeks. 

“Yeah? Well, i guess we both lied about things, then,” he says lower before pushing past me and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. I stare at the closed door, wiping away my tears carefully so i don’t mess up my makeup. 

I walk over to my desk and sit at it, grabbing my diary and reading through every entry to see what exactly he read about. And this was bad.

Very, very bad.

Every bad suspicion i had about him, every odd thing, every doubt and every shaky feeling was documented-- meticulously-- in this journal. And he’s read it all. I had gotten it as a Christmas present last year so it had quite a few entries in it but everything i wrote was detailed and specific.

Maybe the worst part was when i wrote about the first time we had sex in great detail.

In anger, i move the book up into the air using my magic and incinerate it. The small journal lights into flames before melting down into thin ash. I stare at the pile of ash on the floor, not knowing what to do or how to feel for once.

Ever since Michael and i got married, he made all of the decisions for me. What i wore, what i ate, what i did, where i went. I was honestly okay with it. I liked the control he held over my life. It was all worth it, right? He made me feel safe and wanted. Like i was more than just some spoiled princess from a rich land.

But maybe that was all i ever was. I never really thought i was spoiled. I grew up just like all the other kids in Elysium. It’s not like i had an infinite amount of money at my hands. Not like him. He’s the spoiled one. Living and breathing gold and pure luxury. 

It was always my fault with him. No matter the situation. He always turned the tables on me. He was the victim and i was the guilty one.

I’m tired of it being my fault all the time. Always being the scapegoat for his shitty attitude and even shittier personality of being a pathological liar. I’m not going to take it. Not from a guy who doesn’t deserve an ounce of my silence.

I was going to get my fucking answers and when i did, i was out.


	12. The Tricky Craft Of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana thinks she's going behind Michael's back when she steals some blueprints of the castle but of course, he knows. Days later, Michael and Illyana temporarily make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - makeup sex (rough but still vanilla)

After that bullshit charity event, we had raised enough money to build the rest of his castle. Michael and i hadn’t uttered a single word to each other since that night which i was fine with. I don’t even know if he came to bed at night anymore because i’m asleep before he can get done with work and he leaves before i wake up.

I put on my skimpiest dress which is just a small black dress with thigh high socks and a low neckline that shows off my cleavage perfectly. I walk down the hall and out of the castle, giving a friendly wave to the guard who checks out my ass.

I walk to where the construction workers are set up and find the one holding blueprints. “Hi,” i say to the man, leaning my ass on the table he has the blueprints set on. “Hey,” he says in response, glancing up at me. He does a double take, a smirk on his lips as his eyes meet mine once they leave my chest.

“I was wondering if you could maybe give me some original blueprints to this place. I’m new around here and want to know where everything is,” i ask him, playing with my hair seductively. 

“I don’t give that kinda stuff away for free, darlin’,” he says with what i have gathered from TV is a New York accent. “What? You’re not going to give a piece of paper to the woman who is paying your bills with this project?” i tell him, basking in the realization on his face.

“Oh, i am so sorry, Mrs. Langdon. My buddy, Avon over there will give you some original blueprints. Whatever you need,” he tells me, a polite smile on his lips to keeps some respect. “I’ll put in a good word with my husband,” i smile before walking off to find this Avon guy. 

I find him finally and get his attention. “Hey, your friend back there said i could get some original blueprints from you. I need those now,” i tell the man. He nods before excusing himself and walking off to get them for me. 

He comes back and hands the folded up pieces of paper. “Thank you,” i tell him before walking off. I go back into the castle and into my office. I lock the door behind me and place the blueprints down on my desk. I rifle through them, each paper labeled with each floor it’s for. 

I start with floor five, the floor we live mainly on. There’s his office, my office, our bedroom, an extra bathroom, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, and a few unused bedrooms for children if we were to have any.

That’s nine rooms. Nine. But, on the blueprints, there are nearly thirteen. Smaller closet sized rooms are also on there, bringing the total rooms to sixteen. Confused, i stand up and go back to the hall and count the doors. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9. Nine doors. Not thirteen or sixteen. I run back to my office and grab the fifth floor blueprints and figure out where each room would be.

I find the first spot and knock gently on the wall to see if it was hollow. There was an echo. Hollow. I jog down the hall to all the other supposed to be rooms and knock on the wall. All hollow. 

“Holy shit,” i mutter to myself as i stare down at the blueprints. “Holy shit!” i exclaim next when the thought hits me. What’s behind these hollow walls? The creeping feeling of being watched hits me and i run back to my office. I hide all of the blueprints in a book on my desk before walking back out. 

“Mrs. Langdon, dinner,” a maid says from behind me, making me jump a little. “Yes, of course. Give me a moment,” i reply with a kind smile before going into my room and changing into a less skimpy dress. I leave the room and head down to the dining room where i know Michael is waiting, impatiently, as he plays with his fork. 

I walk into the room and find him with his jaw clench and his eyes trained on me as he flicks at the tongs of his fork impatiently. Nervously, i sit down at my usual seat on the opposite side of the long table from him.

The maids came by and gave us our food, filling up our wine glasses as well. I start eating, hungry by my lack of lunch. “Did you have fun during your midday rendezvous?” he asks suddenly, his glowering eyes locking on mine and his jaw still clenched in anger.

I feel my blood run still and my heart drop. The lump in my throat grows as i fidget nervously. “How do you, uh, know about… that?” i ask softly, grabbing my wine glass and downing half of it.

“I have eyes. Everywhere. I hoped you would have learned that by now. Though it is really fun to watch you make trouble for yourself when you believe nobody who knows any better would be around to notice,” he smirks evilly, his eyes dancing with a mischievous glint.

“I’d say i’m sorry but my apologies don't matter to you,” i snap at him, biting back my everlasting fear. “Give me back the blueprints,” he demands, malice in his voice.

“What, are you afraid of what i’ll find if i dig deeper?” i continue to retort bitterly, only leading to him slamming his fist down on the table. “Give the goddamn blueprints, Illyana,” he orders, causing me to scoff.

“I guess you’ll have to find them first,” i shrug, going back to eating my food. It’s silent and undisturbed for a second before i hear him hum lowly to himself. I look up to see him holding the blueprints in his hand with a self satisfied smirk. “Don’t try and double cross me, flower. It’ll never work out in your favor,” he tells me, pulling something from the pocket of his pants. 

He tosses me the envelope over the table, letting it land in front of me. “What’s this?” i ask him, running fingers over the address that reads ‘Illyana Langdon’. “You are finally a real person, Mrs. Langdon. In there is your driver’s licence, passport, birth certificate, marriage certificate, everything you need in case something happens while we’re in the U.S,” he tells me, watching me closely as i open it. 

I pull out everything, all of the documents except my birth and marriage certificate reading ‘Illyana Langdon’. The other two say my real name. My name. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed,” i say with a short exhale, setting down the documents and standing from the table. I head out of the dining room and back down the hall.

I pull off my dress and put on a silk nightgown before getting into bed and pulling my pillow close to me, laying on it like it was someone else i was cuddling with. I pull the covers over me and inhale deeply, exhaling just as slowly. I bite my lip hard, holding the inevitable tears in as much as i could.

But that’s the thing about emotions. They’re inevitable.

I exhale shakily and finally crack down. Tears fall down my cheeks, blurring my vision and running down my neck. I keep my pillow pulled close to me as i cry into it. 

I let everything out. The feeling of being used. Feeling useless. Feeling dirty and worthless. All the hurt a two-minute conversation with Michael i held in me leaving through tears. I would never admit it truly. But what he said to me hurt me so much more than any knife or gun could’ve done. 

He never liked me. He used me just so he could get the throne. I let this man do things to and with me that now just felt so fake and invaluable. I was stupid someone like him could see something in me other than my title and my money.

I liked him. A lot more than i could say. And in my little world, i he liked me back. When he looked at me, he saw me. The real me. The unfiltered and free me. Now, i can’t help but think he sees what everyone else sees. A princess who had everything handed to her on a silver platter.

I was so vulnerable when he proposed. The pain of my father’s illness and the pressure from my mother. He took advantage of that and used my vulnerability to manipulate me into thinking i was loved. I wasn’t. He was a stone cold liar. A devil from the pits of hell. 

And now i am Mrs Langdon and him Mr. Forever together in holy matrimony. There was no way out. He talked a big game about being able to leave when i want but he only ever said that so i felt i had a choice. I don’t. He took that choice from me the moment he put that ring on my finger.

Through a tear soaked pillow, i tear off my wedding ring and throw it as far away from me as i could, sobbing to myself as i sat up. My head falls into my palms as tears soak my pale skin. 

I was his forever. His to hate and his to regret. Forever.

```````````

The bed didn’t smell like him anymore. I forgot what it felt like to be held by him while i fall asleep. I forgot the feel of his lips on mine or the way his hands knew my body so well. He was gone from me. The only time we saw each other was at dinner and that was awkward. 

I don’t leave the bed much anymore. Only getting up to eat, switch out books, or use the bathroom. Ms Mead knocks on the door every evening at six sharp for dinner. I put on a dress a little bit before so i can show that fucker what he’s missing.

She knocks and announces dinner. I call out in reply before walking out of the room and to the dining room. I walk in and Michael is leaning back in his chair, a blank expression on his face as he watches me walk to my seat. 

I sit down and immediately go for my wine glass, grabbing it with my left hand. I bring it to my lips and sip at the wine. I set the glass back down and notice that his eyes were glued to my hand. Specifically, my bare ring finger.

“I didn’t thing you had the guts to do it,” he says, breaking the silence i had come to enjoy. “Do what?” i ask in response. “Take your ring off,” he answers with the quirk of his right eyebrow. I huff, rolling my eyes as the maids come by and give us our food. I wait for them to leave before replying.

“I really fucking hate you sometimes. Your arrogant ‘I’m better than everyone else’ attitude makes it damn difficult to be legally married to you,” i snap at him. He just chuckles, sipping at his wine. 

“Legally, that’s funny,” he replies coolly. “What’s so funny about saying legally?” i ask, my face flat with an equal mix of irritation and boredom. “It’s funny because you act like you only want to be married to me in legal terms. Not that you have feelings,” he smirks, only adding to my frustration with him.

“Initially it wasn’t just legally but you blew that when you told me i was a “fucking rich princess from a boujee bullshit place”. That sound about right to you, Michael?” i quote from our fight weeks ago.

“Watch your tone,” he snaps back at me, offended by how i was speaking to him. “I hate how you expect me to respect you after how much you disrespect me constantly. I’m not some maid who gives you blow jobs to keep you happy,” i reply hastily, slamming the fork i held in my hand down onto the table.

He stands up abruptly from his seat and walks over to me, gripping at my neck and choking me. I whimper softly, my eyes nervously meeting his as he pulls me from my seat and sits me down so i’m on the table. “Let me make this clear; one, i am not getting blow jobs from anybody. Two, don’t speak like that to me. It would take me less than a second to kill you right fucking now,” he speaks lowly to, his crystal blue eyes locked on mine as his breath fans my face softly.

I bite my lip softly, suddenly realizing the way his crotch is pushed up against me as my legs dangle on either side of his body. “I couldn’t care less. Just fuck me, Michael,” i whisper in response, smirking at him.

He does what i asked and kisses me roughly, his lips harsh on mine as he reaches his hand under my dress and yanks my panties off. His lips stay on mine as he undoes his belt and pants, pulling them down enough to get his dick out. 

“God, I missed your body,” he mumbles into my neck as he kisses it. I moan softly in response as he runs the tip of his dick through my already soaked folds. “You are so hot,” he moans into my ear. I squirm in response, bucking my hips forward and closer to him. Honestly, i was just enjoying being so close to him again. 

“I still hate you,” i whimper, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer. “Mm,” he hums in response. He pulls the straps of my dress down and over my shoulders, letting my breasts free.

His lips meet my nipple. Biting at one and playing with the other. I run my fingers through his hair, throwing my head back in ecstasy. “Please, Michael. I want you,” i pant, drawing his attention back to me. His lips leave my chest and his eyes meet mine as he smiles.

Steadily, he pushes into me. The cool burn of him stretching me out making me moan. Once he’s bottomed out in me, he repositions me so that i’m pulled further to the edge of the table and closer to him.

My hands move and grip at his shoulder as he pulls back and pushes back into me, establishing a thrusting pace. “Mm… yes,” i moan softly, pulling myself up so i can bite at his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck i missed your tight little pussy,” i groans as he starts fucking me at his normal deep and rough pace, his tip hitting my g-spot like clockwork. A mix of two abstinent weeks and how well he was fucking me had me squirming in minutes.

He places his hand on either side of me on the table, pushing me back off of him so he could go back to making hickeys on my neck. My walls clench tightly around his length, signaling my orgasm to him.

“G-God, Michael!” i cry out, squeezing my eyes shut tight as i orgasm. My walls contract incessantly around his cock as my nails dug into his shoulders. He fucks me through my orgasm, overstimulating me so he can reach his own high.

Soon enough, he cums in me with a harsh bite to my shoulder, for sure breaking the skin and letting the blood trickle free. I giggle lightly as he catches his breath, his head resting on my shoulder. “I missed that,” i say finally.

He pulls his head from my shoulder and smiles at me. “I missed you,” he replies, brushing my hair from my face. “I’m sorry about everything. Really. I tend to say some shitty and untrue things in the heat of the moment. I don’t ever want to do anything that hurts you, flower,” he says softly, his voice convincing me of his sincerity.

“I know. But that doesn’t make up for everything, Michael,” i tell him, hopping off of the table and putting my panties back on and fixing my dress. “I hope i’ll see you later. Goodnight,” i say before walking out of the dining room and proud i got the last word in.


	13. Intoxicating Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana takes a trip to her old home after Michael fled. Finding out about an inconvenience, she goes to a friend to solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - descriptions of first-term abortion

The next few days, i felt like shit.

Not just emotionally anymore. But physically. Ms Mead always said i looked pale and asked every morning to bring me to the clinic they had here. I kept saying no because i thought it was just a winter cold. It being the middle of December now. 

I puked every morning and sometimes just the smell of food made me vomit again. Michael still didn’t come to bed. I substituted him with my pillow. Pretending i was laying in his chest, wrapped up in his arms.

“Knock, knock. I have your breakfast,” Ms Mead says as she opens up the door. I was still laying in bed, barely awake and sick to my stomach. “I appreciate the kindness but the smell of that food makes me want to hurl,” i groan into my pillow, pulling my blankets up further on me.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asks, setting down the tray of food. “It’s been three weeks since you started feeling bad. We should take you to the clinic,” she continues on.

“If i go, will it get you off my back about it?” i ask, sitting up in the bed with a groan. “Yes. We should go soon, though. Don’t want to waste the day there,”

````````````

Ms Mead and i had just come back from the clinic after hearing what’s wrong with me. My heart is pounding in my ears as i walk into Michael and i’s room. First thing i notice is that his suitcase lays on the bed, open and filled with his clothes. 

I bite my lip, confused at what is going on. I hear some movement upstairs in the bathroom and head up the spiral staircase. I see Michael standing at the sink, finishing up shaving his face. I lean against the wall, thinking over what to say in my head.

“Where are you going?” i ask him, causing him to look over at me from where his eyes were trained on the mirror. “I figured not much is going on around here so i might as well handle business in the states while i can,” he shrugs, rinsing and drying off his face before pushing past me and walking back downstairs.

With a sigh, i follow him back down to the bedroom. “Business? What business?” i ask him as he moves to grab some more clothes to put in his suitcase. “What, you think all of my money is blood money?” he snaps, anger and irritation flowing from his words.

I shake my head, looking down at the ground. “I don’t get you. One minute, you say you miss me and regret everything you’ve done to me. And yet the next, you’re being cold and rude,” i say, my eyes meeting his as i look back up. 

“Maybe that’s just who i am. You can’t change some things, Illyana,” he replies, blindsiding me at how venomously he said my name. I stay silent, watching him as he closes his suitcase and picks it up.

I inhale and exhale sharply, building the confidence to tell him. He opens the door to our room and as he’s about to walk out, i stand up and tell him what i needed.

“Michael, i’m pregnant,” 

He freezes in his spot, turning around and looking at me. I feel my eyes water up as he stays dead silent, an empty look on his face. “And it’s yours,” i joke, chuckling shortly though it sounded more like a scoff.

“Please, say something,” i beg softly, sniffling my tears back as he stays silent. He turns back around and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he leaves. “Oh! Well, fuck you, you piece of shit!” i yell out at him, hoping he heard me.

I stand up and lock the door, sliding down it and onto the floor. I rest my head on the door, looking up at the ceiling so the tears in my eyes can’t leave. 

And just like that, i had an idea.

```````````````

It took me a day to get everything situated so i could go back home to Elysium. It took three hours but it wasn’t horrible. 

“Ah, Gerald. So good to see you again,” i greet the guard who was on shift, giving him a hug. “I was starting to think you’d never come back,” he jokes, making me laugh. “You know where my mother is?” i ask him, pulling from the hug.

“She spends a lot of time with your father. I’d check there,” he says. I nod before walking into the castle i missed so much. I walk through the halls, my eyes roaming around and enjoying the familiarity of this place.

I finally get to where my father has been and knock on the door. “Uh, come in,” i hear my mother say from inside of the room. I open the door and smiling softly. “Surprise,” i laugh. My mom’s eyes widen and she stands from the chair, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Darling! You’re back,” she greets, damn near cutting off my oxygen as she hugs me. “I missed you. You didn’t tell me you were coming back,” she says, pulling me from the hug and playing with my hair. 

“Kind of a spur of the moment thing. Michael went back to the states to do… things and i felt alone so here i am,” i answer with a shrug, my eyes moving to where my father lays asleep. “How’s he doing?” i ask next.

“He’s doing. I can’t say he’s doing good and i can’t say he’s doing bad. He’s making it longer than we thought so… that’s something,” she replies, running a hand through her graying hair.

“We should have dinner tonight. I want to walk around and enjoy myself before i have to leave. Love you,” i say to my mother, kissing her cheek before walking out. I jog down the halls and out the castle and to the clinic we had here.

I open the glass doors and the smell of aloe vera hand soap reminds me of my childhood when i’d hang out here with Dr. Ginger and say i’d be a doctor when i grew up. 

I walk up to the front desk where a receptionist sits and tell her what i’m doing here. “I’d like to see Dr. Ginger for a, uh, baby appointment,” i stammer out nervously, fidgeting with my dress. The lady gives me a form to fill out and i fill it out.

After a few minutes, i hand the paperwork back to her and she says i can head back to the room. I sit nervously on the slanted chair that has that loud paper covering it. My eyes roam the room that has stayed the same for a decade. The posters of female reproductive parts and little tip things for your period and being pregnant.

On the counter by the sink are the pamphlets i had read. All about abortion, pregnancy, STD’s, UTI’s, periods, sex. Anything you can think of. After maybe five minutes, there’s a knock at the door. “If it isn’t my favorite girl, Illyana,” Dr. Ginger smiles as she sees me, holding a clipboard in her hand and wearing a doctor coat with her name on it.

“Hey, Ginger,” i greet, smiling weakly. “So, i see you say you’re pregnant. Do you know how many weeks?” she asks, rifling through the papers on her clipboard after setting it on the counter.

“No clue. I was wondering if a, um, abortion is an option,” i ask, looking down at her papers instead of her. “Oh, well, of course it is. I just need to do an ultrasound first to see if everything is alright in there and i can do it,” she says, powering up the ultrasound machine. I pull my dress up so she can put the gel on my stomach and do the ultrasound. 

She does it and i look at the screen, swallowing thickly as i see a little blob that is supposed to turn into a baby. “There it is. You look about four weeks along so we can do an abortion if you’d like. We’ll need signed paperwork that both you and the father consent to it, though,” she adds on.

I feel my heart drop into my stomach as she says that. “No. No, i can’t tell him. That’s why i came here. So I don't have to tell him,” i freak out, sitting up in the chair. She sighs, her lips pressed into a tight line.

“You don’t say a word. To anyone. I’ll lose my job and credibility if someone finds out,” she finally reasons. I nod quickly. “My lips are sealed. I need this,” i tell her. She grabs one of those dotted gowns and tosses it to me. “Get changed and into this. I’ll be back in a moment,” she says. I nod as she walks out of the room and closes the door.

I stand up and pull of my dress and panties before putting on the gown. I sit back down in the chair and try to take deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. She walks back in with a nurse and a tray of tools. She gets a small cup of water and hands me some pills. Two small little pills. “To help with any pain and cramping. It’s common for most women. The second one is to open up your cervix,” she tells me. I nod and take the pills as she said.

“Okay, now you can put your feet in the stirrups,” she says, pulling a swivel stool to between my legs as i open them. I stare up at the star stickers on the ceiling as she inserts a speculum. I bite my lip to keep from making any noises of discomfort as she injects a numbing medication into my cervix.

Ginger tells me everything she’s about to do before she does it, asking me if i’m okay after everything she does. 

The actual thing only took about five minutes and only a little bit of discomfort. “Alright. All done. We advise you stay here for a little bit for the medication to wear off,” she tells me, standing up from the chair. “Thank you. So much,” i tell her.

“Anything for my unbiological little girl,” she smiles before walking out with the nurse and i end up falling asleep on the chair due to the medication. 

``````````

I had stayed in my old room at the castle for a few nights. Finally going home a few days before Christmas. I got back to Luxuria and went up to take a shower before bed. I get to the bedroom and head up the stairs, stripping down so i can shower.

I turn the water on so it’s nice and hot before stepping in. I wash my hair and body before just soaking in the nice hot water. After maybe ten minutes of just standing there, i get out. I almost die of a heart attack when i see Michael leaning against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches me grab my towel.

“You’re back,” i say, a wry smile on my lips as i use the towel to dry off. “I was starting to think you were gone for good,” i joke weakly, drying my hair off. “Well, i had a baby to come home to but things don’t always work out that way, do they?” he says, giving me a knowing look as i wrap the towel around my chest.

“What’re you talking about?” i ask him, knowing damn well he’s talking about the abortion. “Oh, nothing. Just how you got an abortion without telling me,” he says casually, pushing himself off the counter and heading towards the stairs to leave. “By the way, you might want to plan a trip back home to give your condolences to that Dr. Ginger. She met a terrible, terrible end,” he says with a cold smirk before walking down the stairs.

“Michael! Stop doing this!” i call out after him, going down the stairs. “Stop doing what?” he asks condescendingly. “Being a dick. I just want… you. The last time we slept in the same bed together was a month and a half ago. But you’re just being such an ass,” i complain, changing into a silk night dress and sitting down on the bed.

He stares down at me, a subtle and barely noticeable frown on his lips. “Here, let me tell you something you deserve to know instead,” he says, sitting next to me on the bed. “You are what is known as a rich blood. Since your culture influences arranged and forced marriage, only few kids are born of true love. You are one. Actually, you’re the first rich blood in three centuries,” he explains yet i’m still lost.

“Now, in all of history, a child born from a rich blood is always the most powerful. Destined for great things. Which is why you shouldn’t have aborted our baby,” he says. “You made a very bad decision, flower,” he adds on with a grin that made me unsettled. 

“I’m tired and going to bed. Now, you can shut the fuck up and join me, or you can keep that pole in your ass and leave. You choose,” i tell him, standing up and moving so i can get under the covers. He watches me for a second before sighing. “You put up a tough deal,” he says sarcastically before taking off his shirt and pants so he’s just in his boxers.

“Well you made the right choice,” i say as he gets under the covers and pulls me to him abruptly. I squeal, giggling as he moves me so i’m basically on top of him. “Goodnight, asshole,” i joke, using my hand and pushing his hair from his face. “Uh, rude,” he says, a smile on his lips. He places a kiss to the corner of my lips, his hand running down the curve of my spine.

“Go to sleep,” he whispers into my ear before biting it softly. I nod, moving so i’m laying on my chest. After a few minutes as i’m losing consciousness, i hear him say softly, “I don’t know what i’m doing. I’m sorry. I know i’m doing it wrong,” he whispers. I chose to stay quiet and act like i’m still asleep to avoid any awkwardness.

What i’d give to live one of those moments again.


	14. Tell Me You Love Me Though It's A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes clean to Illyana and does an unfavorable thing to get her to stay with him.

Michael was terrified.

Scared of every little thing that happened. One thing he was thankful for was that he was good at hiding his fear. The thing that scared him the most was the possibility of his secrets unraveling. Of Illyana finding out everything.

He was living this secret life. One minute he’s kissing his wife and playing with her and the next he’s killing some useless townie and drinking their blood. But god did drinking blood feel good. 

He pulls back from the now dead body, blood dripping down his mouth as he pants. He throws his head back, falling onto the couch behind him. He runs a bloody hand over his mouth to try and wipe it off but failing due to the all too noticeable stains.

“Fiona! Come clean this shit up. I have a wife to get to,” He calls out to his maid who comes rushing into the room. “Yes, sir. Right away,” she says before beginning to rid of the body and blood. He walks into the bathroom connected to his hidden room and ran the shower. He got in and began to scrub away at the blood drying quickly on his skin.

Getting out of the shower, he rushed to get dried and dressed before leaving the secret room and walking back to the main part of the castle and up to the dining room to meet Illyana for dinner.

When he gets into the dining room, he sees that she made it there before him.

“I never thought i’d see the day where i’d get to say you’re late,” i joke as Michael walks into the dining room two minutes late. He laughs, sitting down in his seat. He grabs his wine and sips at it immediately. “You looked… stressed. What, is the world imploding in on itself today?” i chuckle halfheartedly, nervous as to why he looks the way he does.

“It’s nothing, really. Business issues. Fucking pricks in Florida don’t know how to do shit,” he huffs, ignoring his food as always. “What do you even do?” i ask him, sipping at my wine. “Different things. I wouldn’t ask too many questions,” he shrugs, not even kind of answering my question. 

“Your bleeding,” i say casually, referring to the blood on his lip. His eyes go wide and he quickly wipes off the blood. His lip not having a cut where the blood should’ve come from. “Okay, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird all week and you’re freaking me out,” i finally say. He looks at me like i'm crazy, staying quiet.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t lie to me anymore. That you’d tell me the truth. I want some answers, Michael,” I tell him, trying my absolute best to stay calm. He continues to stay quiet, opening Pandora's box. “What the fuck is going on?” i almost yell at him, standing up abruptly from my seat.

“I can’t tell you. B-But if i could--”

“No, no, no. You won't tell me. It’s not you ‘can’t’ tell me because you can tell me anything. You’re choosing not to,” i correct him angrily.

“Fine. Then i won’t tell you,” he says with a smug look. “If you don’t tell me right now what the hell has been going on, i’m running away. And when i run away, so does my half of the kingdom,” i threaten, being dead serious.

He looks up at me, his lips pressed tight together and his jaw clenched. “I can’t tell you without confusing you. So, come with me and i’ll show you,” he says, standing up and walking out of the room. Confused, i follow him. 

He walks fast down the halls of the castle, me following him and struggling to keep up with his hurried pace. He leads me out of the castle and into the freezing cold air, making me shiver when the snow hits my skin. He continues to speed walk to the clinic and bursts through the doors. “What the hell are you doing?” i ask him as he leads me to a back room and picks up one of those blood tests where you smear it on a card and it immediately shows your blood type.

I watch in confusion as he pricks his finger with a needle and spreads the blood onto the card. “What the fuck?” i keep asking him but he continues to ignore me. After a minute, he turns the card to me. I read at the top where it shows you the results of the blood type. “‘N/A’? What the fuck does N/A mean?” i ask him, my brows furrowed in confusion.

“N/A means ‘no answer’. No answer means, i don’t have a normal blood type,” he answers, tossing the card to the table and leaning on a counter. “Okay, i am so lost,” i say, lost in what he was saying. 

He sighs, licking his lips in frustration. “Let’s start at the beginning. 1931 i went to the Hotel Cortez. I met a man, James Patrick March. He killed over three hundred people while he was alive. He built his hotel to hide it. He saw how lost and aimless i was and gave me a reason. To continue his legacy and kill. Kill everyone. Kill anyone. Your pattern has to be no pattern,”

“After a little less than a year, i met Elizabeth. She was ethereal. She said all the right things and gave me anything i wanted. We were in love. But, her game was about the heartbreak. Not the love. She said she wanted to make me new. Give me new meaning. A new purpose,” he says, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before continuing. 

“She had this thing called the ancient blood virus. Given to her by her lover in the 20’s. Not James. It gave you immortality. At the small price of an insatiable bloodlust. To keep me alive and immortal, i and all the other’s who are afflicted with this blood virus need to drink blood. Real, fresh, human blood,” he says, stopping occasionally to puff at his smoke.

“Fuck,” i mutter, stepping back from him. “The reason i chose you to eventually marry was for your blood. You taste like cotton candy, flower. Most people’s blood tastes dull. Maybe like a bakery or if they’re bad people, like rotten milk,” he explains. “You're different. Usually i can’t last more than a few days without wanting to kill someone and drink them dry of their blood. But with you, i don’t get those urges,”

“Uhm, urges?” i ask nervously, now pushing myself against a counter on the opposite side of the room. “Oh, calm down. I’m not going to kill you. Anyways, i’m not pushing anything on you. I think you’d be better mortal. The weight of knowing you’re going to watch everyone and everything around you die for all eternity sucks. But, you can’t leave,” he says rather confidently.

“The fuck i can’t leave,” i huff before turning around and running like hell out of the clinic. I ignore everything around me as i run. The cold air numbing my nose and cheeks as i haul ass to the gates. When i finally get there, i pull them open and go to walk out. 

But i don’t get far.

Instead of successfully walking past the gates, i’m transported back to the clinic where Michael sits with a smirk. “What did you do?” i ask, fear engrossing my body as i search around frantically. “You physically can’t leave here. Did you not get that the first time or--”

“No fucking shit, Sherlock Holmes! I just walked past those gates and got sent back here. Let me leave,” i yell, walking back out of the room and out of the clinic. He comes up behind me and grabs my hand before i can open the doors to leave the clinic.

“What was it i told you when we got here?” he asks, his voice low as his lips are right next to my ear. “That everything i do is to make you and keep you happy. Staying here, safe, with me, is in your best interest,” he whispers, pulling me into his chest. “Michael, let me go. Please, let me go,” i beg, tears flowing down my cheeks.

“I love you. I love you and i don’t know what i’ll do without you,” he continues to try and convince, an odd feeling washing over me and telling me to stay. “I’ll stay,” i finally say, a small part of me yelling loudly, saying he’s controlling me to agree. To consent to his monstrosity.

“I wanna hear you say you love me,” he says, keeping me pulled close to him. I swallow thickly, breathing heavily as i feel controlled to answer. “I love you,” i say shakily, that small part of me still screaming at me. He exhales deeply by my ear, kissing gently at my neck before stepping back from me.

But with his distance, i don’t run.

I stay still. I don’t use this chance to run. I don’t use this chance to try and beat him. I stay still

“Come on, we should get back before there’s too much snow on the ground. Could get cold,” he says, his hand holding mine and walking me out of the clinic and to the castle again. He keeps me close to his side as we walk down the barren halls of the castle.

“You going to take a shower before bed?” he asks as we get into the room. I nod, pulling off my shoes before going up the stairs.

``````````

Michael felt guilty. The weight on his shoulders that came from when he used his powers of concilium-- mind control, as it’s known to the public-- to get her to stay with him. 

Usually, he controlled everybody around him to his liking. It made him feel powerful. Not that he wasn’t, he just liked the control he had. He lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling as Illyana lays asleep in his arms. 

He was glad she had stopped ignoring him and reverted back to her old self again. She actually enjoyed being around him now. They spend more time together than just regular dinners that were a mix of awkward and uncomfortable.

“Don’t do that!” i cry, laughing as i try and brush off the freezing cold snow he threw at me. He just laughs, making another snowball while i'm sidetracked. He throws another snowball at me, laughing like a kid as he watches my annoyed reaction. “Come on! It’s really cold,” i complain, shiver from the melting snow that drips down my chest. 

He walks over to me, and licks at the water trail that drips down my shirt. I laugh, pushing him from me and wiping the melting snow and now spit from my chest. I push past him and open the lid to the fish food which is why we’re out here in the freezing cold.

“Hi, babies,” i mutter to the fish that swim in the pond. “You hungry?” i ask them, watching as they gather around me at the edge of the pond where i stand. “I bet you are,” i chuckle, giving them their food.

“You can talk to animals?” Michael asks from behind me. I nod, standing back up straight. “It’s my specialty,” i answer him, giving him back the can of food. “Oh, by the way, i’m going back to LA tomorrow if you’d like to join. We’re staying at the Cortez,” he tells me, his hand placed on my back.

“I’ll go. That is, if you want me to,” i smile, following him as he starts to walk back into the castle. “Of course i want you to go. It’ll be out little New Year adventure,” he reassures, walking us down the hall.

“Mm, fun,”


	15. Sweet, Innocent Little Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana gets some guidance from people of Michael's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings - rough, kinky sex. Impact play, daddy kink, choking, orgasm torture, that's all I can think of.

I was scared of him. 

Not just the fear you have for clowns or heights. The fear you have when you are actively running from a deranged killer. I was walking on eggshells around him. Afraid if i said something wrong that ticked him, he’d just slit my throat and drink me dry of my blood. 

I did my best acting normal around him. Acting like i did when we were just engaged and staying in Elysium. It was easy to ignore his past. He didn’t act or have the tendencies of a killer. But a vampire was hard to ignore. Not technically a vampire, he said his kind is referred to ‘afflicted’ since it’s a blood disease. 

We sit in a cab, on our way to the Cortez after we landed here an hour ago. “Is there going to be another awkward dinner with James and the Countess?” i ask him as we pull up to the building, getting out and heading in. 

“No, not with James. Though he probably won't stop showing up around you. He’s a precocious little fucker,” Michael says, his grudge with James showing through. 

“Sounds fun,” i joke, walking up to the receptionist’s desk and ringing the little bell. Liz walks out form the back room behind the desk, a bored look on her face before she realizes it’s us. “Ah, if it isn’t the Langdon’s. So happy to see you again,” she greets, walking around the desk and hugging me first then Michael.

“Yeah, yeah. Good to see you, too, Liz,” Michael says, hugging her back. “What brings you back to the City of Angels?” Liz asks, walking to the keys that hang on the wall and handing us one. “Business. Figured i should bring her,” he replies, taking the key that reads ‘65’. 

“Which business?” Liz asks him, her voice dropping a bit. “Shh,” he shushes, looking back at me. “I’m going to take a shower. It was hot in that cab,” he says, grabbing my hand again and walking to the elevators. 

“I’m going to the bar. When you’re done with your shower, meet me here,” i tell him, kissing his cheek before walking over to the stairs that lead to the Blue Parrot Lounge. Nobody was there so i just walk behind the counter and pour myself a martini.

“I knew you wouldn’t listen to me,” the voice of James March says from the bar, making me roll my eyes. I turn and face him, setting my martini down on the counter before replying. “Why would i? Your a fucking serial killer, dead body fucker, sadist, torturer, and an ass so, why would i?” i list off, making him laugh heartily.

“Well, believe whatever you want to believe but i didn’t lie,” he says, taking my martini and taking the olive from it and eating it. “I never said you lied. I know what you said was true. But there’s not much i can fucking do, is there?” i snap at him, taking my martini back.

“He told me everything but wont let me leave. So now, i’m acting like i love him again to get some answers. Maybe kill him. I don’t know,” i shrug, speaking in a hushed voice as if Michael could hear me.

James chuckles, shaking his head. “You can’t kill him, darling. Not even i can and i’m his maker. He’s too powerful. The mix of his wizard abilities and knowledge would leave you dead,” he says, his hands folded on the counter.

“So what can i do?” i ask him, sipping at my martini. “Talk to the Countess. She won’t cough it up easily but with a good enough… deal, she’ll tell you whatever you want to know,” he tells me, the way he says deal giving me bad vibes.

“Deal?” i question. He looks at me with an arched brow, his lips pressed tight together. “Her deals are whatever she wants in the moment. If she likes you, which i’m sure she does, she might want to turn you and keep you as either a kid or a lover,” he explains to me, his dark and evil eyes meeting mine.

“Why can't you tell me about Michael?” i ask him, finishing off my martini. “That’s because i don’t know. I dedicate a year of my life to that boy and he doesn’t even tell me what he’s up to now. Ungrateful, i’m telling you.” James answers bitterly. I sigh in defeat, running a hand through my hair. 

“What am i going to do? I can’t kill him and i can’t run away. I want this info to blackmail him but, god knows if even that’ll work,” i tell him, drumming my fingers nervously on the countertop. His eyes meet mine as he sighs. He places his hand on mine, stopping the incessant tap of my fingers. 

“If what you’re worried about is him killing you, he wont. He loves you. And just because he needs to drink blood to stay immortal and healthy doesn’t make him a monster,” James says, his voice dropped a little lower than usual.

“Yeah, what does make someone a monster, then?” i chuckle weakly, keeping eye contact with James who’s hand stays on mine. “Being a monster is the idea of what’s evil and acceptable pushed on by society. As we both know, society is often wrong,” he says, his words bringing odd comfort to me.

“So what’re you saying i should do?” i ask him next, leaning on the counter. “I’m saying you talk to the Countess,” he suggests, his eyes dropping from mine and onto my chest. He uses his free hand and pulls my top down to show more of my cleavage. “She likes seducing,” he adds on before pulling from me and disappearing. 

Ghosts are so impolite.

I shake off the feeling of his hands on me and walk away to go to the elevator. I head to Michael and I’s room first to tell him i’ll see him soon before going to the penthouse suite.

I stop at her door, pulling my dress down a little more before knocking. It doesn’t take long for her to answer. “Illyana. Please, come in,” she smiles her usual predatory grin. I walk into her penthouse and sit on the couch as she walks over and pours us some drinks.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you one on one. Michael talks very highly of you,” she says, handing me a drink. I just nod, taking a drink from the cup. She sits down on one of the chairs that is opposite of the couch, her eyes glued on mine and her head tilted gently to the side.

“You look distraught. You shouldn’t worry yourself so much. It cause wrinkles,” she says, sipping at her own alcohol. “I’m not. Well, i am. But that’s not the point. Point is, i wanna know everything about Michael,” i say, cutting straight to the point.

She hums softly, a smirk spread across her face. “Why should i tell you?” she says, shaking her head. “Will you tell me if do something for you? James said you only give information if a deal is made,” i ask her, only eliciting a more scandalous look.

“Depends what you’re willing to do,” she replies with the quirk of an eyebrow. “I don’t want to be turned. And i don’t want to be killed so… we’re at an impasse here,” i tell her, hoping being honest won't get me killed here. 

She stands up from her seat, setting her glass on the table and walking over to me. She stops in front of me, looking down at me while i look up at her. She runs her sharp acrylic nails down my neck lightly, giving me goosebumps. 

“You’re so pretty. And so innocent. It’s a shame Michael got you first,” she says, making me insanely nervous and oddly turned on. “Maybe we could’ve had some fun,” she adds on, her pointer finger placed carefully under my chin, keeping my head up and eyes on hers.

“What do i have to do to get some answers out of you?” i ask, my voice quivering slightly. She smiles warmly, not saying anything. Just forcing me to keep eye contact as i look at her through my eye lashes.

“I would never sabotage one of my creations. Michael is my creation. Telling you his secrets would sabotage him,” she explains like it was obvious. She leans over so her lips are next to my ear, giving me a clear view down her top. “I will tell you this, things may seem coincidental, but trust me, they aren’t. He plans and controls everything,” she whispers into my ear before standing back up and walking off away from me.

With a confused look, i get up and head back to my room. I open the door and see Michael sitting on the bed. “I went to the bar and you weren’t there. I figured you went exploring or something,” he says, watching me as i close and lock the door behind me.

I ignore his words and kick off my heels before getting onto the bed, straddling his hips. I move down and kiss him, one hand on his chest and the other palming his dick through his pants. I replace my hand with my hips, grinding down on his bulge.

“Michael, i want you to use me as your sex toy. Do whatever you want to me,” i whisper into his lips, causing him to groan. I open my eyes again and meet his, seeing the mysterious look in them. He exhales shortly before his hand wraps around my throat and throws me on my back onto the bed.

“Stay,” he orders before getting off the bed and grabbing something from his suitcase. He turns around and i see a choker with a chain on it and a pair of cushioned handcuffs. His eyes meet mine and i smile, biting my lip as i watch him take off his shirt. “Get undressed. Completely,” he instructs and i obey with a short nod.

I slip out of my dress and pull off my panties, leaving me completely naked as he said. He walks to where i stand by the bed and spins me around, gathering my hair in his hand so he can put on the choker. It was a thick leather one with a chain attached to it, probably for him to hold on to. He tightens it around my neck before spinning me back around and snatching my hands from my sides and putting on my wrists.

He fastens them and makes sure there’s no wiggle room. “On your knees,” he orders, grabbing the chain from my choker and holding it as i drop to my knees. Using the chain, he pulls it so i’m looking up at him. He runs his finger tenderly under my chin before gripping it tightly. “I think you know what to do,” he says, his voice deep and ominous. I nod weakly as he pulls his pants and boxers down, letting his dick out.

“Suck it like a good little girl and maybe you’ll get a reward,” he says, making the throb between my legs even more undeniable and prominent. I nod before inching forward to take him in my mouth since my hands are useless.

I lean forward, letting his cock enter further into my mouth. He lets out a low groan, his hand never letting go of the chain to my choker. When his tip hits the back of my throat, he lets out a low groan, vibrating through his body. “Mm, good girl,” he praises, making me squirm. “Keep taking daddy’s cock like that,” he groans, bucking his hips forward and making me gag.

I suck his cock to my best abilities, tears streaming down my face as he brutally face fucks me. “C’mon princess, almost there,” he says through moans. No matter how raw my throat felt, i push through and soon, the salty taste of his cum filled my mouth.

“See? You did so good,” he praises, petting my hair carefully. He pulls back from my mouth and yanks at the chain, pulling me to my feet. “But i don’t feel like rewarding you quite yet,” he whispers into my ear before biting at my earlobe roughly. 

He pushes back onto the bed, grabbing my cuffed hands and moving them above my head. He reaches over and grabs a silk tie, tying my hands to the head board. “Look at you. Being so submissive so easily. It’s pathetic,” he degrades, making me whimper.

He runs the back of his fingers slowly down my neck and between the valley of my breasts, making my skin break out in goosebumps. His fingers venture back up and his thumb rubs slow circles around my nipple, pinching it harshly. I wince, trying my best to keep my breathing quiet and steady. Though the quick rise and fall of my chest rat me out.

“I bet you want me to touch you…” he trails off, his fingers moving to my pussy and ghosting over it before running a finger through my wet folds. “... here,” he finishes off, his eyes scanning up and meeting mine. “Is that right?” he asks in a patronizing voice. I nod, my brows furrowed as i writhe under his touch.

“Words, kitten,” he says, his eyes trailing down my chest and watching my erratic breathing pattern. “Yes. You’re right,” i tell him, my voice weak and breathy. He grins, moving my right leg so it’s bent. He licks a long stripe up my inner thigh, stopping right at where i wanted him the most. His eyes meet mine as he moves and starts licking up my stomach and back up the valley of my breasts, stopping at the base of my neck. “If only you could see how sexy you looked right now,” he says into my neck, his words prickling at my skin.

He grips at my chin gently and moves my head over to the side, giving him more access to kiss and bite at my neck. His lips travel up to my ear, his breath fanning my skin softly. “I would go slow but i know that isn’t what you want,” he whispers before pulling back from me. 

He reaches for the tie that keeps my cuffed hands up and undoes it, letting my hands fall. He doesn’t take off my cuffs and instead moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He reaches over and moves me so i’m laying over his lap, my ass in range for him to hit.

I squirm, only for Michael to hastily push my legs flat to the bed. “Stay still. I didn’t think i’d have to tie you down for this,” he demands, something in his voice scaring me into compliance. He rubs his hands over my ass, touching every inch of skin. “You have such a pretty ass, flower. I don’t think you’ve ever been spanked properly,” he says, sending a shock of arousal through my body-- and straight to my core.

“Have you?” he asks in his signature condescending tone like he didn’t care about my answer because he already knew it. “No,” i choke out. “No..? No what?” he instigates, running a hand down the curve of my back. “No, daddy,” i answer, knowing what he wanted.

“Mm, good girl,” he hums in satisfaction right before an unexpected strike to my ass. “God! Fuck!” i cry out weakly, squeezing my eyes shut. “Shut the fuck up,” he demands, striking my ass again. My bite down roughly onto my lip, my nails digging into my palms. “That’s better,” he taunts, rubbing the sore spot on my ass.

His kindness doesn’t last long when he smacks my ass again. He smacks it again before speaking. “Beg me nicely and maybe i’ll let you off with fifteen slaps,” he proposes, the heat of his hand resting on my sore ass making me wiggling in pain.

“Daddy, please. It hurts,” i beg, tears falling from my eyes as i open them. “Please what? What do you want me to do?” he taunts, spanking my ass again. “Please stop at fifteen slaps. It hurts--”

“Oh, but that’s the whole point. If i spank you, you’ll stop being such a bad girl for daddy and i wont have to do it as much,” he explains, smacking my ass again. I let out a whine, sniffling quietly to myself. 

“Count for me. Going up to twenty. You need to work on your begging skills,” he tells me and i just nod. “O-One,” i count shakily after a spank. He continues to spank me, the numbers reaching double digits.

“Eighteen,” i keep counting, my ass numb and sore from how hard he’s spanking me. “Nineteen,” i whine out, my hands grabbing at the sheets. “Twenty,” i finally say with a long exhale.

His hand move to my hair, pulling it back from my face. “Good job, princess. Always so good,” he praises nicely into my ear, moving me so i’m ass up and face down on the bed. He runs his hand through my folds, gathering my wetness on his fingers. He moves his fingers and pulls my mouth open, forcing his fingers onto my tongue. “Can you taste yourself on my fingers?” he asks teasingly, his dick pressed against my ass as he keeps his fingers in my mouth.

I nod, unable to respond with words. “You like tasting yourself?” he questions, making me ache even more for him. I nod eagerly again, still not able to speak. “I bet you do,” he chuckles darkly, pulling back from me. His hand snakes to my pussy and rubs slowly at my clit. 

He steps away and grabs something before returning to the bed. “I’m going to keep this little attachable vibrator on your clit while i fuck you. Make sure by the end of the night, you’re crying, begging me to stop,” he says, turning on the vibrator and pushing it onto my clit. “Oh god!” i cry out, shaking form the strong vibrations.

He places his hands on my hips and holds me tight as he pushes into me, his dick stretching me out as he lets out a low groan. “So wet and tight. My little girl’s innocent pussy,” he says, bottoming out into me, his tip pushed into my g-spot.

He pulls back and starts fucking me like he means it, sending me into an over drive of euphoria. His hands grip at my hips tightly as he pulls me into his thrusts. My moans get louder as his thrusts hit deeper, just barely satisfying my insatiable lust for him.

His hand reaches out and grabs at the chain attached to the choker, yanking my head back. “I wanna hear every little noise you make, got it?” he says, his lips tickling my ear. I nod in response, my legs already starting to shake under me.

I end up relying only on Michael’s hands to keep me up. My legs becoming too weak to stay up on their own. I clench around his length involuntarily, my mouth open in a silent scream. He uses his leverage on me with the chain and pulls my ear to his lips. “You don’t get to cum until i say you can,” he groans, his heavy breathing fanning my neck deliciously. I bite down on my lip, nodding in response.

I try my best not to orgasm, the pressure in my stomach becoming so overwhelming that it felt like my insides were about to explode. His thrusts hit deeper than ever, surely trying to get me to cum before he says so he can punish me again. 

The vibrations from the toy on my clit send shock waves through my body, sending me into a frenzy of euphoria and ecstasy. He moves me so my back is pressed against his chest, her hand wrapped firmly around my neck and squeezing roughly at the sides.

“You’re doing so good, princess,” he says into my ear, his lips moving down to under my jawline and biting at my sweet spot. I whimper softly, his lips on my neck making my arousal only heighten. 

“P-Please…” i beg him, wanting nothing more than to experience the pleasure of an orgasm. “Please what?” he asks teasingly, a smirk evident in his voice. “Please let my cum,” i whine, my voice shaky and my breathing uneven. 

He hums softly, contemplating if he should let me cum as he keeps thrusting hard and deep into me. “Do you think you deserve it?” he asks, his voice holding dominance that makes him so much hotter. I just whimper in response, the sound of him pounding into me making my stomach clench.

“Don’t fucking ignore me. Answer the question,” he snaps, catching me by surprise. His grip around my neck was super tight but it gave me a heavenly lightheaded feeling. “Yes!” i cry out, bucking my hips back into him.

“Oh really? You think you deserve to cum?” he questions, letting go of my neck so he could move me onto my back. He moves so he’s in between my legs and i loop my legs around his waist. He starts his thrusts back up again, angling me so my ass is raised slightly off the bed.

“I don’t think you do,” he says, his hands gripping me by my waist to keep me still as he railed into me. I screw my eyes shut, my orgasm threatening me to arrive too soon. His hand reaches out and grips at my jaw, pulling my head so i'm forced to look at him. “Look at me while i destroy you,” he orders and i just nod weakly, my moans just pathetic gasps.

“I’m going to count down from ten. When i get to one, you can cum,” he tells me and i whimper in response. “Ten...” he trails off, purposefully drawing out the word to torture me further. “Nine..” he runs his hand up my chest, pinching tightly at my nipple. “Eight...”

“Seven…” he continues to count, slapping my cheek when i close my eyes. “Six…” i wince, the sting of his slap going straight to my core. “Five…” i try my absolute best to keep looking at him as the hot coil in my stomach compresses even further. 

“Four…”

“Three…”

“Two…” he trails off, taking longer to finally say one than all of the other numbers. He smirks, pushing himself insanely deep into me before saying what i had been waiting for. “...One,” he finally says and i exhale harshly before letting myself cum.

I cry out his name as i cum, my body convulsing as my walls contract tightly around his length. The tears that had pooled in my eyes during his countdown spill down my cheeks as he cums inside of me. 

My chest heaves as i try and regain myself after completely crumbling. He stays on top of me, his hand reaching up and petting my hair tenderly. “Daddy’s good little girl,” he praises, his voice bringing me comfort.

He grabs my hands and uncuffs them, rubbing my red wrists carefully. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, kissing my forehead softly. I nod, sitting up in bed and let him pick me up. His hands grab beneath my thighs and i wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

He takes me to the bathroom and sets me down on the counter as he turns on the shower. Once it’s on, i hop off the counter and get under the warm water. He gets in behind me, running his hand down my back softly. 

He lathers me up with soap, his hands lingering on my chest and ass. “Mm, ma cherie,” he says, his lips right next to my ear. “You are so beautiful,” he compliments. “You speak french?” i ask him, keeping my back pressed against his chest.

“Mhm. Fluently,” he answers, his lips kissing softly at the curve of my neck. “That’s really sexy,” i say, reaching behind me and playing with his wet hair. “How do you say… ‘I love you’ in French?” i ask, a small smile on my lips as i hear him chuckle softly. 

“Je t’aime,” he answers, running his hand softly up my arm. I turn around and face him, looking up into his eyes. He places his hands on my cheeks, running his thumb along my bottom lip. “I love you,” he says.

I smile weakly, leaning into his touch. “I love you too,” i reply, keeping my eyes locked on his. Maybe i wasn’t lying to protect myself. Maybe it was some sort of twisted Stockholm Syndrome. I don’t know. But i do know maybe i didn’t want to leave.


	16. Give Into Your Carnal Urges, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana meets one of Michael's old friends and soon finds herself stuck in a potentially volatile situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - the shortest masturbation scene, LOTS of sexual tension obviously. Also, there are some french parts in here that aren't translated so you can just copy and paste the lines into google translate if you'd like :)

Before we left California, he had taken me to a fancy restaurant to have dinner. Everything was very pricey and decadent. 

After dinner was over, we were back on his jet and flying back to Fantasia. The jet ride was short as usual. I had fallen asleep on Michael’s shoulder during the flight. When we got to the castle, i went upstairs to shower before it came time for dinner.

I got out of the shower and Gill, my personal maid, dressed me up as always. She dressed me in a long sleeved black dress. She tied a gold string tight around my waist, letting the access string hang loosely down my lap. 

Once i was dressed, i was led to the dining room where Michael waited for me. When i walked into the room, i saw Michael talking with a man who sat at the table as well. 

“J'en ai besoin avant demain ou je m'assurerai que vous êtes un homme mort. Tu comprends?” He says to the man, speaking hastily as if he were angry. But i didn’t know what he was saying, either. 

“Oui,” the man replies to him. The door closes heavily behind me, making Michael’s head snap up to me. “Flower, glad you could make it. We have a guest here for dinner tonight. I’d like you to meet Mr. Gabriel Dinardo. One of my many architects who have worked with me,” He introduces, the both of them standing from their seats.

Gabriel walks around the table to me and takes my hand, kissing it softly. “Bonjour Mademoiselle,” he greets, his vibrant hazel eyes lingering on mine. “He’s going to be staying here for a few days so he can work on our project. Before he travels back to France,” Michael says, giving Gabriel a subtle glare telling him to back off.

Gabriel moves to sit back down while the food comes out with the maids. I sit down and sip at my wine, watching as the women serve us. Gabriel was undeniably handsome. He had dark brown hair that was short on the top and trimmed at the sides. It was sort of curly but only loosely. His eyes were a shimmery color of hazel and he had tanned skin with defined, sharp features.

He caught my staring, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. I quickly looked away, shifting awkwardly in my seat as i glanced over at Michael. “I never thought Michael would be one to marry. He always preferred to do things alone,” Gabriel says, breaking the silence. “But now i can see why he chose you to settle down with. You are beautiful,” he smiles, keeping his eyes dead on me as he speaks.

“Not to sound rude but, why are you here?” i ask him, trying to ignore Michael’s death stare. “You husband and i go way back. Dear friends, one could say,” Gabriel answers, glancing over at Michael. “We met in church. As young boys. I remember we fawned over the way we shared names with some of the archangels in the bible,” he continues to reminisce, ignoring Michael’s glare.

“Archangel? What’s that?” i ask him, having not grown up Christian. “An angel of high power,” Gabriel answers simply. I just nod, my eyes jumping between the two. “It is said Archangel Michael is the strongest and most powerful angel of all time. While Gabriel was the one who announced to the Virgin Mary that she was pregnant with the Son of God,” he elaborates, a smug look on his face.

“I don’t think she needs to be bothered with information about the Bible,” Michael snaps, everything about his demeanor screaming angry. “Je t'ai donné une chance. Ne le gaspillez pas dans un but mesquin,” He says to Gabriel, to which he only shrugs. “Mords moi,” he replies with an evil grin. Michael huffs before turning back to me.

The dinner goes by slowly. Filled with Gabriel telling me about things that happened with him and Michael and Michael glaring at him. At the end of dinner, i left the room so the two men could argue in privacy.

After a little bit of mindless wandering through the halls, i decided to get undressed and out of this dress. I walked into the dressing room and closed the door before trying my best to undo the dress alone.

In the midst of my struggles, i heard the door creak open. My head snapped up and i saw Gabriel standing at the doorway. “May i come in?” he asks, his dark eyebrows arched. I nod softly, looking back to the mirror as i tried to get out of this tricky dress. 

He walks into the room, his boots clicking the hard flooring as he walks behind me. I watch him nervously in the mirror as he looks down at the buttons that keep my dress together in the back. Without a word, he starts undoing them. His nimble fingers working at the small buttons.

He was dangerously close to me. His breath fanning my neck and his fingers touching me more than would be required to just simply undo buttons. I swallow thickly, trying my best to ignore the way he was making me feel. 

“I’m sure you have lots of questions. I can tell. And i’m also sure i have all of your answers,” he finally says, his voice dropped low and his breath still brushing my skin. “However, i don’t give away information about a dear friend for free, now would i?” he adds on, finishing up on undoing the buttons and pulling my dress from my shoulders so i’m left in my underclothes and the corset i always wore.

His eyes meet mine in the mirror, a vexing look in his eyes. His hands move to untie my corset, unknotting each little tie and letting the loose strings fall. “You are beautiful. Michael was right. I’ve never seen a more naturally ethereal woman before,” he compliments, his eyes briefly meeting mine again from the corset he continued to undo.

Once the corset was fully untied, he pulled it off of me and tossed it to the ground. “I’ve known about you since you were born. I knew Michael would want you first. It was only a matter of time before he killed everything in his path to get to you,” he says, his hand ghosting over my exposed chest tight above the neckline of my underclothes. 

“Want me to give you those answers?” he asks, his eyes intently on mine in the mirror as he pulls me into him, rubbing my ass with his covered dick. I nod, biting my lip to keep from making any noise. “Can you keep a secret?” he asks next, smirking at me in the mirror. 

“I can’t do this. I’m married,” i tell him, my voice vulnerable and small. “He wont know,” Gabriel counters, licking a stripe up my neck. “He will. He knows everything. He told me,” i say, stepping away from him. I turn around and face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Well then it looks like you wont get your answers,” he shrugs, going to leave the room. “By the way, the offer still stands. I leave for France in a week and i’ll be staying on the third floor,” he says before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I let out a loud exhale, trying to contain myself as i pull off my underclothes and put on my nightwear that is just a small lingerie dress with a red silk robe overtop. I look at myself one last time in the mirror before walking out of the room. 

I walk down the hall and into the elevator to get to the second floor. Once there, i find my way to the smaller common room and sit down on the couch, rubbing my eyes. The prominent throb between my legs Gabriel caused was hard to ignore, making me shift in my spot on the couch.

Moving so i’m laying on the couch, i stare up at the high ceiling as i slide my hand down my stomach and pull up the skirt of my short lingerie. I play with the waistband on my panties before letting my fingers slip under it, dipping into my soaked core.

I shudder at the stimulation to my clit, my lower lip caught between my teeth. Slowly, i rub two fingers over my clit in circles, modeling my movements after the way Michael would touch me. I sigh softly, picking up the pace as the demand in my stomach for orgasm increases. 

Writhing on the couch, i spread my legs wide so my fingers can have more room to roam. I touch every inch of myself, moaning as my arousal soaks the tips of my two fingers. I try to muffle my moans but fail as they begin to echo through the walls of the common room.

My free hand moves up my night lingerie and plays with my breast. Toying and pinching at my nipple as Michael has done a hundred times. The fingers on my clit pick up pace until i’m cumming all over them. A loud moan leaving my lips as the pleasure of release hits me.

My legs shake as i come down from an incredible high. I keep them spread on the couch, my fingers running through my folds to feel the wetness i had produced. I push one finger into me and gasp at the feeling. My arousal makes it easy for me to add a second finger and start curling it inside of me.

Moans and the noise of my fingers inside of me is the only thing heard as a squirm on the couch. The cold air in the room hits my folds, sending a new delectable feeling through my body. 

As i pump my fingers in and out of me, i continue my play with my breasts. Adding onto the stimulation and pleasure i feel. I picture it’s Michael touching me. The way he’ll wake me up to his fingers playing with my clit. Or how he’ll put his head between my thighs and let his tongue to all the work as i cry in pleasure.

When i finally orgasm for a second time, i push my legs together and open my eyes. I stand up and fix my clothes, ignoring the uncomfortable wet feeling between my legs as i head to my room. I walk in and go straight to the bathroom and clean up.

I walk back down the stairs and leave the room to go find Michael. I walk down the hall and into his office where i know he’ll be. He sits at his desk, writing quickly on a piece of paper. “Hey,” i say softly, causing him to look up at me. “Darling, what do you need?” he asks kindly, setting his pen down and putting his full attention on me.

“Nothing. I just wanted to see you,” i say, my arms wrapped around my body tight. I have this weird feeling of guilt hanging over me as i stand in his office, being watched as he thinks of what to say next. It felt like he knew. Like he knew how much i liked the way Gabriel touched me or he knew about the guilt and remorse i felt.

I take a deep breath to hold back any emotion that may slip past my facade. His eyes study me for a second more before speaking. “I’m sorry about Gabriel. He can be cocky and headstrong. It’s in his nature,” he says, standing from his chair and walking towards me.

“It’s fine,” i reply softly, neglecting to look him in the eye. He notices this and places his finger under my chin, tilting it up so i’ll look at him. “Flower, what’s wrong?” he asks me, concern laced deep in his voice.

I shake my head, still shy to look him in the eyes. “Let me take you to Venice. After this week while Gabriel is here, i’ll take you to Italy and we’ll see all the places,” he proposes, a small smile on his lips. “What do you say?”

I feel myself smile, blushing under his stare. “Venice Italy?” i ask. He nods, moving his hand so he’s cupping my cheek. “I’d like that,” i tell him, leaning into his touch. He hums in response, running his thumb over my cheek absentmindedly. 

“Venice, Italy it is,”

````````

It was oddly warm for it being a March day. The thermometers said it was about eighty degrees Fahrenheit outside. I put on a baby pink bikini that has a thong bottom and the top is connected by strings at the side.

I put on a black cover up so i can walk down to the dock by the lake without being stared at too much. When i get to the dock, i lay a towel down on the hot wood and pull off my cover up, setting it down beside me as i lay on the towel.

I stretch out under the hot sun, my sunglasses sitting on my face to shield my eyes. I let my hands lay above my head, my legs extended so i’ll get an even tan. I position my thong so that the tan lines it’ll leave will be even and i do the same on my top.

Not even ten minutes in, i hear the sound of footsteps coming down the dock. The footsteps stop beside me and i open my eyes to see Gabriel standing above me. “That bikini leaves little to the imagination. But i’m not complaining,” he says with a cocky grin.

I sit up, propping myself up with my elbows. “What do you want?” i ask him in annoyance. He inhales sharply, sitting down next to me. “No. Don’t ask what i want when you should know exactly what i want,” he says, looking at me with a smirk. I just shrug, giving him a bored look.

“I know what you did last night. What you did in that common room to yourself. But you didn’t cum thinking about Michael, did you?” he says teasingly, making me blush in embarrassment. “I don’t understand why you are holding back from admitting what we both already know. You want me to touch you. To make you feel good and give you pleasure,” he says, his voice dropped quieter.

He runs his hand up my exposed stomach, his touch soft and making my skin break out into goosebumps. “You want me to be able to taste you. To be able to feel how wet you get for me. How tight you clench around my cock as i fuck you until you cry. That’s what you want, no?” he says, his fingers playing with the band of my thong.

I keep my breathing steady, ignoring the wetness pooling in my thong and the ache i have for him. “Michael is busy. I got him to work on filing that has a strict deadline at five. He’ll be working for hours. Leaving us… alone to play,” he whispers into my ear, his hand cupping my aching cunt.

“You want me to touch you?” he asks lowly one last time. When i finally get my bearings back, i pull back from him, his hands moving off of my body as i stand up. 

“I am married, Gabriel. Stop doing this. Stop teasing and tempting me. Because i’m not letting you fuck me,” i say, bending over and picking up my stuff before walking away from him.

This week would be hell.


	17. For Never Was There a Story of More Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana discovers everything and says goodbye to Michael for the last time.

Michael and i lay in bed, his arm wrapped around me as i lay on his chest. His fingers scratch lightly at my arm, watching the skin turn a white color before becoming a red mark. We have a big ball tomorrow. A Debutante ball to be exact. 

They are most commonly used for young women in the kingdom to find husbands if they are of age which is sixteen to twenty-one. Back at my old kingdom, they started these balls after Easter but i guess the rules are different here.

I don’t mind the ball. Now that i’m of high authority, they’ve become kind of fun. As a princess, i was just forced to go and smile and look pretty. But now, i had a date and actually had a good reason to be there.

Falling asleep, i keep Michael pulled close to me. I wanted to enjoy any moment where i wasn’t thinking about the possibility of him killing me or drinking my blood. Sometimes, i wish he was normal.

``````````

The dress my maid had put me in was black and tight. With an over the shoulder sleeves and a low neckline that was so dangerous she put some double sided tape on my chest under the top so it’ll stay up securely.

The skirt was flowy and swept the ground. It had a slit up along the side that had intricately done ties holding it together. She did my hair in a french braid and decorated it with small diamond clips that added some well needed light to my dark outfit.

I put on my wedding ring and the ring The Countess had given me. For a necklace, i wore the necklace Michael had given me that has a small diamond flower charm. A nod to my nickname from him.

Finishing my makeup, i put on my black heels before walking out of the dressing room. I walk down the forever deserted halls and into the elevator. I click floor five and wait for it to bring me up. I walk down floor five’s hall and knock on Michael’s office door. 

“Come in,” he says from inside the room. I walk in and see him wearing an all black suit with a red tie and a black cloak hanging off his shoulders. “Wow. You look… wow,” he says, his eyes taking in every small detail about my outfit. 

“I am so glad i picked that out for you,” he says, running his hand over my collarbone. “You look absolutely delicious, flower,” he compliments, his eyes shadowed with dirty thoughts. He runs his hand down my back, moving to my ass and squeezing firmly.

“Calm down, we have a Debutante in less than ten minutes,” i say, stepping back from his arms. He huffs, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Can we skip?” he asks. I chuckle, shaking my head. “You are the staple of this ball, Michael. You can’t just ‘skip’,” i tell him, using air quotes over ‘skip’.

“Fine. If we must,” he says dramatically, running his ring down my exposed arm. “But, i think i deserve a little bit of fun for my troubles tonight,” he adds, his eyes slowly scanning up to meet mine. “Some alcohol, some candles… some handcuffs,” he smirks, touching my hickey-scar he had left there a few nights ago that is covered with foundation. 

“Okay. Anything for you,” I say, letting him rest his hand on the base of my neck. He leans down and kisses me passionately. His lips slow and soft against mine as we kiss. He pulls back, his signature smug look on his face. “C’mon. We have a Debutante to make an entrance at,” he says, extending his hand for me.

I take it and let him lead me out of his office and down the hall to the elevator. We get down to the main floor and down the West Wing to get to the ballroom. We stop at the closed front doors, the bustling of people and music playing inside. 

He looks over at me, a small smile on his lips. “Ready?” he asks. I inhale sharply before nodding. He nods to the men who stand by the doors to open it. They pull the doors open and all eyes go to us.

Keeping myself together, i walk alongside him and up the aisle of the ballroom that leads to the thrones. The people stay silent and the music stays paused as we get to the chairs at the end of the room. He goes up the short steps first, leading me up to my seat.

Once we’re sat down, he flicks his wrist up and the side doors to the ballroom open and the young women who wear white dresses enter. These were the girls who’d be looking for eligible suitors to marry today.

When the girls are in, Michael motions for the music to begin again. The music resumes and he leans back in his seat, playing with his rings in his lap. It felt like i physically couldn’t take my eyes off of how hot he looked right now.

The girls courted, dancing around with the eligible men for the first song as usual. Once the song ended, it was time for Michael and I to do the King and Queen waltz. A custom at Debutante’s everywhere.

We get back down to the cleared dance floor and Michael signals for the next song to begin. The intro to Star of Love plays. This song had always been my favorite Victorian Era music piece since i heard it first at a ball when i was seven.

He watches me as i recognize the intro, a proud smile on his lips as he places his hand on my hip and the other holding my hand into the air. I rest my other hand on his shoulder and let him set the pace of the dance.

Starting our waltz, i let Michael pull me in close to him since i had let my guard down.

Shadows are falling  
Night winds are stealing  
Love I am dreaming of thee, only thee  
Come I await thee  
Here in the gloaming  
Nearest and dearest  
Thou art to me.

The song slowly fades out and the people around us clap. I pull back from him only to be pulled back for him to kiss me. Blushing, i pull from his kiss and try my best to ignore the eyes around us. The next song starts and Michael goes off to talk to people and i sit down at a table.

As i watch the people dancing, someone sits down next to me. “You guys make the perfect couple. Perfect on the outside but inside…” The voice of Gabriel says, inhaling sharply and clicking his teeth. “On the inside, your relationship is all secrets, lies, and betrayals,” he finishes, grabbing two flutes of champagne from the waiter who passed. He hands one to me and sips at his.

“What do you know?” i ask him, sipping at the champagne he handed me. “A lot more than you, apparently,” he chuckles shortly, more of a scoff actually. I roll my eyes, standing up and walking away from him.

He follows me to the next table, sitting way too close to me for comfort. “Come on, you can’t fool me much longer, Illyana. You want this just as much as i do,” he says, placing his hand on my thigh. I pull from his touch, glancing around for Michael.

“Did Michael put you up to this? To see if i’d cheat? Because no means no, Gabriel,” i reply, irritated by his relentless and fruitless attempts to get with me. “No. I’m not even really here for him. I’m here for you. To tell you and show you how much of a monster he is. Then, you and i could run away to France. Doesn’t have to be romantic. It’s just I've seen what he does to girls like you,” he says softly, his voice lowered for only me to hear.

Weighing my options, i finally come to a decision. “Fine. You tell me-- and show me, everything you know about Michael. Then, i’ll let you do… whatever you want to do to me,” i shudder at the thought of my proposition. He searches around me for a second before nodding.

He sets down his champagne and grabs my hand, basically pulling me out of the ballroom. “Slow down, i can’t run in heels,” i warn him as he pulls me down the hall. “Well take them off,” he snaps back at me, stopping to let me take them off. I hold them in my hand and continue to let him pull me down the halls to wherever it is he’s taking me.

He leads me down the East Wing hall and stops at a door. He pulls something from his coat pocket, searching around us constantly. He put the key he had pulled from his pocket into the doorknob and unlocked it, leading me down the dark downward steps into a basement.

Fear and adrenaline fills my body as he carefully guides us down the dark stairs, neither of us able to see anything but the dull outlines of objects. When we finally get to the last stair and step into the actual room, Gabriel turns on a light and the entire room is illuminated.

And god was it horrifying.

The middle of the room had a weird cage thing that had a person in it. She looked either dead or on her way out. The entire right wall was filled with horrifying and evil looking weapons. The back of the room was shelving filled with bottles of blood. Each jar having a date on it. There was a bed with posts that had handcuffs on them and a door beside it. The room was also illuminated with neon lights which was odd for a torture chamber.

“November eleventh…. November thirteenth…. November eighteenth…” i read off, way to scared to even process my fear or any emotion. I turn back to Gabriel who was working on releasing the girl from her cage. “He did this?” i ask him. Gabriel nods, pulling the girl from the cage.

“She's dead,” He says in defeat, laying her body carefully on the floor. “This is what he does. It’s a part of his game. He captures these unwilling and vulnerable victims and drains them of their blood to drink. To quench his blood thirst. He relies on violence and death to keep him immortal,” Gabriel explains, walking up next to me and looking at the thousands of dates on the many jars.

“I-I knew that i just… i thought he didn’t torture them. I thought it was one and done,” i stammer nervously, staring at the wall filled with weapons. “He’ll keep people in here for days without anything. Tied up and bleeding out slowly. Before you, he’d fuck them either while alive or dead. He’s sadistic. A sadistic psycho,” he tells me, urgency in his voice.

I continue trying to process. My brain running a mile a minute as i walk around the room. “Illyana, we have to go now. He will kill you and me both if we do not go where he can’t find us,” he says, grabbing my hands in his.

“He will always find me. No matter where we go. It’s just how he is,” i tell him, shaking my head. “No, no. I’m taking you with me. We both got ourselves in this shit and we can get out of it. We’ll have to be constantly on the run but we can do it,” he tells me, sincerity in his eyes. 

“Gabriel--” I’m cut off by his lips on mine. They were soft and he tasted of fancy scotch and mint. I let myself be absorbed into his fantasy bubble. His hand resting on my cheek and his lips passionate. When reality hits me, i pull back from him, stumbling back to the wall behind me.

“France. Spain. Greece. Switzerland. We can go to all those places. Just say yes and we can run as far as you want,” he says, a weak smile on his lips. Would i really be able to leave Michael just like that? After three months of marriage and all the high highs and low lows, could i really run off with his old friend?

After a minute of silence, i nod. “Yes. We have to go now,” i answer. He smiles, kissing me real quick before grabbing my hand to lead me back to the stairs.

That didn’t last very long.

In the blink of an eye, Michael appears in front of Gabriel, slitting his throat clean and watching his body fall to the ground with an unimpressed frown. He sniffles, a single tear falling from his eyes. He looks back up at me, inhaling slowly before walking past me and sitting down on a couch in the corner of the room.

“It’s a shame,” he finally says, rubbing his forehead. “You two could’ve gone and seen the world if you weren’t so utterly stupid,” he finishes, his eyes moving to meet mine. Tears fall from my eyes as i watch him spin his bloody knife around his finger.

“Oh don’t cry. Come here,” he says in an oddly nice voice. A weird tone of sympathy in his voice. I don’t move. I stay frozen to the spot. Having just watched my psycho deranged husband kill the guy who would’ve been my free ticket out of here.

“Come… here,” he says slower in a more ominous tone. In fear, i walk over to him, trying to stifle my sobs. I stand in front of him a few paces back for safety. “Well don’t just stand there, flower. Sit,” he says, motioning to his lap with his knife.

Hesitantly, i sit on his lap. Still holding back my sniffles and keeping my tears successfully in my eyes. “See? Good girl,” he says, running his hand over my shoulder and creeping up to my neck. “Now you know my evil little secret. What i do for fun around here,” he says deeply, his lips next to my ear. Only this wasn’t turning me one. It was making me scared for my life.

He runs the back of the knife down the curve of my neck, letting it only lightly grave over my skin. I shudder, my entire body tense as ever. He moves me so i’m facing him and i can truly see the menace in his eyes. “Now, i could kill you,” he says, his eyes shadowed with the most evil desires. “But that’d be too big of a scene. Too much of a hassle,” he shoots down his idea, his eyes dancing around the room in dramatic thought.

He gasps like he has an idea, a fake gasp but still one nonetheless. “You know what i could do?” he asks, it not being a rhetorical question. He moves the knife so he’s caressing my cheek with it. “W-What?” i ask nervously, my voice shaking. “I could do what i did to your father. Wouldn’t that be fun?” he says, tilting his head to the side. I feel my heart drop as i stare at him. “What did you do to him?” i ask, my eyes watering up again. 

“The Countess told you nothing with me is a coincidence. Frankly, she’s right. Your father didn’t just get sick. I knew the only way you’d be made to marry a prince would be if there were a death in the royal family. So, using my extensive magic skills, i made him sick. Sick enough it was measured as incurable. But, things went a little far and well…” he inhales sharply, moving the knife so it’s pressed against my throat. “He died,”

I stare blankly at him as a tear rolls down my cheek. He wipes it away with the back of the knife, leaving a small blood smear on my cheek. “In the end, he knew too much. I had to leave and get my hands dirty. Usually i entice men and women to do that but…” he trails off, not exactly having to finish the sentence.

“Fuck this. I’m leaving,” i say, standing from his lap and going to leave. He didn’t stop me immediately which made me think i had won. “Sit the fuck back down,” he snaps, his voice loud and authoritative. 

Losing my confidence, i comply and sit back down on his lap, my eyes avoiding him at all costs. He places the tip of the knife under my chin, moving my head so i’m looking at him. “I don’t want to have to hurt you, flower. I always said i’d never do anything to hurt you. Because we don’t hurt the ones we love, isn’t that right?” he says, never moving the knife from under my chin.

I nod softly, swallowing thickly as i try to steady my breathing. “Okay. Good. Well, if you know that, why would you agree to leaving with Gabriel?” he asks, an innocent nod of his head tells me he is very, very mad.

“I-I don’t know,” i say so quiet it could be considered a whisper. “Oh really? ‘Cause it look like you knew when he was letting him... touch you like that,” he says, his eyes scanning my face and enjoying the fear in my eyes. “Cause that, my darling, makes you a cheater,” he says, moving the knife so the tip is pushed gently into my chin.

“But you’re not a cheater. Because you love me. And you should never hurt the one you love,” he says, his face softening for a split second. “I don’t love you. I could never love you,” i snap at him, watching him as he chuckles. 

He moves the knife again so its back at my cheek, the sharp tip grazing down my cheek. With no warning, he cuts me. A small cut in my cheek that was deep enough for a steady trickle of blood to spill from it. I wince, flinching back from him. He grabs my chin and keeps me still, leaning in and licking the blood from the cut.

“Divine,” he whispers in my ear. I stay still and quiet, more scared of him than ever. He sweeps his finger over my cut, picking up the still leaking blood on his finger top. He examines the red substance before pulling my jaw open and putting his bloody finger on my tongue.

I try to protest but he just keeps me still with his hand on my neck, squeezing firm at the side. The gross taste of metallic blood fills my mouth as he watches me with a relaxed grin. “What are we going to do about you…” he trails off as if in deep thought. He keeps his finger in my mouth, his crystal eyes locked on mine.

“We’ve put up this charade long enough, flower. It’s time you get the truth. This kingdom isn’t mine. The Langdon heir is fake. I built this castle and used magic to make it seem like it had been here forever. I knew about you since your birth. I knew you were a rich blood and i knew i had to make you mine. I have put everything into place to get you. Making your father sick. Making your mom choose to ship you off to a new kingdom,” he lists off like the back of his hand.

“I controlled you to tell me you loved me and i controlled you to stay here. I kept you captive and made it seem like you were the one choosing to be here. I lied to you for months. That’s all i can think of right now,” he finishes off the list, licking Gabriel’s blood from his knife. 

“But i know what to do. Since you love me, i’ll take you with me to my villa in Greece. Thessaloniki. I already converted my money into euros and packed our necessities up. We take the jet and never come back,” he says, tossing the knife aside.

“Why would i go anywhere with you?” i ask him, wiping the dried tears from my cheeks. He exhales softly, pulling me so i’m saddling his waist. “I love you and i said i’d protect you. This is me protecting you. We can leave everything behind here and make new lives. Go by new names. Whatever you want. I’ve lost so many people and i cannot lose you too, Illyana,” he begs, something in me telling me he’s telling the truth. But this change in emotion was too sudden. Too noticeable and too obvious.

“I’m scared of you, Michael,” i finally say after a long pause. His eyebrows furrow and he puts his hands on my cheeks, cradling my face. “No. We’ll go to Greece and neither of us will have a care in the world. I-I-I know enough Greek that i can understand what the people are saying and--” He cuts himself off, looking away from me with a look of defeat.

“I’ll give you a ticket to fly to LA. You can stay at the Cortez. Friends and family discount. You’ll be on the next flight out,” he says after a moment, making me tear up a bit. His eyes finally meet mine again and i can see the tears in his eyes. “I love you too much to ruin you anymore. All i ask is you go on with life and be happy. I thought i made you happy but i don’t. I love you, Illyana Langdon. More than life itself. I would remake this world for you if i could,” he says, stroking my cheek softly.

A tear falls from my eye as i wrap my head around what is happening. “Don’t cry. No crying,” he says with a weak chuckle. “I never made you happy. And you deserve to be happy. I want you to forget me. Forget me and move on. Meet the love of your life and get married. Have children. Get a home with a yard and make a home in the states. Make your life worthwhile. You only get one,” he says, tears falling from his eyes.

My tears are flowing freely as i break down in his arms. No matter how evil he was, i couldn’t imagine leaving. He’s been my life for all these months. “I don’t want to go,” i sob into his chest as he holds me in his arms. “You have to go. I’m going to Greece and you’re going to the states. You’re going to make a life without me and move on. You’re only seventeen,” he says, sniffling softly.

“I will always love you. No matter how much it pains me. I will always remember and love you,” i tell him, looking into his eyes. He nods, pushing my hair back from my face. “I know you will. But we cannot allow ourselves to miss each other. Sometimes love takes more than it gives. It's the great sacrifice,” he says, his eyes searching my teary ones.

For the last time, he pulls me in for a kiss. His lips salty with tears but filled with a level of love i had never felt. I kiss back, holding his face close to me. When he pulls back, i stay on him. Not wanting to admit the inevitable.

“When you get to LA, Elizabeth will help you change your name and get situated over there. Your stuff is already packed and i’m giving you ten thousand dollars to get you started,” he tells me, using his thumb to wipe my tears. “You’ll get checks for one thousand dollars a month. You can cancel the checks anytime you want to stop getting them,” 

I nod, leaning into his warm touch. I inhale slowly, blinking back any more tears and biting my lip to stop it from quivering. “I’ll meet you at the gates in ten minutes,” he says. I reluctantly get off of his lap and walk out of the room and up the stairs. Crying the whole way.

Holding my heels in my hand and wiping away black mascara stained tears, i walk down the beautiful halls of the castle. Taking in the absolute beauty of it as i get into the elevator. Once in Michael and i’s room, i see my bags by the end of the bed and an outfit laid on the bed for me to wear.

I get out of the dress and put on the sweatpants and the Nirvana tee shirt he loved. I walk into the bathroom and remove my makeup. Taking my hair down and brushing it out before heading back downstairs and grabbing my luggage and carrying it out of the room and down the hall.

I get to the entrance of the castle and walk out, ignoring the guard as i find my way to the gates of the castle where Michael stands. Wiping the everlasting tears, i walk up to him. He smiles weakly, his eyes studying my face as i set my luggage down.

“This is the final goodbye,” he says, grabbing my hand in his. I nod, inhaling his scent and trying to imprint it in my brain. “Illyana Langdon, i’ll love you from the beginning of time until the sky falls and the ground is nothing but ash. I’ll love you as long as i live as i promised and i’ll love you forever and always. I never want you to hurt. So i’m doing this for you no matter how much it feels like i won't be able to go on after. I love you,” he says, only adding to the heartbreak i felt.

I stay silent, a sort of reluctance to admit any feelings back to him.

Soon enough, it’s pouring. The cold rain soaking us both as we hold each other. His head rests on my shoulder and my head rests on his. His arms wrap tight around me and i grip at his shirt. Never wanting to let go.

I pull back from the hug and kiss him. Bringing myself to my tiptoes to connect our lips. My tears fall into the kiss, adding a salty taste to my lips as we share a final goodbye kiss. After a good minute, he pulls back and picks up my luggage for me.

He brings it onto the jet for me, telling something to the pilot before getting off and back into the cold rain. I watch him through the window, tears actively falling down my cheeks as the jet starts to take off. I press my hand against the glass of the window as he watches the jet take off. He waves at me as it moves further and further along the take off field.

I stare out my window until all i see is rain clouds and grey skies. Sobbing to myself, i pull the jacket he had given me to wear over my shoulders as in lay back in the jet seat. I dig my hands deep into the pockets of the sweatpants that were also and feel something.

Digging it out, i pull out my wedding ring. The one i hadn’t worn in weeks. Deeper in the pockets was a note.

This ring holds my heart. My love for you. Cherish it, my sweet Illyana.  
Forever - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there are still more chapters :)


	18. Can We Make It To December?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years after leaving her royalty behind her, Illyana finds herself stuck in a rut when she gets a new patient to her therapy practice who is a ghost of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. My mental health is horrible and my grades are dropping I'm just trying to gather my life. Only maybe two more chapters left, though :)

The first few weeks were the scariest. I was alone in an entirely new world. Sure, i had the Countess to help me while i stayed at the Cortez but it was still scary.

She helped me change my name. I was now known as Flora Myers. In attempts to never be recognized, i had started dying my hair a dark brown to cover the red. I dressed like the staple of the 80’s and started to fit in perfectly with the night scene. Always accompanied by Elizabeth and her girlfriend, Ramona. 

I had started out with ten thousand dollars like he said. I got checks for a grand every month on the last Friday so i never really had to work a job. Eight years later and I live in an apartment in the heart of LA by some of the best clubs and cafes. 

I’m engaged to a guy i met at a club named Daniel and he doesn’t want kids which i love. He works as an accountant so he brings in some good money. Since i had a lot of money, i go myself into college with my major being psychology to be a psychiatrist. 

I work my own therapy place which is pretty popular and has good reviews. I own it with my friend from college, Vanya. Turns out, a lot of celebrities have shitty marriages.

“Hey, Daniel,” i say as i walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. “Yeah?” he asks, grabbing some creamer from the fridge. “I’m probably going to be late tonight. I have a new first-time client and they usually need longer to get to know,” i tell him, dropping some ice into my coffee.

“That’s alright. Just don't come home drunk this time,” he jokes in reference to how i came home drunk after work. I snatch the creamer from his hand and pour some into my coffee before handing it back. “I gotta go. Love you,” i say after grabbing my bag. I lean in and kiss him quickly before walking out the door.

I get to work and speak with all the patients in line for today. Listening to their problems and trying to help them. After my four o’clock, i walk out of my office and ask the receptionist to bring in the last patient on the list. The new one.

Sitting back down at my desk, i read over all of my notes from the last appointment and find her folder to file it. As i’m looking for the new patient’s file, there’s a knock at the door. “Oh, come in,” i call out, my back facing the door as i search through the papers on my desk to find the new patient’s file. I hear the door open and close before footsteps walk into the room.

“I don’t have your file so i need to go get--” i stumble over my words as i turn and face the new patient. But he isn’t very new. “You really need a file with me?” The cocky and arrogant voice of Michael Langdon says, throwing me back to when i was seventeen and in love with a murderous vampire.

He stands in front of the couch with his hands on his pockets and his head tilted to the side. He wears a black tee shirt with black ripped skinny jeans and some combat boots. I can’t help but stare. Staring at his face and how nothing had changed. How his hair laid perfectly messy on his head. He looked the exact same he did when we first met.

“Michael,” is all i can say in my state of shock. He chuckles, walking up to my desk and looking at the picture i have on there. “I hear you’re a very good psychiatrist. Went to college and got all your degrees. Making good work here, i see,” he says, picking up the framed picture of Daniel and i at France over this summer.

“And engaged,” he adds on with a heavy inhale. I stay quiet, watching him as he stares at the picture with a blank look on his face. “You always listened so well,” he says, his eyes meeting mine.

“What are you doing here?” i ask him, finally being able to gather my thoughts enough to speak. “Well, i was coming to LA for business and i remembered that you’re in LA. Making a life for yourself,” he says, sitting down on the couch with a sharp exhale.

“Honestly, i don’t know why i’m here,” he finally says the truth, a defeated look on his face. “You are my biggest mess up. Everything about us was messed up. I did everything wrong. I don’t expect you to take me back or anything. I just wanna talk,” he says.

I nod hesitantly, sitting down on the chair opposite of the couch. “Where have you been for eight years?” i ask him first, crossing my legs. “Greece. For a year. Then France for a few months. I stayed in North Carolina for another year. Then back to France for the rest of the eight years,” he answers easily.

“Was it…” i lead off, not sure how to word it. “Hard? Yes. Hardest thing i ever had to do was leaving you,” he answers for me, saying exactly what i had been thinking. “Was it hard for you?” he asks in return.

I just nod, playing with my engagement ring from Daniel. “That’s pretty. Is he rich?” Michael asks, something in me saying he doesn’t care. “Not really. He’s just good at saving up,” i shrug, crossing my arms over my chest so my ring is hidden from sight.

“I’m assuming you love him,” he says with a short exhale, irritation in his eyes. Or maybe anger. I shrug, knowing i do love him but i’m not going to say it out loud. “Don’t lie to me, Illyana,” he says, a flat look on his face. 

“It’s Flora. Flora Myers,” i correct him quickly, making sure he knows. He chuckles. “A play on words. Your middle name was Fleur, which is flower in Latin. And Flora is flower in french. My nickname for you was flower and i speak french. Myers well… i know you always loved the Halloween movies and the killer's name is Michael Myers,” he quickly decodes, making me huff in annoyance.

I stay silent, letting him make the next move. His eyes land on the flower necklace he gave to me all those years ago before meeting my eyes again. “I want to make a deal with you. It’s time i cut you in on my business. I buy and sell. I buy companies, make them big. And sell them off to the big guys who give me sixty percent profits even after selling. Let me buy your psychiatric practice and i’ll make many others all over the west coast. Sixty-forty,” he says, pointing at me for sixty and at himself for forty.

I stare at him in confusion. “I don’t want to work with you,” i say, shaking my head. “Fine. Seventy-thirty. And you wont have to do any work to expand the business. Things will stay the same,” he negotiates.

“Okay. Sixty-forty and you make the head of the company in Beverly Hills. Using your money, you help Daniel and i relocate to there so i don’t have to commute,” i negotiate further. He huffs, rolling his eyes. “Seventy-thirty and you leave Daniel,” he says oddly calm, catching me by surprise. A smug smirk spreads on his lips as he sees my irritated expression.

“We are not doing this, Michael,” i tell him, anger seeping from my voice. “You can’t pay me to leave Daniel. I love him,” i say but he just cocks his head to the side. “Sixty-forty and i give you five hundred grand straight up. Cash,” he bargains, making me scoff.

“Five hundred thousand to leave my fiance?” i ask incredulously and he nods. “That plus our sixty-forty agreement, having your name next to the Langdon name can make you rich. Plus a weekly pay of whatever you want could easily get you to a million within a year,” he says as if he didn’t just say he’s going to pay me to leave Daniel.

“You’d get all the benefits. Health, dental, a 401k. A company car. An apartment wherever you want. You can use the company jet or mine. However much vacation and sick days you want. It’s the dream, Flora,” he says my name with a bite.

“Sounds like you want to go into business with me to get back together with me,” i say, leaning back in my chair. He hums softly, a wide grin on his lips. He shrugs, not saying anything. “How much would i have after five years?” i ask him.

“If done right, five million,” he says. “Minimum,” he adds on. I feel myself choke on air as he says the number. “I never give this option to anybody. I’ve never had a business partner like this so you’d be a first. Meaning you’d probably get more money out of it. Which also means our names would be tied,” he tells me, standing from the couch and strolling over to me.

He circles around the chair i sit in, his eyes trained solely on me as he runs his hand over my shoulder. “Five hundred fifty grand straight up,” he negotiates, making me legitimately consider it. “How about this. I have a car leaving tomorrow night. You go home, wait for Daniel to fall asleep. Then you meet me at the Cortez. I have business but i hope to see you there. You know my room number,” he says into my ear before standing up and walking out of my office.

I’m left confused and flustered in my office as i hear him say goodbye to my receptionist. He offered me over half a million to leave my fiance. Then said i could make five million in five years if i went into business with him. 

Getting up, i gather my stuff and close up the office before driving home. I wasn’t late like i said i’d be so i drive to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for dinner. At the checkout, i ask for a pack of Marlboro reds. 

“I.D?” the guy asks me. “I’m twenty four,” i protest, looking at him in confusion. “Sorry ma’am. You look underage,” he says flatly. I scoff before taking my I.D from my pocket and handing it to him. “Illyana Langdon?” he asks, making me snap my head up.

My I.D was supposed to say Flora Myers. That fucker changed it. To not look suspicious, i nod. He gives me back my I.D and a pack of reds and i head out back to my car. I drive home with only one thought on my mind.

It was a horrible thing to do. Leaving my fiance for money and for my ex. But was i really leaving for Michael? Or was i leaving for the money? It had to be the money. I couldn’t love him anymore. I hated him. Or was that a lie i told myself to be able to sleep at night?

I made dinner for Daniel and we watched a movie before going to sleep. Around midnight he had been asleep for almost an hour so i got dressed again and snuck out to meet Michael at the Cortez.


	19. Your Kiss Is Sugary Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Illyana meet in his room at the Cortez to discuss things. Illyana runs into an issue.

It was dark and the drive was nerve wracking. So many different outcomes could happen and no matter what, things would change. If he left and i didn’t agree to go into business with him, i’ll never be able to forget him again. It was hard enough the first time.

If i agree with him and work with him, i’ll see him way more and he’ll probably try and get with me. But who am i kidding. It’s midnight and i’m meeting this insanely attractive guy in a hotel. Not to mention i used to be in love with him.

I pull up to the Cortez and go inside. I walk straight to the elevator and click the floor i know Michael is on. I walk down the hall and stop in front of room 65. Taking a deep breath and fixing my hair, i knock on the door. 

After a moment, he opens the door, a smile on his lips. “Glad you’re here,” he says, letting me in. “I’m not here for anything more than a business discussion,” i tell him off the bat, sitting on his bed. “Well if that were true, you wouldn’t be meeting me so late in my hotel room,” he says with a quirk of his eyebrow. He hands me a glass of what i assume is cognac.

“Have you thought about it?” he asks me, sitting next to me on the bed. “Yes. I think if i say yes, ultimately, my life would be better. If i say no, i’m stuck in the ordinary with a man i might not even love,” i say, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“But if i say yes, i’ll also be erasing the past eight years of my life. Erasing the work i had to do to forget you. I’d assume you’d continue and call me Illyana. I’d probably soon figure i’m still in love with you and want you back. I’d realize all those sleepless nights where i was hoping you were thinking of me were a waste. I’d realize you’re the love of my life. And i’d also realize i made a mistake not going with you to Greece all those years ago,” i say, telling nothing but the truth.

“Convince me to say yes,” i say after a short pause. His eyes meet mine as he sips at his cognac. A familiar icy feeling running down my spine as his eyes never waver from mine. He pulls his cup from his lips and sets it down on the end table beside him. 

In the blink of an eye, he’s on top of me and his lips are rough on mine. A feeling i hadn't felt in years fills my body as his lips work against mine. His hand rests on my cheek and i rest my hand on the back of his neck to keep him on me.

I keep my legs on either side of him, letting him lay comfortably in between them. After a moment, he pulls back from me, his eyes scanning my face. “You still my good little girl?” he asks, brushing my hair from my face.

I nod eagerly, biting my lip softly. He smirks down at me, moving so he’s kneeling between my legs. He tugs at the hem of my shirt and i sit up enough so he can take it off. His eyes fall onto my bra. The look in his eyes bringing me back to when i lost my virginity to him.

His lips meet mine again as his hands slither behind me and to the clasp of my bra. He unclasps it, letting it fall off my shoulders and down my arms. He pulls away from me, his eyes falling to my exposed chest. His eyes slowly move up and meet mine as he pushes me gently against the bed.

Settling back between my legs, he runs his hand up my chest and plays with my nipple, pinching at it. I moan softly, squirming under him as he continues to tease me with his touches to my breasts.

Slowly, his lips travel down my stomach, kissing right above the waistband of my jeans. His eyes meet mine as he slides his hand up my leg. “May i?” he asks, his breath fanning my skin. I nod quickly, wanting to feel his touch more than anything. 

He undoes the buttons on my jeans and i lift my hips so he can take them off. He pulls them off slowly, teasing me with his relaxed pace. Once they’re finally off, he moves to take off my panties. Removing them at the same pace.

Placing a tender hand on the inside of my thigh, he spreads my legs and runs his thumb over my clit. I shiver, my stomach tightening at the feeling. He replaces his thumb with his mouth, licking at my clit.

I weave my fingers in his hair, tugging softly as i arch my back off of the bed. I hadn’t been fucked properly in years. I screw my eyes shut as his tongue plays around with my sensitive clit, making the fire in my stomach only grow.

Right before my orgasm, he pulls away from me, making me whine in response. “Sh sh sh. The reward is so much better, flower,” he shushes, petting my cheek softly before using his hand to take off his shirt and pants.

I run my hand down his toned chest as he gets rid of his boxers as well. “I love you,” i pant as he returns to between my legs. “I love you too,” he replies, positioning his tip by my entrance. With a small nod, he takes my permission and pushes in all the way. My fingers dig into his arm, my eyebrows furrowed in pain. 

He watches me with a careful look before pulling back and starting a slow pace to get me adjusted. I squirm, bucking my hips forward to meet his thrusts. I moan softly, my eyes meeting his as my nails pierce his skin on his arm. 

My walls clench around him, my moans pathetic pants as i wiggle around on the bed. His thrusts hit deeper as he picks up his pace to a perfect one. “You’re doing so good, princess,” he praises, leaning over me and sucking at my neck.

“H-harder,” i whimper weakly, my nails scraping up his shoulder blades. He complies immediately, snapping his hips at a brutal pace that makes me cry out. His lips move up and meet mine, stifling my cries of pleasure. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he praises into my lips, his hands looping under my thighs and pulling me closer to him. “Show me how good you can be and cum,” he says, making the fire in my stomach burn stronger as his lips crash back down on mine. His lips mute my moans as he keeps an even pace and make sure each thrust is punctuated by ramming into my g-spot. 

It doesn’t take much for me to cum. Daniel fucks good but not this good. My nails claw into his back as i cum around his cock. My walls squeeze around him, leading him to cum inside of me. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears as i catch my breath.

He moves off of me and lays next to me, pulling the sheets up to cover us. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his cigarettes, pulling two from the box and handing me one. He lights his first, stretching his arm out to light mine next.

“Did that convince you?” he asks after a long exhale of smoke. “It’s rude to leave someone you spent five years with just because your ex came back and offered you money,” i reply, letting him put his arm around me.

“I would hope you aren’t leaving him just for the money,” he counters, his thumb rubbing short circles on my arm. “Either way it’s rude,” i say. He just nods, humming softly in response. “Did you like the gift i gave you?” he asks teasingly, most likely referring to switching out my I.D’s.

“If you’re talking about the I.D thing, no i did not,” i reply, glancing over at him. I puff at my cigarette, keeping my eyes on his. “Did it feel good for someone to use your real name for once?” he asks.

I shrug, flicking my ash off to the side. “Maybe,” i say. “If i agree and start to work with you, will i be considered Illyana Langdon again?” i ask, blowing my smoke lightly at Michael. “It’s up to you,” he answers shortly, clearly wanting me to become a Langdon again.

“What do you want me to do?” i ask him, my eyes meeting his as he runs his hand up my leg. “I want you to stay with me,” he answers softly, his lips inches from mine. “Leave Daniel, and come with me to my penthouse downtown. From my room, you can see the entire city,”

“Penthouse, huh?” i smile, my hand resting against his chest. He chuckles, licking his lips before leaning in and kissing me.

``````````````

I had snuck out of Michael’s room around three in the morning, trying to get home so Daniel wouldn’t notice me missing. Creeping into our apartment, i set my purse down and put my sleep clothes back on before crawling into bed with Daniel. To my luck, he was dead asleep and i just laid next to him and tried to fall asleep. 

The next morning, i woke up at eight as usual and started getting ready. “Good morning,” i greet him, walking out of the bathroom after doing my makeup. Daniel stands by the fridge, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. I could taste his anger.

“What's wrong?” i ask him, taking careful steps toward him. “Who’s Illyana Langdon and why is she exactly like you?” he asks me, handing me my I.D that had my real name on it. I stare down at it, looking slowly back up at a very angry Daniel. “Or should i ask why you smell like a man? A cologne i don’t own,” 

“I changed my name a while back. Is that such a crime?” i reply, trying to stand my ground. “Okay. But why do you smell like you do?” he asks next, in reference to the way i know Michael’s cologne stuck to me.

“My patient had a very strong cologne smell,” i lie only partially. “No. Cologne doesn’t get stuck to someone's skin just because you’re in the same room together,” he counters, his voice borderline yelling.

“Are you saying i cheated?” i ask him flat out. He nods, an obvious look on his face. “Looks like i’ve been caught. I cheated on you. I met an old friend and fucked him. Do i feel bad about it? Pfft. Fuck no,” i tell him, an evil grin on my lips.

He exhales heavily, his face bright red with anger. Before i know it, i’m catching his fist in my hand as he tries to punch me. He looks at me in shock before trying to hit me with his other hand, only to be thrown against the back wall of the kitchen.

“What the fuck?” he exclaims, sitting on the floor of the kitchen with his back against the wall. With a self satisfied grin, i walk over to where he sits defenselessly on the floor and crouch down so i’m face to face with him. “Looks like a proud man lost his pride,” i sneer, faking a pout.

“I’m gonna kill you, you crazy bitch!” he yells at me, his anger issues showing. I just press my finger to his lips. “You’re sadly mistaken,” i tell him, reaching out and grabbing the sharpest kitchen knife and slitting his throat clean. 

His blood spills from his throat and i just watch. I watch the way the crimson liquid floods from the barriers of his skin. I never did love him. He was rude and full of himself. With a tired sigh, i walk over to the phone and dial in Michael’s number that he had given me last night. It rings for a few seconds before he picks up. 

“Micheal, it’s Illyana. We have a problem,”


	20. Every Stranger Makes Me Feel Safer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael turns Illyana and they start their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i'll do an epilogue

I gave him the address to my apartment and he cleaned up the body. Knowing damn well how to do it. He told me to take a walk for half an hour so i strolled around to give him time to work his magic.

When i got back, there was no trace of Daniel’s body and Michael was sitting on my couch watching TV. “Did you enjoy it? Killing him, i mean,” he asks as i sit down next to him. I look over at him, taking the cup of vodka from his hand and sipping from it. “It made me feel… alive,” i reply to him.

He smiles proudly, running his thumb over my bottom lip. “Don’t you have patients to see?” he asks. I shake my head. “Called in sick. They’re rich and are fully capable of rescheduling,” i answer his question. 

“Have you ever wanted to be immortal?” he asks, causing me to look at him weird. “What’s with all the questions?” i retort, handing him back his vodka. Which why would he choose that in the middle of the day? “People always think living forever is an advantage. Besides living through the decades, it weighs heavy. Knowing you’ll watch everyone around you die eventually. And when they did, you’d be alone. Again,” he says, sipping slowly at his drink.

“Wow. Deep,” i say in response, looking at the Tv that plays The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. “The only solace i ever had was knowing i shared the same dread with The Countess. That she and i were the same. We don’t talk much since the turn of the nineties,” he tells me, his eyes studying the side of my face.

“Let’s do it,” he says, catching me off guard. I snap my head over at him. “Do what?” i ask, knowing he wants to turn me. “It’ll be the great sacrifice for our love. You said you liked killing him so what's the harm of drinking blood?” he says, his eyes frantically searching mine.

“How does it work? And will it hurt?” i ask him. “It works by you drinking some of my blood. It will hurt. It’ll feel like you are being reborn into new skin. After, you will feel tired. Like the weight on your shoulders had finally caught up to you. But when you wake up, it’ll be… wondrous,” he describes, making me feel even more iffy about agreeing.

“Let me give you everything you deserve. I’ve learned from my mistakes and i know i can finally make you happy,” he says, his voice hushed as he grabs my hands from my lap. “We can be together forever,” he adds on, his warm hands comforting me.

“What are your plans for us? In the future,” i ask the question that had been weighing heavy at the tip of my tongue. He takes a second to think before answering. “We take the car to my penthouse Downtown as i said. I’ll work on getting your psychiatry practice chain up and working. That’ll take maybe a week or two. You can work at any one you’d like. We start bringing in cash and once it’s big, we sell to some big mental health company with a good deal to make double the money,” he explains, his plan flawlessly thought out.

“Would we be married again?” i keep my questions flowing. Thinking it’s now or never. “Yes. Ideally,” he answers shortly. “What would happen with us then?” is my next inquiry. 

“We’d get rid of your old papers saying you’re Flora Myers and we’d switch them back to Illyana Langdon which will be super easy with my connections. You live with me in my penthouse. We travel together for business since i’m willing to do an equal partnership with you in the company. We’d be like, powerful, rich, hot married people,” he says, chuckling softly but not of humor.

“How would i survive as an afflicted?” i ask finally. “You’ll have to feed on fresh and clean blood. No junkies and nobody old or sick. Sun wont kill you but it should be avoided. You wont be able to die of old age or an illness but you can die by suicide, gunshot, being stabbed…” he drifts off, knowing i had gotten the point. 

“Okay. I want you to turn me,” i agree, letting out a short exhale. He smiles, sighing in relief. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise,” he says, standing up and walking to grab something to cut his skin with. He comes back with a simple razor blade and sits back down on the couch beside me. 

He pulls off his shirt and tosses it aside, his eyes meeting mine to see if i’m scared or nervous. But really, i was just anxious. And i think he noticed that so he continued on. Carefully, he placed the blade over his chest and sliced his skin open in a diagonal line.

His blood spills from the laceration, the deliciously volatile liquid spilling down his chest in a sweet trickle. It was an animalistic instinct where something inside of me was pulling me to drink his blood. To drink it up like it’d be my final meal.

My eyes briefly meet his before i give into my hunger and move in to drink his blood. The moment my tongue made contact with the poison, it was revolutionary. I could feel every small movement in my body. Every drop of blood coursing through my veins. Every beat of my heart and every expansion and deflation of my lungs.

I lick up his blood like it was the only stream of water in a desert. Like i was in the middle of nowhere for weeks with no water and no food and i had finally found the forbidden fruit. His hand runs up and down my back, his breathing slow and paced as i grow dizzy and distant.

It was something that could only be described by the most famed author of all time. Like i was in this abyss of nothingness and the only thing around me was water. I was just falling. Deeper and further from where i needed to be. But i couldn’t move. My limbs denied all access to my flight or fight instinct and forced me to stay docile and idle. 

In the middle of my trance, i feel a hand on me and a hushed voice that i could only identify as Michael’s but i couldn’t hear his words. My body finally gave in and i fell asleep. The water quickly rushing away from me and all i could feel was a painful hit to the ground. Knocking the rest of the air out of my lungs.

The feeling was painful. I was asleep but it was like i couldn’t breath. My lungs wouldn’t work and my throat was closed up. My heart beat was erratic and i could feel the shock waves through my veins.

This pain lasted what felt like forever before i woke up with a gasp. I shot up from where i was laying on the couch, my skin coated in a cold sweat and my eyes frantically searching the room. Michael sits beside me on the couch, my legs resting on his lap as he runs his hands up and down my legs.

He moves so he’s holding me in his arms, pulling me close to his chest to calm me. “It’s okay,” he mutters onto the top of my head, repeating it a few times which brought me comfort hearing his voice. 

“Michael,” i whisper, exhaling in relief as i come back to life and feel the warmth of his arms and smell his Rose d'Arabie perfume. “Yes. It’s me. I’m here. You’re safe,” he comforts, petting my hair tenderly.

```````````

We spent the rest of the day packing up my things and getting me ready to move to his place. I had been asleep maybe an hour during the turning so it didn’t take too much of our time.

Once packed up, we waited for his car to arrive. When it did, he put all of my luggage into the trunk before joining me in the back seat of the expensive car that had its own driver. The drive was maybe an hour just because of the heavy LA traffic.

Alice Cooper’s ‘Poison’ played softly on the radio as the sun was setting behind the hills. The car pulls to a stop soon after the sun was completely gone from the skyline. “We’re here,” Michael says from beside me. I look out the window at the tall building.

We were right next to the Staples Center. The building was probably forty stories tall and there were two next to each other that were identical. “What floor do you live on?” i ask as we get out of the car.

“Floor thirty five. The highest floor,” he answers, helping the driver unload the two suitcases i had. “Wow,” i say with a sigh. I follow him into the large building. Pure luxury. Everything screamed richer than life.

Even the elevators were fancy. The ride up to the top floor was surprisingly short since it was a thirty five floor ride. The hallway it opened into had three well spaced out doors. He leads me to the door marked with ‘P22’.

He had one of those key cards that you slide into the slot to unlock the door. The interior of his penthouse was all greyscale. The back wall was just glass. The window overlooking the large city. It was kind of scary due to the height of this building.

Michael lets me wonder around his place, watching my childlike amusement with a smile. “What’s it like living here?” i ask, examining his bedroom which was huge. “I have a dedicated 24/7 concierge service. Free parking. Treated like royalty due to the pretty penny i pay for rent here,” he explains calmly.

“Hm,” i reply, walking out onto a balcony. The air up here was cold. The dark night sky contrasted with the lively lights of LA. “This is like, where you live? Permanently live?” i ask, turning to face him. He nods, a smug grin on his lips.

“Welcome to the rest of your life, my love,”


End file.
